Donne moi ton coeur
by Nyarla
Summary: Lors d'un raid, une jeune fille rencontre un des lieutenants de Kain.
1. Décadence

**Donne-moi ton cœur  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**Décadence**

Qu'il m'est maintenant pénible de vivre dans Nosgoth ! Jamais avant ces évènements je ne l'aurais cru...

Je m'appelle Ange. J'ai vingt ans. Je vivais jusqu'à présent dans un petit village. Je ne pourrais jamais dire qu'il était charmant, mais je m'y plaisais tout de même. Tous les villageois et moi-même ne cherchions qu'une chose : le bonheur. Mais je vais finir par croire que le bonheur est une chose inaccessible à Nosgoth. Mes parents me manquent. Une maladie les a emportés quand j'avais quinze ans. Je suis seule au monde maintenant! Je dois remercier mes parents car ils m'ont donné les armes nécessaires pour affronter la vie, ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir et m'imposer dans ce triste monde. Mes parents m'ont aussi développé ma curiosité et mon bon sens, et cela m'a souvent permis de comprendre que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Dans mon village, chacun avait une fonction, un métier. J'étais la seule exercer l'art de la maïeutique, c'est à dire d'accoucher. J'avais aussi de bonne connaissance dans les plantes. J'avais donc aussi une formation de soigneuse.

Nosgoth étais aux mains de terribles créatures : les vampires. J'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur eux. Leur maître incontesté s'appelait Kain. Six lieutenants étaient à son service. Et chacun des lieutenants était à la tête d'une légion de vampires. D'après le livre de messire Fanec, Kain et ses fils s'étaient partagé Nosgoth. Il semblait que le siège de l'empire de Kain était les colonnes. J'appris aussi que les vampires craignaient le soleil. Ils avaient défié le soleil et les cieux en érigeant une gigantesque fournaise à «l'aide» d'esclaves humains. Crachant perpétuellement sa fumée noirâtre, la cheminée remplissait parfaitement sa fonction et nous privait, nous humains, des bienfaits de l'astre diurne.

Nosgoth était bien ce sombre monde décadent où les hommes tentaient de survivre plus que de vivre, toujours à le recherche d'un éventuel indice trahissant une future attaque des vampires, toujours en alerte pour riposter aux éventuels assauts de ces créatures malfaisantes.

* * *

**Notes : **Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction. Bien que court, il fut assez difficile à écrire. Pour me lancer, j'ai pris la bonne vieille méthode du papier-crayon. Et miracle! Il y a eu quelques petites modifications mais rien de bien méchant. Ce chapitre est assez déprimant. Mais je l'ai écrit juste avant de passer mes rattrapages. Ce n'était pas l'euphorie. Puis je crois aussi que la chanson de Maxime Leforestier, Raymonde, m'a pas mal influencée. Je voudrais aussi remercier Vora d'avoir prit la peine de me lire et de m'avoir encouragée !

_Nyarla_


	2. Rencontre

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Rencontre**

Comme tous les matins, je me levai, mis mon châle sur mes épaules et allai remettre du bois dans la cheminée pour revigorer le feu qui était entrain de crever. Je frissonnai. Puis je commençai à préparer mon petit déjeuner. Je pris le long couteau d'une main et de l'autre je saisis la miche de pain et je tranchai une longue et épaisse tranche. Je tartinai du beurre dessus. Enfin, je pris un verre et je me versai du lait que l'un des fermiers m'avait donné la veille au soir. Je me mis à manger de bon appétit ! L'atmosphère se réchauffait. Peu à peu, une agréable chaleur s'installa. Je sortis de ma maison pour aller puiser de l'eau au puits. Je ramenai le seau à l'intérieur et versai le contenu dans un broc et sa cuvette. Je fis ma toilette et je m'habillai. Je choisis comme vêtement une blouse blanche qui me laissait les épaules dénudées, un jupon noir fait dans un lourd tissu et des bottes de la même couleur. Dans quelques heures, la chaleur allait devenir épouvantable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais pris mon temps pour faire tout cela. D'habitude, j'étais plus rapide. Je me pressais même. Il était l'heure que je commençasse mes visites. Mais, avant de sortir, instinctivement, je mis ma longue cape sur mes épaules. J'attrapai ma besace en cuir avec tout ce que j'avais besoin pour la matinée. En sortant, un nouveau frisson me parcourra. J'avais l'impression d'être observée, épiée.

Je me rendis d'abord dans l'une des fermes pour voir la cicatrisation de la blessure d'un petit enfant. Ewan était un garçonnet de cinq ans joueur et vif mais un peu turbulent à mon goût. Il avait l'habitude de courir partout. Pourtant, je l'aimais comme s'il était mon propre frère. Avant hier, il était tombé. La plaie saignait abondamment, mais surtout, il semblait que de petits cailloux s'étaient incrustés dedans. J'avais nettoyé la blessure puis j'avais enlevé les minuscules graviers. J'allai vérifier s'il n'en restait pas. Elle était propre. Contente de moi, je dis à ses parents de ne pas s'inquiéter. Cela cicatriserait vite.

Je me rendis ensuite auprès de Jawaad. C'était un jeune homme vigoureux. Son histoire l'avait poussé à devenir un chasseur de vampire. Lors d'un de ses entraînements, il fut blessé. Depuis cette époque, je le visitais chez lui tous les jours. Nous avions sympathisé.

«- Bonjour Jawaad. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Salut à toi, ma douce amie. Le simple fait de te voir me remplit le cœur de joie, et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et toi, comment vas-tu?

- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça. Je vais bien. »

Jawaad était devenu avec moi plus familier. J'essayais de rester distante avec lui. Pas que sa conduite me gênait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Malgré tout, je l'appréciais beaucoup en tant qu'ami et ses compliments m'amusaient beaucoup. Attendant ma venue, il était torse nu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à enlever ses bandages.

«- Dans peu de temps ta blessure sera complètement guérie. Tu ne sentiras qu'une légère gêne. Mais tu pourras rependre ton entraînement. Je préfère tout de même la nettoyer.

- Faudra-t-il autant de temps pour que tu comprennes ?

- Comprendre quoi, lui répondis-je en lavant sa blessure avec minutie.

- Que j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je suis ton amie. Si tu as le moindre problème, je serai toujours prête à t'aider. »

Je jouais à l'idiote. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - Ce n'était pas dans ce sens là que je voulais dire. Mais sache que ton amitié me réchauffe le cœur. »

Il avait l'air tellement triste. D'un coup, ses yeux se rallumèrent. Il voulait essayer de me convaincre. Il n'eut pas le temps. Des cris lointains se firent entendre. C'était des cris de panique. Les villageois hurlèrent que les vampires nous attaquaient. Jawaad attrapa alors sa lance tandis que je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il en était. Sa porte, restée entrouverte, fut poussée. Un vampire pénétra à l'intérieur. Il eut l'air un peu déstabilisé d'y trouver un chasseur. Il retrouva très vite ses esprits et se mit en position de combat. Jawaad débuta les hostilités. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui. Mais le vampire stoppa son attaque en bloquant sa lance. Cette créature enchaîna très rapidement un coup de genou, suivit d'un coup de poing et enfin d'un coup pied dans l'estomac. Jawaad se retrouva propulser contre le mur. L'ennemi s'approcha lentement de lui. D'une seule main, il l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva. On aurait dit qu'il contemplait sa proie. J'étais le triste témoin de ce court combat. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais pétrifié d'effroi. Tout d'un coup, Jawaad cria:

«- Je t'en supplie, fuis! Que mon sacrifice ne soit pas vain ! »

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de partir, de me sauver, mais mes jambes n'en faisaient car leur tête. Elles ne voulaient pas bouger. J'avais trop peur. Le vampire s'aperçut que j'étais là. Un étrange petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il rabaissa Jawaad à sa hauteur. De sa main libre, il attrapa son bras droit et le tint fermement. Puis, il pencha la tête de sa victime avant d'y planter ses canines acérées. Il buvait tout simplement son sang. Quand il eut finit, il lâcha son emprise et le corps de mon ami tomba comme une poupée de chiffon. Il était mort !

Le vampire se retourna vers moi pour me faire face, arborant sur ses lèvres un large sourire triomphant et carnassier. Lentement, il s'avançait vers moi. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau ! Je voulais fuir. Je me mis à reculer mais mon talon butta contre une dalle et tombai sur les fesses. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever que la main froide de la créature se posa sur mon épaule. Il s'était agenouillé à côté de moi. Je sentis son souffle froid sur mon visage.

«- As-tu apprécié ce spectacle ? »

Évidement que je ne l'avais pas aimé ! Je préférais garder le silence.

«- Réponds quand je te pose une question ! » vociféra-t-il.

Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque qu'il tint fermement.

« - Alors, as-tu aimé ce spectacle ? »

Il accompagnait cette phrase d'un rictus cruel et pervers.

« - Je l'ai détesté ! »

J'avais répondu par la négative. Je l'avais fait simplement, sans bredouiller et en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. Cette question m'entêtait.

« - Pourtant tu es restée ! Cela prouve que ce spectacle ne t'a pas autant déplu que tu veux bien le dire, constata-t-il avec un ton sadique.

- Ce spectacle était horrible et je souhaite ne jamais en revoir un comme cela. »

Le vampire sourit. Quelle nouvelle idée venait de germer dans son esprit torturé ? Sa main effleura de nouveau ma peau et il la replaça sur mon épaule.

«- Je me demande bien ce que vous faisiez ensemble. Il était torse nu après tout…Peut-être que toi et lui…Je vous ai dérangés, il me semble. »

Je ne répondis pas mais je continuais à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu ne pleures pas sa mort ! Il n'était rien pour toi ! Ou était-ce qu'un simple client ? Habillée comme tu es, il n'y pas de doute, tu es une fille de joie ! »

Je me redressai légèrement. La colère commença à m'envahir. Je ne pus retenir ma main. J'avais giflé le vampire de toutes mes forces. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction. Il reçut de plein fouet ma main sur sa joue et sa tête se tourna légèrement à cause de la force que j'avais mise dans cet acte désespéré. Il retourna sa tête vers moi et posa son autre main sur la joue que j'avais frappée. Ses yeux retombèrent sur moi. Je fixais le mur. Je n'étais pas fière de ce que je venais de faire. De nouveau, il se mit à me parler:

«- Une chose est sûre, tu n'es pas une fille de joie. Sinon comment expliquer ta réaction…Peu d'humains, dans ta position, auraient réagi comme toi ! Dois-je t'en punir ou t'en féliciter ? J'hésite… »

Il avait pris un ton amusé.

« - Faites ce qui dois être fait, dis-je sur un ton résolu.

- Quelle volonté ! Tu as raison, je ferai ce qui doit être fait. Mais pas maintenant, j'ai envie d'attendre...

- Ça vous amuse de me torturer ? »

Il éclata de rire.

Un autre vampire arriva mais il resta sur le seuil de la porte.

«- Maître, nous avons fini. Faut-il prendre celle-là aussi ?

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me déranger, hurla-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Je m'occuperai personnellement de toi quand nous serons de retour. Pars maintenant ! »

Son subordonné repartit bien vite. Mon bourreau se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

«- Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aime bien te torturer. J'aime voir la peur sur les visages humains.

- Vous êtes cruel ! » m'exclamai-je.

De nouveau, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur son visage. Ces quelques mots m'étaient sortis tout naturellement de la bouche.

« - Tu trouves ! Merci du compliment, répondit-il dans un sourire. Tu m'amuses, humaine. »

Il lâcha mon épaule et il se releva. Il m'ordonna de faire de même, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Il sortit et je le suivis mais j'attrapai mon manteau et ma besace au passage. Je regardai une dernière fois le corps de Jawaad et le remerciai mentalement pour son sacrifice. Le vampire alla à la place du village. Ses soldats avaient rassemblé presque tous les villageois. Il les félicita puis il me fit face. Il me murmura de l'emmener chez moi. Je pensai qu'il voulait tout connaître de sa victime pour mieux la torturer. J'obéis et je le guidai jusqu'à ma maison. Nous rentrâmes dedans. Il prit soin de refermer la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda avec attention. Ma bibliothèque l'intéressa plus particulièrement. Il s'en approcha et se saisit d'un livre. Il l'ouvra. Il le referma en le claquant.

«- Tu as lu tous ces livres ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'intéresses aux plantes, je vois.

- Je suis une soigneuse.

- En as-tu d'autres ? »

Je m'approchai d'une malle que j'ouvris. Je m'écartai, pour que mon hôte puisse jeter un coup d'œil. Je savais quels genres d'ouvrages se trouvaient là, et ce, depuis longtemps. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha et en pris un. Il lut juste le titre.

« - Je vois que tu t'intéresses à nous. »

Il le reposa et se dirigea vers l'étagère où j'entreposais mes potions. Il les observa avec insistance. Avec la peur au ventre, je fis quelques pas vers lui.

« - A quoi servent ces potions, demanda-t-il.

- A soigner les gens.

- Prends-les, tu vas en avoir besoin. Si tu as encore des réserves de plantes, je te conseille de les prendre aussi. »

Je fis encore quelques pas pour me mettre à coté de lui. Je les emballai précautionneusement avant des les ranger mon sac. Je pris aussi les plantes que j'avais récemment coupées. Le vampire surveillait mes moindres gestes. Une fois que j'eus fini d'empaqueter mon matériel, il pénétra dans ma chambre à coucher. Je préférai attendre dans la pièce principale. Je m'assis sur une chaise. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cette pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'en ressortir. Il tenait mon violon et son étui entre ses griffes. Il les posa sur la table puis se dirigea vers la porte. Je me levai pour le suivre. Mais il s'arrêta de marcher. Il se retourna vers moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je n'osais lever la tête vers lui. Il prit la parole :

« - Pour le moment, je te laisse vivre. »

D'un geste vif, il me rapprocha vers lui. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre. J'étais tellement surprise que l'idée de me débattre ne me vint pas à l'esprit. Il baissa sa tête de telle façon que sa bouche se trouva à la hauteur de mon oreille.

« - Tu m'amuses, humaine. Tu me plais, humaine. » me murmura-t-il.

Il relâcha son étreinte et il sortit. Je restais paralyser à cause de son geste. Je n'étais pas bien certaine de tout comprendre. Dehors, il appela deux de ses soldats. Il leur donna l'ordre de prendre les chevaux pour qu'ils transportent mes affaires. L'un d'eux me réclama mes sacs et je le lui confiai. J'étais toute tremblante d'avoir encore vu une de ces créatures de si près.

Je me remis de mes émotions et je sortis. Il m'attendait. De nouveau, il me guida jusqu'à la place du village. Il m'ordonna de rejoindre les autres humains qui attendaient en silence. J'obtempérai. Je le vis se mettre à l'écart avec un autre vampire. En discutant, il me désigna à son interlocuteur qui hocha la tête. Je remarquai ensuite mes compagnons formaient deux groupes. Dans mon groupe, il y avait des gens jeunes comme moi et quelques familles comme celle d'Ewan. De l'autre il y avait les vieillards et de couples avec de très jeunes enfants. Des soldats commencèrent à nous menotter les un aux autres. Earnan, un ancien du village s'avança vers les vampires, qui discutaient ensemble. Il semblait leur demander quelque chose. Celui qui semblait être le chef acquiesça. Earnan rejoignit mon groupe. Lui aussi fut menotté.

Le chef vampire avec un petit groupe des siens quittèrent le village accompagné des chevaux chargés de matériel. Quelques heures plus tard, sous bonne escorte, nous fîmes de même.

* * *

**Notes**: Voici le deuxième chapitre. La seule vraie difficulté que j'ai rencontrée était vis-à-vis des noms des personnages. J'ai donc ouvert quelques magazines parentaux et j'ai fait une recherche sur des dictionnaires de prénoms sur le net. "Jawaad" est un prénom africain qui signifie généreux. "Ewan" signifie le jeune et "Earnan" le sage.

_Nyarla_


	3. Coupables pensées

**_Donne-moi ton cœur_**  
  
_Chapitre 3  
_ _Coupables pensées_  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous marchions dans le bois. Le sol était boueux. Nous avions du mal à avancer. Les soldats vampires m'avaient mise à la fin de la colonne. Nous étions devenus leurs prisonniers. Les enfants étaient les seuls à ne pas être attachés ainsi que les hommes ou les femmes qui portaient dans leur bras leurs enfants. Un silence mortel planait.   
  
Je me mis à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin. Je repensai à ce vampire, à Jawaad, au raid. Je n'avais pas encore compris à ce qui était arrivé à Jawaad. Je croyais le retrouver plus tard, que de nouveau il allait tenter de me convaincre. D'un autre coté, je savais qu'il était mort. Normalement j'aurais dû pleurer, mais je ne réussis pas. Je n'étais pas encore préparée à accepter sa mort.   
  
Nous marchions sans nous arrêter. Un soldat vampire passa prés de moi. Je lui demandai quand est ce qu'on arriverait. Il fut surpris que je pose cette question et se sentit obligé de répondre. Il me dit que si tout allait bien, nous arriverions ce soir. Il se mit à faire de grands pas pour rejoindre ses compagnons.  
  
De nouveau, je me laissai entraîner au fil de ma réflexion. Maintenant je repensais à ce vampire. Je m'aperçus vite qu'il était différent dans son attitude et sa manière de se vêtir par rapport aux soldats. Tout d'abord, je me rappelai qu'il portait une pièce d'armure qui lui protégeait son cou, ses épaules, ses bras et son thorax. Sur le bras droit, il portait une longue écharpe avec un symbole dessus. Il portait aussi un pantalon en cuir noir retenu par de multiples petites ceintures. Une idée saugrenue me traversa l'esprit, j'en pouffai de rire. Reprenant ma réflexion, je conclus qu'il devait être le chef de ce clan car les autres vampires portaient presque une armure complète et surtout, ils ne portaient pas d'écharpe sur leurs épaules comme lui. Puis, je me concentrais sur son physique. Ses cheveux et ses lèvres étaient aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Au contraire, sa peau était très pâle, couleur ivoire. Sa coupe de cheveux était particulière, il n'avait aucune frange, une partie de ses cheveux sur les cotés du visage étaient courts, arrivant à la hauteur de ses pommettes, l'autre partie de ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une petite queue de cheval. Ses mains ne comportaient que trois longues griffes et ses pieds en avaient deux. Son visage m'avait marquée. Ses joues étaient très maigres, et les os de ses pommettes ressortaient. Son corps était musclé... parfaitement musclé. Je me surpris à rougir, et je me rendis compte que physiquement, il me plaisait beaucoup. J'eus honte de ces coupables pensées. Il était élégant. Une certaine harmonie et une certaine noblesse émanaient de cet être. Il était, en un mot, charismatique. Je me mis à réfléchir à ces réactions ambiguës qu'il avait eues envers moi. Il disait que je l'amusais. Je lui concédais que je l'avais giflé. Peu d'humains auraient agi comme je l'ai fait. Peut-être était ce la première fois qu'il se faisait gifler par une jeune fille. Sans doute pensait-il que j'étais ce qu'on appelle communément une «femme de caractère». Mais réellement je ne voyais pas en quoi ma réaction pouvait être amusante. Sans doute il trouvait amusant de me torturer. Et puis, il avait dit que je lui plaisais. Mais dans quel sens? Parce que je semblais lui résister? Je m'étais pourtant montrer docile. Il ne connaissait rien de moi, comment pouvais-je lui plaire? Je pensai donc qu'il avait juste pour moi juste un attrait physique? J'essayai de comprendre. Je me remémorai ses gestes, ses attitudes et mes sensations. Quelque chose me revint à l'esprit: la manière dont il m'avait pris dans ses bras était assez maladroite, presque semblable à un petit enfant intimidé. Je n'étais qu'une humaine de plus pour lui, comment aurais-je pu l'intimider? Je rougis de nouveau. Comment pouvais-je trouver de l'attrait pour l'assassin d'un de mes amis, pour un vampire? Encore une fois j'eus honte de ces coupables pensées. J'espérai que personne ne s'en aperçu. Malheureusement pour moi deux pairs de yeux me fixaient: Earnan et Psylvia. Je ne me laissai pas démonter et je replongeai dans ma réflexion. Il avait pris tous mes livres et mon violon. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela aurait pu l'intéresser. Il devait déjà tous les avoir. Je soupirai. Et je décidai de penser à autre chose. Je commençai à avoir un sacré mal de tête.   
  
Earnan fit comprendre aux vampires que les menottes étaient trop serrées pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire.  
  
«- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vampires. Je suis un vieil homme, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir en courant comme un cabri. »   
  
L'un des vampires ouvra donc les menottes. Earnan ralentit le pas pour pouvoir se mettre à ma hauteur. A première vue il voulait me parler. Il se mit à marcher à mon rythme.  
  
«- Earnan! Allez-vous bien?   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Depuis tout à l'heure, Ange, tu as bien l'air songeur. Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, que s'est-il passé avec ce vampire?   
  
- Il a tué Jawaad. Et ensuite il m'a tenu en joug. Et nous sommes allés dans ma maison. Puis nous sommes ressortis et il m'a demandé de me joindre aux autres.  
  
- Pauvre garçon... Tu dis qu'il est entré dans ta maison. Etrange... T'a t'il menacé?   
  
- Oui après que je l'ai giflé.   
  
- Gifler, tu dis? ! Es-tu folle?   
  
- Je fais finir par le croire.   
  
- T'as t'il mordu? Il avait l'air inquiet   
  
- Non. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il s'est nourrit de Jawaad? S'il vous plaît Earnan, je ne comprends pas l'utilité de telles questions.   
  
- Je pensais que tu avais besoin de te confier. Tu ne veux pas il semble. Alors, je te laisse.   
  
- Et vous, que faites-vous ici?  
  
- Je suis l'un des anciens du village. Je crois qu'il est de mon rôle de vous accompagner, de ne pas vous abandonner.   
  
- Vous savez que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Nous allons travailler pour eux, et peut-être même construire un bâtiment en leur honneur.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas fous. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.»  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber. Le château était en vue. Il était énorme, massif, imprenable. Et c'était des hommes qui l'avaient construit pour le bon plaisir du chef vampire. Combien d'hommes y avaient laissé leur vie? Sans doute beaucoup. Cette idée m'en donna un frisson dans le dos. De nombreux soldats guettaient sur les murailles et les tours. Quand ils virent notre groupe arrivé, ils prévinrent ceux qui étaient aux grilles. Les grilles du château étaient fermées. Quand nous fûmes suffisamment prés, elles s'ouvrirent. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cour intérieure. Puis notre escorte nous guida vers des maisons. Ils nous détachèrent. Un vampire s'adressa à nous:  
  
«- En franchissant les grilles, vous êtes devenus nos esclaves pour toujours! Quiconque tentera de s'enfuir sera punit de mort! Vous pouvez vous répartir comme bon vous semble.»  
  
Un peu plus loin, entre les maisons, il y avait un feu de camp, où étaient attroupés d'autres hommes, femmes et enfants. Ils étaient esclaves comme nous. Mon groupe alla à leur rencontre. Je voulais le suivre mais le vampire qui avait précédemment pris la parole me rattrapa. Il interpella aussi Earnan. Il indiqua à chacun de nous deux maisons gardées par des soldats. Les deux gardes me laissèrent passer quand je m'approchai de la maison qu'on m'avait expressément indiquée comme la mienne. J'ouvris la porte et je pénétrai dedans. Je fus surprise que des «cadeaux» m'y attendent: une pile de livres, un trousseau de robes et mon violon. En m'approchant de la table, je vis une enveloppe.   
  
**Notes:** Ce 3° chap fut assez facile à écrire. J'étais assez inspirée. En fait y a de quoi ê inspirée. Lol. Au fait avez-vs devinez "l'idée saugrenue" d'Ange? Ecrivez-moi si vous l'avez devinée! Au fait, le prénom de Psylvia vient de la chanson San Fransisco (la maison bleue) de Maxime Leforestier. Ca me rappelle les grdes vac de 7 été. Lol! Je n'ai trouvé aucune signification particulière pr ce prénom sur le net. 


	4. Colère

_** Donne-moi ton cœur  
**_  
_Chapitre 4_  
_Colère_  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le nouveau groupe d'esclaves était arrivé. Elle était arrivée avec lui. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, elle hantait tel un spectre mes pensées et mes rêves. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait en plus ? Ce n'était qu'une humaine! Et il n'a rien de bon à attendre des humains. Je sentais en elle quelque chose de différent. Pourrais-je un jour le découvrir? J'en doutais fortement. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je l'avais prise contre moi. L'une des réponses aurait été que je voulais l'effrayer et jouer un peu avec elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas été complète. Je voulais la sentir contre moi comme pour savoir si elle était bien réelle. Depuis que je l'avais connue, d'étranges sentiments et sensations me submergeaient.  
  
Tellement étranges que dés mon retour au château, j'en avais parlé à Maria. Maria me servait depuis de longues années maintenant. Je lui avais accordé un peu de ma confiance. Je lui avais parlée de cette esclave… Cela l'avait surprise, mais elle m'écouta attentivement. Je voulais qu'elle réponde à mes questions. La seule chose qu'elle m'avait dite, c'était que je devais découvrir par moi-même les réponses à mes questions.  
  
Dés que je fermais mes yeux, je la voyais derrière mes paupières. A chaque fois, je l'imaginais danser comme si elle voulait m'ensorceler. Pourquoi? Je ne l'avais pas vu danser. Mon esprit me jouait des tours! Cette humaine portait de drôles de vêtements. Aucune autre femme du village ne portait les mêmes. J'en avais hâtivement conclu que s'était une fille de joie. Mais sa gifle avait prouvé le contraire. Cet homme que j'avais tué était torse nu. Elle était sans doute sa concubine. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas mise à pleurer. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Je devais éclaircir tout ceci. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait du prendre dans ses filets de nombreux humains malgré son jeune âge. Mais ce n'était plus une enfant et pas encore une femme. Elle était dans cette période intermédiaire entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Son visage aux traits fins, avait encore un air poupin, renforcé par le rose de ses joues. Ses yeux noisette étaient vifs, pétillants de vie et de curiosité. Ils reflétaient pourtant une certaine maturité. Ses longs cheveux lisses retombaient au milieu de son dos. Ils étaient châtains clairs mais des mèches blondes étaient parsemées dans sa chevelure comme autant de pépites d'or brillant au soleil dans un ruisseau. Son corps était gracile, ses courbes délicates, sa démarche assurée et gracieuse, sa peau douce et blanche. Mais au-delà de son apparence attrayante, je ressentais quelques chose d'inexplicable en elle. Une force, une aura! Elle dégageait quelque chose de profond. C'était peut-être cela la différence que j'avais perçue en elle? Non, ce n'était pas tout. J'aurais dit qu'elle paraissait "ouverte", prête à se défaire de ses idées reçues et de ses préjugés. Je ressentais aussi en elle la résolution. Oui, elle était résolue à suivre la voie que j'avais tracée pour elle. Elle allait tout accepter. Voilà sa force, son aura, cette chose profonde que je ressentais. Un être si fragile avec tant de ressources. Je restais songeur. Elle avait sa place dans nos rangs. Le hasard avait mal fait les choses. Quel dommage!   
  
Je rouvris les yeux et m'approchai de la fenêtre. J'essayais de comprendre les raisons de ce raid car je n'avais pas un besoin pressant d'esclaves. Le nombre que j'avais aurait largement suffit pour la construction que j'avais projetée. En réalité, j'avais envie de faire souffrir des humains, briser leur vie, leur faire payer ce qu'il nous avait, autrefois, fait subir. J'avais demandé à Kain, mon Seigneur et père, l'autorisation. Il me l'avait accordée avec une facilité déconcertante. Il m'avait juste demandé la raison. Je lui avais répondu que j'avais envie de faire souffrir des humains. Il avait juste sourit comme s'il n'attendait rien de plus de ma part, comme s'il était satisfait de ma réponse. Une chose pourtant m'avait surpris, il ne voulait pas de «cadeaux». C'est à dire des esclaves humaines. S'il avait accepté, je lui aurais donné cette audacieuse humaine. J'étais persuadé qu'elle aurait plut à mon Seigneur. Et qu'il lui aurait fait honneur…   
  
De nouveau, ma réflexion faisait son chemin. Kain nous avait formellement interdit de créer des vampires femelles. Les raisons étaient obscures. Notre Seigneur nous avait expliqués, que tout d'abord, il avait besoin d'une armée forte et puissante pour soumettre Nosgoth. Les femmes vampires, pas assez puissantes, n'avaient pas leur place dans cette armée. Puis, quand notre domination fut totale, notre Seigneur, encore, nous avait refusé le droit de créer des compagnes à notre image. Il disait que les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à jeter le trouble dans le cœur des hommes. D'après lui, elles n'aimaient qu'une chose, voir les hommes se battre, se déchirer entre eux, que pour elles nous lutterions inlassablement et continuellement pour conquérir leur cœur. Il disait aussi qu'elles étaient peu fiables. Son autre argument était que comme nous, elles seraient stériles et donc elles ne pourraient pas nous donner d'enfants. Mais sa menace fut plus radicale que toutes ses obscures explications. Il nous avait dit qu'il punirait celui qui désobéirait, et que la femme ainsi créée passerait par la lame de sa terrible épée: la Soul Reaver. L'idée de perdre quelqu'un qui me serait cher de cette horrible manière m'avait retenu d'essayer. J'avais décidé de ne jamais créer de femme vampire. Alors Kain, mes frères et moi, nous nous étions rabattus sur les humaines pour combler nos désirs de chair.   
  
Si mon Seigneur était discret de ses rapports avec les humaines, ce n'était pas le cas de mes frères. Ainsi, Melchia tuait toutes les humaines qui passaient entre ses bras. Quant à Zephon, il aimait les torturer physiquement. Mon frère Rahab, avait quant à lui un comportement bizarre envers les humaines. Peu d'élues passaient dans son lit. Mais il me semblait que Rahab tissait avec elles des liens privilégiés. Leurs relations paraissaient se construire sur un respect mutuel et sur le compromis. Il semblait qu'il leurs consacrait du temps. Il disait qu'il apprenait à les connaître. Cette remarque me paraissait idiote. Qu'avait-il à attendre d'humains? J'avais tout de même respecté son choix. Dumah, qui aimait toujours l'excès, s'était composé un harem d'une cinquantaine de femmes. Quant à Turel et moi, nous avions aussi choisi l'option du harem, mais le nombre d'humaines qu'il comportait été bien moindre: une dizaine tout au plus.   
  
Ma pensée vagabonda à nouveau. Un de mes enfants m'avait interrompu pendant la conversation avec l'humaine. Je l'avais puni. Il resta cinq jour au cachot. Une fois encore, je me focalisai sur cette humaine. Elle m'avait giflé. Il fallait qu'elle aussi soit punie, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à me craindre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi. La gifle en était une preuve! Aucun humain, dans sa position de faiblesse, n'aurait fait ça. Par la suite, elle s'était montrée très docile. Je réfléchis à une punition qui pourrait convenir à cette audacieuse humaine. La mort? Une punition efficace, mais non je voulais continuer à jouer avec elle. L'intégrer au harem? L'idée me plut mais je pensais qu'elle méritait mieux. La morsure? Cette idée me plut grandement… Elle était parfaite pour elle! Et j'en souris d'aise...  
  
De ma fenêtre, je pouvais voir le village des esclaves. Je le contemplais. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un mouvement du côté de la grille. Mes frères Turel et Rahab étaient en vue. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit groupe des leurs. Bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, je préférai aller les accueillir à l'extérieur. En grande hâte, je rejoignis la cour d'entrée.  
  
Quand, ils me virent, mes frères s'approchèrent de moi pour me saluer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps. Je m'aperçus qu'elle était là, en dehors des zones réservées aux humains. Elle était en train de soigner un de mes enfants, un autre la surveillait. Un sentiment nouveau m'envahit. Je ne pus me contenir:  
  
«- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? »  
  
Elle leva la tête. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que j'étais là. Elle paraissait surprise, apeurée. Ses yeux la trahissaient. Comme je m'approchais d'elle d'un pas ferme, elle se releva.  
  
«- Que fait-tu là? Ce n'est pas une zone permise pour les humains! »   
  
Je criais, j'avais du mal à me retenir. Cette spontanéité n'avait été mienne que sur les champs de batailles, et encore.  
  
« - L'un de vos soldats m'a demandée d'en soigné un autre. »  
  
Ses yeux fuyaient, elle était visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
«- Cela fait la seconde fois que tu me désobéis! »  
  
Sa tête était baissée, je m'approchais encore d'elle. Je mis ma griffe sous son menton et je lui relevai la tête pour que je puisse plonger mon regard dans le sien. J'avais une inexplicable envie de voir ses yeux, de connaître le trouble que je jetais sur elle.  
  
«- Si tu me désobéis une troisième fois, ce sera la mort, humaine! Est-ce bien compris?  
  
- Oui. »   
  
Elle m'avait répondu faiblement.  
  
Mes deux enfants coupables baissaient la tête. Je me tournai vers eux:  
  
«- Vous savez qu'il est interdit que les humains sortent de leurs zones sans mon autorisation! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé? »  
  
Ils ne répondirent rien.  
  
«-Déguerpissez! »  
  
Ils ne se firent pas prier. Je me retournais vers l'humaine. Elle avait rabaissé la tête. Je lui penchai de la même manière:  
  
«- Donne-moi une explication!  
  
- Je croyais que je devais aussi obéir aux ordres des soldats. »  
  
Elle me répondit doucement.  
  
« - Tu as eu tort!  
  
- Mais je pensais que votre ordre s'appliquait à tout le monde, qu'il était de mon devoir de soigner indifféremment les vampires et les humains! »  
  
D'un coup, elle parut moins craintive. Mes deux frères étaient là, il fallait que je m'impose sur cette humaine par tous les moyens. Alors, violemment, je la repoussais. Elle tomba à genou. Elle se releva aussi tôt. J'attrapai son sac et je lui jetai. Elle le rattrapa. Elle attendait mon ordre.  
  
«- Disparais de ma vue! »  
  
Elle se mit à courir en direction du village. Je me sentais soulager.  
  
Je savais que mes deux frères avaient regardé la scène avec intérêt. Heureusement, je m'étais imposé. Je leur fis signe de me suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur d'un petit salon Turel pris la parole:  
  
«- Cher Raziel, il semble que tu rencontres quelques petits problèmes avec tes esclaves, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.  
  
- Pas vraiment.   
  
- C'est l'une des première fois que je te vois énerver comme cela! Serais-tu jaloux d'un de tes enfants? Cette humaine te plairait-elle? »   
  
Son ton était toujours moqueur mais aussi suspicieux maintenant. Je me retournais vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir. Rahab prit la parole:  
  
« - Cette humaine est intéressante.  
  
- Pour toi tous les humains sont intéressants, remarqua justement Turel.  
  
- Qu'elle est la raison de votre venue ici, leur demandais-je.  
  
- Pour voir s'il y avait de belles prises. Il semble qu'oui. »  
  
Turel avait toujours ce même ton moqueur.  
  
« - Et quelle a été sa première désobéissance, demanda intéressé Rahab.  
  
- Elle m'a giflé.  
  
- D'habitude tu ne supportes pas que les humains lèvent la main sur toi. Serais-tu moins sévère? Quel laisser-aller! Ou alors… »  
  
Turel avait toujours ce ton moqueur et suspicieux  
  
« - Vas-y parle!   
  
- Ou serais-tu amoureux de cette humaine, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu. »  
  
Mon regard noir se transforma en regard assassin. Turel savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il me défiait! Je voulais me jeter sur lui. Mais il était mon frère et je me retins. Rahab se taisait, mais il ne perdit pas une miette de notre discussion. Turel me défia à nouveau:  
  
«- Ma foi, il faut te comprendre… Elle est si jolie. Un ange, tout le contraire de nous. »  
  
Mon regard se durcit encore plus.  
  
« - Cher frère, j'ai dans l'idée que cette humaine te plaît. N'oublie pas qu'elle est à moi! Elle est ma proie! »  
  
Rahab tenta de calmer le jeu:  
  
«- Je vous en supplie, mes frères, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre pour une simple humaine.  
  
- Tu as raison, Rahab, lui dis-je, mais ces mots sonnent faux dans ta bouche.  
  
- Parle-moi un peu de cette fille, demanda-t-il en baissant ses yeux.  
  
- Notre raid s'est passé, il y a quelques jours. Elle vivait dans un petit village. C'est une «healer». Dans sa maison il y avait des tas de livres qui devraient t'intéresser, des livres sur Nosgoth et sur nous. »  
  
Rahab et Turel écoutaient avec attention ce que je leur racontais. Rahab qui était un grand spécialiste en ce qui concernait les humains. Il me donna sa première hypothèse:  
  
«- Je pense que cette fille appartient à une famille noble. Mais il est étrange qu'une humaine de sang noble vive dans un petit village. Sa famille était soit désargentée, soit elle se cachait d'un danger ou une menace, soit cette fille a fait un vœu pieux de soigner les plus miséreux. Il serait intéressant que tu fasses connaissance avec elle. Car si c'est cette dernière option qui l'a retenue dans un endroit pareil… C'est…quelqu'un de…d'intérêt. »  
  
Rahab m'avait, semble-t il, recherché les mots de sa dernière phrase comme s'il ne voulait pas me heurter, déclencher ma colère, et, à la fois, frapper au plus juste pour éveiller ma curiosité pour elle.   
  
« - Turel, qu'en penses-tu?  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas hésiter, dit-il avec un grand sourire entendu. Plus sérieusement, je suis de l'avis de Rahab. »  
  
Je congédiais mes frères dans leurs appartements respectifs. J'espérais que mes autres frères n'allaient pas me rendre une petite visite eux aussi.   
  
Le lendemain, Turel repartit avec les siens. Rahab resta quelques jours de plus. Il eut tout le loisir d'étudier les livres de l'humaine. Mais il resta pour me parler d'autre chose:  
  
«- Raziel, je voudrai te parler de cette humaine.  
  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui répondis-je sèchement  
  
- Tu sais, il n'y pas de honte d'être très proche des humains.   
  
- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire Rahab. »  
  
Mon ton était irrité.  
  
« - Non, mais tu ne semble pas disposer à écouter. Je ne dirai qu'une chose, si tu ressens pour cette humaine un sentiment opposé à la haine alors accepte-le et partage-le avec elle. J'ai déjà vécu cela et je puis te dire que c'est formidable quand l'autre ressent la même chose! »  
  
Sa voix prit un ton passionn  
  
« - Est-ce tout?  
  
- Oui. Maintenant je te laisse, je repars avec les miens dans mon clan. Au revoir Raziel. »  
  
Sa voix était triste.  
  
Je laissai mon frère Rahab partir avec les siens et réfléchis aux quelques mots qu'il m'avait dits. Je me demandai bien ce que cela voulait signifier...  
  
Les vampires ne peuvent s'entendre avec les humains. Je savais que mon frère Rahab par son comportement allait contre nos lois et nos règles. Mon père pourtant le laissait faire. Je considérais que c'était contre nature. Je ne le comprenais pas. Je ressentais pour les humains qu'une haine féroce, l'envie de les tuer, les massacrer, les annihiler, les torturer. Mais parfois au mieux je ressentais pour certains qu'une vague indifférence. Pourtant cette humaine… Je ne me comprenais pas… Est-ce que mon frère Turel avait vu juste ? Avait-il mieux su décrypter mes réactions ? J'avais peur qu'il ait raison mais… Mais… Que faire ?  
  
**Notes** : Pendant longtemps, il m'a semblé que mon monde de Legacy of Kain était un peu tiré par les cheveux par l'absence de vampires femelles. Mais :  
  
- Umah a trompé Kain. Il doit avoir une certaine rancœur contre elle qui s'est généralisée aux autres femmes. Il pense que les femmes sont perfides et torpides.  
  
- Quand Raziel visite le monde de Soul Reaver I et qu'il parle des vampires de ses frères, il ne définit pas leur genre. J'en ai conclu par défaut que c'était des vampires mâles.  
  
Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre n'a pas été publié tout de suite. J'ai pas mal réfléchit dessus. Et enfin de compte j'ai changé peu de chose.   
  
Encore merci à VoraSama qui m'avait donné son avis, il y a très longtemps.   
  
Et un grand merci à Lynn qui m'a accordé de son précieux temps et qui est une formidable amie de très bons conseils. (Et pas que pour les fics, merci encore de ton soutient pendant les examens de juin.)  
  
_ Nyarla_


	5. Tristesse

**_ Donne-moi ton cœur  
  
_** _Chapitre 5  
_ _Tristesse_  
  
J'ouvris l'enveloppe qui était sur la table. Je pensais que c'était un message de menace venant du chef vampire. Je n'avais pas si tort que ça:  
  
« Humaine à la main leste,  
  
J'espère que la maison que j'ai fait arranger pour toi te plaît. Ses petits cadeaux ne sont qu'un début. Si tu te montres sage et docile, tu en auras d'autres. N'oublie pas, je suis ton maître, tu es mon esclave. J'ai un droit de vie et de mort sur toi. Obéis-moi et je te récompenserai. Désobéis-moi et je te punirai. Ne me déçois pas.»  
  
Je m'approchai du trousseau, les vêtements étaient de belle qualité. J'allai dans ma chambre. Un petit lit m'y attendait. Ses draps étaient en matière noble. Dans l'armoire, du beau linge de maison y était rangé. Je retournai dans la pièce principale et m'aperçus d'une autre porte. Je l'ouvris. C'était la buanderie. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à aller dehors pour chercher mon eau.   
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut. Psylvia tambourinait à la porte en m'appelant.  
  
«- Réveille-toi, fainéante! »  
  
Je sautai de mon lit et allai lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée.   
  
«- C'est pas trop tôt!  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, lui demandais-je d'un ton ensommeill  
  
- Les soldats ont demandé aux filles et aux femmes du village de se rassembler, me dit-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi faire?  
  
- Ca ils ne me l'ont pas dit. Aller, aller, habille-toi donc! Dépêche-toi! »  
  
Alors je me rendis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Dans la pièce à coté, Psylvia se mit à me parler:  
  
«- Hier, j't'ai vu avec ce vampire. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait donc?  
  
- Mais rien.  
  
- J'en suis pas si sure. Son ton était suspicieux. Entre nous, je le trouve pas mal. Pas du tout le genre de monstres que nous décrivent nos parents. Et toi, t'en penses quoi?   
  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est un vampire. C'est l'assassin de Jawaad, et pour cela il faut que je le déteste de toutes mes forces.   
  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu penses exactement ce que tu dis, me dit-elle très calmement.  
  
- Comment oses-tu? »  
  
J'étais offusquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
« - C'était pas un homme du village qui te faisait rougir hier. Je me demande ce que tu as fait avec ce vampire? »  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
« - Psylvia, tu ne penses qu'à ça!   
  
- Il faut rester proche des réalités. Aller, ma jolie, dépêchons, veux-tu? »  
  
Son ton était moqueur, elle ne pensait pas à mal.   
  
C'était bien du Psylvia, ça! C'était une fille sympathique et gentille. Je la connaissais depuis mon arrivée au village. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie, mais pas ma confidente. Elle était un peu fouineuse, rien n'échappait à son regard d'aigle. Parfois, je trouvais sa curiosité maladive voire malsaine. Elle aimait les ragots, un peu trop à mon goût. Et puis sa désinvolture me gênait. Mais je connaissais d'avance sa réponse : « Tant qu'j'suis avec mon homme, tout va bien et j'suis heureuse. »   
  
Nous sortîmes de ma maison et nous rejoignîmes les autres femmes. Les vampires nous mirent les unes à côté des autres. Une petite femme boulotte escortée de deux vampires inspectait chaque fille. Elle en avait déjà choisit deux. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Psylvia:  
  
«- Que sais-tu faire, lui demanda-t-elle  
  
- Je suis couturière, répondit Psylvia  
  
- Bien, bien. Tu ne vas donc pas vivre au château. Par contre, il se peut que le Seigneur Raziel ait de temps en temps de petits travaux pour toi. »  
  
Elle avança d'un pas. Et toi, que sais-tu faire?   
  
« - Je suis une «healer».  
  
- Toi aussi tu restes au village. Tout du moins pour le moment… Il se peut que le Maître ait des projets te concernant. »  
  
Son visage sévère avait disparu. Elle me souria chaleureusement comme si elle me reconnaissait et savait ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Je n'aimais pas ça.   
  
Elle continua son inspection avec les vampires. Elle choisit deux autres filles encore. Elle se dirigea accompagnée des quatre jeunes filles et de l'escorte de soldats vers le château.   
  
Cela faisait quelques jours que nous étions arrivés, maintenant. Je commençais à m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui était au-dessus de ma tête. Les esclaves formaient deux groupes distincts. Ceux qui travaillaient au village, qui le faisaient vivre. Les autres, surtout des hommes, qui s'occupaient de l'entretient du château. J'entrais dans la première catégorie.  
  
Les premiers jours de mon arrivée, je n'eus pas de répit. Je courais à droite, à gauche. Les gens avaient besoin de moi. Ainsi, je dus faire des consultations à tours de bras. Entraînée par le feu de l'action, je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort, ni sur celui de mes compatriotes. Je n'avais qu'un seul but : faire tous ce qui m'était possible pour soulager les gens de leurs souffrances et leur éviter de mourir. J'étais comme cela. J'aimais passionnément le métier que m'avais appris mes parents. Je pouvais l'exercer dans n'importe quelle condition car j'avais l'impression qu'en l'effectuant, je leur rendais hommage. Quand j'avais des difficultés, ils venaient à moi me souffler le remède. J'avais l'impression de me rapprocher d'eux. Je savais pertinemment que cette petite histoire que je me racontais n'était qu'illusion mais elle me permettait de supporter le quotidien et elle me redonnait courage et motivation. Dans cette situation dramatique, il ne fallait en aucun cas se laisser abattre. De toute façon, je ne me l'autorisais pas, je ne voulais qu'une chose que mes parents soient fiers de moi. C'était pour le moment mon unique souhait. Une fois arrivée devant mon lit défait, je m'y couchais, lasse de la dure journée. J'eus alors tout le temps de réaliser ma nouvelle condition. J'étais esclave, c'est à dire prisonnière. Plus jamais je ne reverrais mon petit village, plus jamais je ne goûterais aux joies de la liberté et pour tout le restant de mes jours je resterais assujettie aux vampires. Dés qu'un garde m'ordonnait d'aller voir telle personne, je devais le suivre. Si jamais j'émettais un avis contraire, il me lançait un regard menaçant me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de lui obéir. Pourquoi ce chef vampire était-il tombé sur moi ? Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas mieux protégée ? Ne veillaient-ils pas sur moi ? Cela servait à rien de se lamenter. Il valait mieux suivre le mouvement, sinon le désespoir allait s'installer…J'étais malgré tout amère, la vie m'avait déjà joué un tour de cochon. Aujourd'hui encore, elle recommençait. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre. Je me faisais une raison.   
  
Les gens que je voyais souffraient avant tout de fortes fièvres. D'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, il n'y avait pas d'épidémies qui ravageaient tout sur leurs passages. Les vampires, aussi étrange que cela puise paraître, avaient imposé certaines normes d'hygiène à leurs esclaves. La population que j'avais à soigner se composait surtout d'adultes jeunes, de vieillards, et d'enfants s'approchant de l'âge de la raison. Il y avait très peu d'enfants en bas-âge. J'avais demandé des explications. Les gens me dirent qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas coopérer avec les vampires en leur fournissant la main d'œuvre nécessaire. D'autres me dirent que ce n'était pas un avenir pour un enfant d'être esclave. Je fus particulièrement soufflée par ces réponses. Est-ce un avenir d'être un pauvre paysan boueux ? Je ne le crois pas. Ces gens étaient d'un égoïsme monstrueux. Une forte colère gronda tout au fond de moi à leur encontre. Ils condamnaient d'autres personnes à subir le même sort qu'eux. Ils étaient méchants, aigris et injustes. Mon amertume contre la vie se transforma en une rancœur envers eux. Passer ces premiers moments, je me mis à réfléchir. Est-ce une vie d'être né esclave ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je suis sûre que si j'étais une mère, je l'aurais mieux compris. Je culpabilisais d'avoir eu des sentiments haineux à l'encontre d'autres humains. Les seuls à blâmer dans cette affaire étaient les vampires. Ma colère se dissipa progressivement mais un profond ressentiment dont les vampires étaient l'objet commença à s'installer.  
  
Au bout de quelques jours, j'eus moins d'activités. Je me consacrais à la lecture des livres que le chef vampire m'avait offerts. J'appris nombreuses choses sur ces créatures de la nuit.  
  
Un jour, l'un des soldats frappa à ma porte. Il demanda que je prenne mon matériel et que le suive. J'obtempérai. Ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelques jours pour comprendre mon utilité. Lors d'un entraînement, un jeune vampire s'était blessé. J'avais lu que les vampires s'auto soignaient, mais selon leur âge, cela se faisait plus ou moins rapidement. Quelques jours auraient fallu à celui-là. Minutieusement, je commençai mon travail. J'ignorais si mes soins allaient changer quelque chose. Etant donné que sa blessure était à la jambe, je devais m'agenouiller. J'étais complètement absorbée parce que je faisais. Tout à coups, une voix me cria dessus:   
  
«-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? »  
  
Je levai la tête pour voir qui me criait dessus: le chef vampire! A coté de lui se tenaient deux autres vampires qui lui ressemblaient. Leurs étoles étaient de différentes couleurs, l'un en avait une verte, l'autre en avait une bleue. Leurs symboles étaient aussi différents. Tellement absorbée par ce que je faisais, je n'avais nullement remarqué ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je m'aperçus que pleins de vampires m'entouraient, me regardaient, m'observaient. Je croyais être en plein cauchemar. Je n'étais pas rassurée et j'essayais de me faire toute petite. Je ne voulais pas leur donner de mauvaises idées. Le chef vampire s'approcha de moi. Je voulais exposer mes arguments même si je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Je me relevai. Avant qu'il me cria de nouveau dessus, je notais qu'il ne portait plus sa pièce d'armure, mais seulement ses protections de cuir aux poignets et aux chevilles ainsi que son étole.  
  
«- Que fais-tu là? Ce n'est pas une zone permise pour les humains.   
  
- L'un de vos soldats m'a demandée d'en soigner un autre. »  
  
J'avais trop peur, je ne voulais pas le regarder. Pensant que j'en avais trop dit, j'adoptai un profil bas.  
  
«- Cela fait la seconde fois que tu me désobéis! »  
  
Je baissai la tête. Je tremblai de tout mon corps. Mes jambes étaient en coton. Il s'approcha plus prés de moi. Il plaça une de ses griffes sous mon menton et, délicatement, il me pencha la tête en arrière pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils brillaient de colère. Cette fois-ci, leur propriétaire me menaça:  
  
«- Si tu me désobéis une troisième fois, ce sera la mort, humaine! Est-ce bien compris?  
  
- Oui. »  
  
Ma voix était presque inaudible, la peur m'empêchant de parler.  
  
Il retira sa griffe de mon menton et s'adressa à ses soldats en se tournant vers eux:  
  
«- Vous saviez qu'il était interdit qu'un humain sorte de la zone réservée! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé? »  
  
Visiblement, les soldats étaient gênés. Ils ne répondirent rien.   
  
«- Déguerpissez! »   
  
Ils partirent sans demander leurs restes et doivent courir encore. Le chef vampire se focalisa de nouveau sur moi. Pendant qu'il parlait à ses soldats, j'avais rabaissé la tête. Il me la pencha de nouveau en arrière avec la même délicatesse:  
  
«- Donne-moi une explication, me demanda t-il.  
  
- Je croyais que je devais aussi obéir à vos soldats. »  
  
Ma réponse n'était pas assurée, mais elle était sincère.  
  
« -Tu as eu tort!   
  
- Mais je pensais que votre ordre s'appliquait à tout le monde, qu'il était de mon devoir de soigner indifféremment les vampires et les humains! »  
  
Ma réponse fut très spontanée. J'avais, d'un coup, gagner en assurance car j'étais persuadée que ma réponse était la bonne. Et de plus, elle venait du fond de mon cœur. J'étais son esclave, j'obéissais à ses ordres. Je devais à tout prix gommer les différences de mon esprit.   
  
Elle ne dut guère lui plaire, car il me repoussa violemment. Je tombai à genou. Je me relevai. Je ne bougeai plus, j'étais terrifiée. J'attendais son ordre. Il me jeta finalement mon sac que je rattrapai:  
  
«- Disparais de ma vue! »  
  
Je me mis à courir vers le village. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Elles ruisselèrent sur mon visage. Je me précipitai dans ma maison et me jetai sur mon lit. J'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller. Comment n'avait-il pas compris ce que je lui disais? Cela m'attrista beaucoup. Je savais ce qui m'attendait même si je lui obéissais, je ne devais pas me leurrer. Je savais ce qui l'intéressaient en moi et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'agir. Je voulais que mes parents soient encore vivants, qu'ils viennent me consoler. Non! Je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne viendraient pas, et personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Je devais me débrouiller par moi-même. Je me sentais si seule!   
  
Je trouvais que la vie était cruelle avec moi. J'étais née esclave, j'allais mourir esclave. C'était l'évidence même! C'était mon destin! Pourtant, le grand vampire aux cheveux d'argent, Kain, nous avaient affranchis, mes parents et moi. J'avais, tout au fond de moi, enfouis ces souvenirs gênants. Je me rappelai comment il aimait s'occuper de moi, me prendre dans ses bras d'une manière si paternelle. Je me rappelai aussi que c'était à cause de moi, qu'ils nous avaient affranchis, la mort dans l'âme. Il disait que j'étais trop belle pour être élevée en captivité. Le chef vampire ne devait pas penser exactement la même chose à mon sujet que Kain. Je continuais à pleurer, et à force, je m'endormis d'épuisement.  
  
**Notes** : Pour une fois je n'ai rien à déclarer au FISC. J'espère tout simplement que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.  
  
Merci à VoraSama pour les temps anciens.  
  
Merci à Lynn pour les temps présents.  
  
_Nyarla_


	6. Fouet

**_Donne-moi ton cœur_**  
  
_ Chapitre 6_  
_Fouet_  
  
Notre vie tranquille d'esclaves changea du jour au lendemain.. Ainsi un matin, les soldats vampires qui nous géraient nous avaient rassemblés sur la place du village. Ils nous guidèrent vers les briqueteries et les tuileries. Seuls les vieillards, les enfants et les malades étaient restés au village, avec quelques boulangers et quelques fermiers.   
  
Les soldats vampires nous firent travailler dans les briqueteries du château. Les hommes extrayaient l'argile et la terre, ils faisaient les dosages nécessaires. Puis les femmes moulaient les briques. Enfin d'autres hommes les cuisaient. Quand les vampires jugèrent qu'il y avait assez de briques, presque tous les hommes et un grand nombre des femmes dont je faisais partie allèrent vers le site de la construction. Les hommes construisaient, tandis que les femmes transportaient à l'aide de brouettes le matériel nécessaire à la construction. Ce travail était harassant. Il était évident que si les vampires avaient fait ce raid, ce n'était pas pour nous regarder vivre, ni être des sujets d'étude. L'idée de leur servir de garde manger m'avait bien entendu effleurer l'esprit, mais l'idée de leur servir de main d'œuvre m'avait parut plus logique. Ce travail était d'autant plus dur que la nourriture était en petite quantité. Nous ne pouvions pas manger au milieu de la journée. Cela nous était interdit. On aurait dit que c'était un fait exprès, que les vampires nous rendaient plus difficile encore la tâche. Nous faire souffrir plus que de raison devait être leur but et leur seul plaisir. Ainsi, quand je rentrais le soir, mon estomac était tenaillé par la faim, et mon corps était complètement éreinté. Mon esprit ne pouvait plus vagabonder dans mes réflexions.   
  
Les jours passaient et ce que nous construisions prenait forme. C'était soit un haras, soit une écurie. Tout le monde commençait à être sérieusement fatigué. Nous travaillions en nous arrêtant si peu, du matin au soir. Les soldats n'étaient pas indulgents avec nous. Ils étaient même cruels. Ainsi, les femmes qui renversaient le matériel ou les hommes qui se trompaient légèrement étaient punis d'une dizaine de coups de fouet, il me semble.   
  
Un jour, je vis Psylvia trébucher. Elle renversa son chargement. Déjà, un soldat vampire s'approchait d'elle pour la punir. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je m'arrêtai et me précipitai vers elle pour m'interposer entre eux.  
  
« - Retourne travailler humaine, me dit-il sur un ton strict.  
  
- Laissez-la tranquille, vous savez que ce travail est dur. Vous préjugez de nos forces!  
  
- Remettrais-tu en cause mon jugement, humaine, me dit-il avec un ton soupçonneux.  
  
- Laissez-la repartir. Dés que quelqu'un trébuche ou se trompe légèrement vous le punissez. On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir.  
  
- Tu as raison, ça nous divertis, humaine! »  
  
Il me fit un sourire sadique.  
  
« - Mais pour ton audace et ton insolence, tu seras punie à sa place. »  
  
En se tournant vers d'autres soldats.   
  
« - Emmenez-la, leur cria-t-il. »  
  
Deux gardes fondirent sur moi, et m'attrapèrent chacun par un de mes bras. Ils me traînèrent jusqu'à une sorte de pilori où ils m'attachèrent. Ils allaient me fouetter. Combien de fois? Je l'ignorais. J'entendis mon instrument de torture siffler l'air et s'abattre sur mon dos. Il fallait que j'essaye de me contrôler, il fallait que je reste stoïque. Cela aurait provoqué deux réactions opposées chez mes bourreaux. Soit lassés par ce spectacle peu amusant, ils auraient arrêté de me fouetter, soit cela les encourageraient à me frapper plus fort pour connaître ma résistance à la torture. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents. Le rythme était lent mais les coups puissants. Le rythme, peu à peu, s'accéléra. Mes bourreaux m'arrachèrent des hurlements de douleur. Elle était trop forte, si forte que mes yeux se mirent à pleurer tout seuls. Le fouet se transforma en une flamme qui me léchait la chair. La douleur disparut pour laisser place à un feu ardent. Rien ne m'avait préparé à vivre ces durs moments. Je ne pus compter le nombres de coups qu'ils m'avaient déjà portés. Les autres vampires avaient rassemblé tous les esclaves. Même si ma vision était brouillée par les larmes, je pus distinguer leurs expressions. L'effroi était sur leur visage, et une peur immense dans leurs yeux. Certains grimaçaient de souffrance, d'autre se bouchaient les oreilles pour ne plus entendre mes cris déchirants et inhumains. D'autre encore, fermaient leurs paupières pour ne plus me voir se débattre. Mais la majorité ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette scène, leurs tempéraments sadiques devaient reprendre le pas. Aucun n'osait intervenir pour prendre ma défense. Tous craignaient de se voir affliger le même traitement. Quant à mes bourreaux qui surveillaient l'attroupement, ils avaient tous sur leurs lèvres un petit rictus de satisfaction et de plaisir mêlés. Je pouvais lire dans leur regard une certaine excitation pour ce qui se passait. Mon dos était incandescent. Mon esprit commença à vaciller. Encore une fois j'entendis le fouet se lever et siffler l'air mais curieusement je ne le sentis pas s'abattre sur mon dos bien que je l'entendis claquer. Quelqu'un s'était interposé entre mes bourreaux et moi. Mon sauveur se tourna vers moi et me détacha. Mes jambes étaient incapables de me porter, je m'agenouillai. Mon sauveur me soutena et m'accompagna dans ma chute. Il me fit aussi légèrement pivoter pour que je puisse profiter de la scène. Je voulais savoir qui était venu à mon aide et je tournai la tête. Je fus réellement surprise. Le chef vampire! C'était le chef vampire. Il lança un regard désapprobateur et menaçant à ses soldats.   
  
Il me releva et mit un de mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il plaça les siens derrière mon dos et mes jambes et me souleva comme si j'étais une plume. Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil sur les esclaves. Leur expression avait changé du tout au tout. Leurs yeux exprimaient la surprise et la terreur. Mais d'autres me portaient un regard dur et froid, luisant de mépris. Ils s'imaginaient je ne sais quelle relation entre le chef vampire et moi. Il me transporta chez moi. Dans ma maison, il me posa sur la table à manger et se pencha pour voir les blessures. Il examina très consciencieusement et laissa même une de ses griffes glisser dans mon dos. J'attendais qu'il me dise quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas. Alors je décidai de rompre le silence:  
  
« - Vous ne léchez pas le sang? »  
  
Je me retournai pour voir son expression. Son visage exprimait le dégoût.   
  
« -C'est normal, je suis toute sale et terreuse, ajoutai-je.  
  
- Je t'emmène au château, me dit-il. Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule. Quelles sont les potions que tu dois prendre pour te soigner? »  
  
Je m'assis avec difficulté avant de me mettre debout. Puis, je pris mon sac et entassai les potions nécessaires à mes soins. Prête à le suivre, il se remit dans la position pour me reprendre dans ses bras. Je reculai:  
  
« - Non! Laissez-moi marcher dans le village! Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec les autres.  
  
- Comme tu voudras ! »  
  
Arrivés assez loin du village, je m'arrêtai. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je ne pouvais plus marcher. Sans dire un mot, le vampire comprit tout de suite, et délicatement il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais creuse, vide de toute substance. Mes yeux me piquaient de fatigue. En temps normal, je me serais sans doute blottie contre mon protecteur, mais mon instinct me dictait le contraire. Je savais que la conduite du vampire à mon égard n'était pas normale, je ne réussis pas à rassembler suffisamment mes idées. Alors, je me laissais bercer simplement dans ses bras. Nous arrivîmes dans son château.  
  
Dans le hall d'entrée, se trouvait la petite femme boulotte de l'autre jour. Le seigneur vampire lui ordonna de nous suivre. Nous montâmes plusieurs escaliers pour arriver dans une petite chambre bleue. Le vampire me déposa sur le lit, et il s'adressa à la petite femme:  
  
« - Maria, occupe-toi d'elle. »  
  
Puis il se retourna vers moi.   
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à te reposer. Je viendrai te voir demain. »  
  
Son ton était doux. A ces mots rassurants, je hochai simplement la tête.  
  
« - Mon Seigneur, excusez-moi, mais que dois-je faire de ses vêtements, demanda Maria.  
  
- Faits les laver. Je veux qu'elle en mette d'autres pendant son séjour ici. »  
  
Le vampire nous laissa. La petite femme boulotte alla dans la pièce qui communiquait avec la mienne. J'entendis comme de l'eau coulée en continue. La femme revint vers moi:  
  
« - Tu peux m'appeler Maria. Je gère les femmes de chambres du Seigneur. J'suis aussi la cuisinière, et j'm'occupe des missions domestiques un peu particulières qu'il me confie. J'suis un peu sa femme de confiance. Tu vois, ma fille, j'vais t'laver parce que t'es toute sale. Tu t'sentiras beaucoup mieux après cela. Au fait, ma fille, c'est quoi ton nom?  
  
- Ange. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête puis m'aida à me relever et à me déshabiller. Elle me fit signe d'entrer dans la salle d'où venait le bruit d'eau, et m'invita à plonger dans le grand bassin. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre de pièce  
  
« - Comment est-ce possible? Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
- C'est une salle de bain. Le Seigneur Raziel décida d'en installer quand il découvrit, lors d'attaques, que certaines familles nobles en avaient chez eux. Y a plus besoin d'aller chercher l'eau au puits. »  
  
Elle me lava les cheveux et le corps. L'eau prit une couleur étrange, preuve de ma saleté. En sortant du bain, elle me mit un épais tissu qui sécha les gouttes d'eau. Elle changea de pièce et ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir une chemise de nuit. Elle revint vers moi, et m'habilla avec. Ensuite avec le même tissu qu'elle appelait serviette, elle me frotta les cheveux. Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec moi, elle s'occupa du feu. Elle s'adressa ensuite à moi:  
  
« - Ma fille, mets-toi dos à la cheminée. Ca va te sécher les cheveux. J'vais descendre aux cuisines pour te préparer un bon repas. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Je te l'apporterai t'à l'heure parce que je dois m'occuper des autres. »  
  
Je ne pus même pas le remercier. Une fois ces mots prononcés, elle disparut derrière la porte. Je m'assis en tailleur comme elle me l'avait dit, dos au feu. La chaleur envahis mon corps et je me sentis aussi chaude qu'une caille. Je commençais à me sentir revivre et mon esprit se remit à réfléchir. Le comportement de ce vampire à mon égard n'était pas normal. A cause de cette satanée gifle ? Si j'avais su… Enfants, les adultes nous racontait que les vampires étaient des êtres cruels et méchants. Mais lui, il ne l'était pas pour le moment. J'aurais dit que mon bien-être le préoccupait. De plus, il essayait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'à la fois je le craigne mais aussi que j'ais plus confiance en lui. En avait-il conscience ? Peut-être que dans peu de temps, il me révèlerait sa véritable nature ? J'étais terriblement troublée par ce comportement tout de même ambiguë. Il s'était montré très violent à mon encontre à deux reprises. Autant là, il était comparable à l'agneau qui vient de naître. Peut-être que lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Pour le moment il n'était pas menaçant, je ne devais en aucun cas réveiller la bête que sommeillait en lui.   
  
Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Maria mais je la revis revenir avec un large plateau abondamment garni de victuailles. Elle le posa sur le petit bureau. Elle me fit signe de m'attabler pour manger, ce que je fis vivement: j'avais très faim. Maria s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se mit à me parler:  
  
« - Tu dois être affamée, ma fille. Tu peux manger autant q'tu veux. Si tu as encore faim, j'irai en remonter d'aute pour toi. Y a aucun problème! »  
  
Son ton était enjoué.  
  
« - Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela? Je suis une esclave comme les autres, lui dis-je entre deux bouchées.  
  
- Pace que l'Maître m'a personnellement demandé de m'occuper de toi. V'là pourquoi! Au fait, pas de politesse entre nous, tu veux!  
  
- Maria, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour ce que vous avez pour moi ce soir. »  
  
En disant cela, je me penchai légèrement.  
  
« - Y a pas de problème ma fille. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »  
  
Son expression devint soucieuse.   
  
« - Tu trouves ça bon?  
  
- Mieux que ça Maria! C'est un délice ! »  
  
Je ne lui mentais pas. Réellement je trouvai cela très bon.  
  
« - Ravie de t'l'entendre dire. Ca m'fait plaisir. »  
  
Ce soir là, j'avais mangé comme une petite oie. J'étais repue. Après mon repas, Maria débarrassa le plateau et me laissa seule. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit, et m'endormis presque tout de suite.  
  
**Notes** : Pas tellement de chose à dire sur ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de rendre plus effroyable le passage de la flagellation. Mais je ne pense pas avoir particulièrement bien réussi cette scène. Quant à Maria, elle est un peu issu des couches basses de la société. C'est pour cela que je l'ai doté d'un parler un peu spécial. Cela ne vous gêne pas au moins ?  
  
Et toujours un GRAND merci à Lynn qui m'accorde de son précieux temps pour être ma béta-reader.  
  
_ Nyarla_


	7. Discussion

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre 7**

**Discussion**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut. Le seigneur vampire s'était agenouillé à côté de mon lit. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu pénétrer dans ma chambre tellement que je dormais comme un loir. Il me caressait lentement les cheveux, et il faisait glisser parmi eux ses griffes. J'étais étonnée de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'aperçut que j'étais réveillée.

« - N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Son ton était calme mais son expression grave.

Comment ne pouvais-je pas avoir peur? J'étais en compagnie d'un très puissant vampire qui s'intéressait à moi un peu trop à mon goût. En plus, malgré le fait que je sois réveillée, il continuait ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Ses yeux perçant aussi dorés que ceux d'un chat me fixaient avec attention pour déceler mes moindres mouvements, les moindres tressautements.

« - Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillée mais il fait grand jour maintenant. Maria va bientôt venir t'aider à te préparer. Tu es encore faible, tu resteras dans ta chambre pour te reposer. Je te ferai amener des livres pour t'occuper. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire au vampire. J'étais étonnée et j'avais peur. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Etait-ce dans son plan? Etait-ce une manière de me torturer? Etait-ce une manière de me montrer que j'étais soumise à son humeur du moment? De me montrer la toute puissance qu'il avait sur moi?

« - Je voudrai aussi que l'on discute à propos d'hier. Je voudrai éclaircir certaines choses avec toi. Mais cela attendra plus tard. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mes questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

« - As-tu perdu ta voix, me demanda-t-il. Ou est-ce seulement un caprice? Peut-être que tu es mal réveillée? »

On frappa à la porte et on entra: Maria! Le vampire se releva aussitôt et s'adressa à elle.

« - Je veux que tu la laves et que tu la soignes. Choisit lui une belle robe. Et donne-lui à manger. Je viendrai la faire chercher dans l'après-midi. Je voudrai m'entretenir personnellement avec elle. »

Il se retourna vers moi.

« - J'espère que tu auras retrouvé ta voix d'ici là. »

Il quitta la pièce. Maria s'approcha du lit.

« - Aller, ma fille! Tu as entendu, le Seigneur Raziel veut qu' tu sois toute belle. Et je vais transformer ses désirs en réalité. »

A ces mots, je me levai mais ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. L'idée qu'on m'apprête pour plaire à un homme me dégoûta. Surtout pour plaire à un seigneur vampire. Mon dos se rappela à moi. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa mais je réussis à étouffer mon cri. Cela ne suffit pas à couper le fil de ma réflexion. Cette femme me traitait quasiment comme si j'étais ou allais devenir la concubine du vampire. Je n'aimais pas cela. Ce vampire l'avait-il laissé paraître à Maria? Etais-ce sa volonté? Ou est-ce que je me trompais? En tout cas, je ferais tout pour ne pas devenir la concubine de ce vampire.

Maria était entrain de me faire couler un bain. Encore une fois elle allait me laver. Elle additionna cette fois-ci à l'eau, des huiles odorantes. Elle me lava et elle me sécha. Elle me fit pénétrer dans ma chambre. Elle me demanda où étaient les soins. Je lui indiqua et lui dis la marche à suivre. Je voulais briser le silence.

« - Etes vous à son service depuis longtemps?

- Oh, depuis qu z'années déjà. En fait avant d'ête sa servante, j'étais macrelle. C'est tout naturellement qu'il me choisit pour gérer son harem. Maintenant j'ai rendu mon tablier et c'est ma belle fille qui s'en occupe...

- Quel genre de Maître est-il? »

Cette question me paraissait normale dans cette conversation. J'étais curieuse de connaître la réponse.

« - Il n'est pas bien méchant. Je dirais que c'est un bon Maître. »

Elle étendit son bras vers l'armoire.

« - Mais j'touche du bois. Il nous laisse faire c'qu'on veut. Mais il peut s'avérer très cruel et violent quand on ne suit pas sa volonté.

- Vous qui le connaissez bien, pourquoi s'intéresse t-il à moi?

- C'est un mystère. A vous de le découvrir et de lui poser les bonnes questions.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes ennuyantes questions.

- De rien, ma fille. Mais tes questions ne sont pas ennuyeuses. »

Elle me choisit une robe simple mais bien coupée. Elle s'occupa du feu. Puis elle me dit qu'elle allait revenir avec de quoi manger avant de disparaître.

Je l'attendis. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Mais je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. J'allais vers le petit bureau et ouvris le tiroir. Il y avait un nécessaire à écrire. Je me dirigeais vers l'imposante armoire et fouillais dedans. Il y avait des tas de vêtements, mais aussi des draps et des travaux de coutures neufs. Une magnifique boite à couture trônait au dernier étage. Je renfermais le tiroir et les portes de l'armoire. Et je m'asseyais sur mon lit défait. Maria arriva enfin. Son plateau, tout comme la vieille, transportait mille délicieuses choses.

« - Ecoute ma fille. J't'laisse manger seule. Faut qu'j'demande au Seigneur si j'peux t'laisser qu'part pour pouvoir retaper ton lit. Sinon, j'ferais ça plus tard. Bon appétit! »

Elle disparut derrière la porte encore une fois. J'avais faim, et je dévorai tout ce qui me passait par les mains. J'avais fini mon petit-déjeuner quand elle revint. Elle m'apporta la réponse du chef vampire. Il ne voulait pas. Alors Maria décida de retaper mon lit maintenant. Je l'y aidais, bien qu'elle ait refusé mon aide. Puis elle débarrassa le plateau, et partit.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire de moi. Je tournai-virai dans la chambre. Puis, je décidais de me recoucher dans le lit en me remontant l'édredon sur moi. Je me rendormis. Je devais être épuisée.

Et de nouveau, de la même manière que le matin, le chef vampire me réveilla.

« -Lève-toi. J'ai envie de discuter avec toi à propos d'hier. Et je veux aussi te montrer une pièce que tu apprécieras à sa juste valeur. »

Sa voix était toujours calme, et son expression ne laissait rien paraître.

Il se releva et recula de quelques pas pour me laisser faire. Il scrutait mes moindres mouvements. Une fois que je me mis sur les jambes, il me désigna une paire de bottes. Je les enfilais. Il me fit sortir de ma chambre et me guida à travers son château jusqu'à deux grandes et larges portes en bois. Elles étaient monumentales. Il les ouvrit sans difficulté. Cette pièce qu'il voulait me montrer était sa bibliothèque. Cette pièce était grande et très sombre. Je crois bien qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Contre les murs, il y avait des rayonnages remplis de livres et montant jusqu'au plafond. Une large et lourde table était au centre de la pièce. Sur l'un des murs, il y avait une haute cheminée en marbre gris. Une horloge y était posée. Deux confortables fauteuils en cuir et un épais tapis s'y réchauffaient. Le vampire me désigna l'un d'eux, mais je préférais m'asseoir par terre. Je reculais, légèrement le lourd fauteuil pour avoir plus d'espace. Le vampire me regarda faire avec étonnement. Une fois que je fus installée, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il prit la parole:

« - Que s'est-il passé hier? Pourquoi mes enfants t'ont-ils punie?

- Depuis que les travaux ont commencé, ils n'arrêtent pas de nous fouetter dés que l'on fait la moindre erreur. Hier, une de mes amies allait être ainsi punie, je me suis interposée. Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Tu as l'air de dire que c'est excessif. Je pense que tu me dis la vérité. J'agirai en conséquence.

- Vous ne remettez pas en cause ma parole cette fois-ci?

- Que veux-tu dire? »

Sa voix trahissait son étonnement.

J'allais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais je me retins ce n'étais ni le moment, ni le lieu pour parler de cela. Son regard devint vague comme s'il se remémorait des évènements passés. Je vis comme une sorte d'éclair passé dans son regard. Enfin, il se souvenait:

« - Tu parles du jour où je t'ai trouvé dans la zone interdite. Tu savais pertinemment que tu ne devais pas te trouver là. »

Son ton était un peu plus vif, sa voix un peu plus forte.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres. Une idée lui avait traversé la tête. D'un coup, il s'agenouilla juste devant moi, il me saisit par l'épaule pour être sur que je ne m'enfuis pas. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin.

« - Dis-moi, humaine, si j'étais blessé, est-ce que tu me soignerais?

- Oui. »

Quelle surprenante question je trouvais

« - Trahirais-tu ta race?

- Là n'est pas le propos! »

Que voulait-il me faire dire? Il me relâcha l'épaule pour poser son front à la place sa main.

« - Tu es bien une surprenante humaine, me murmura-t-il. Je verrai si tu m'as dit la vérité. »

Il se dégagea la tête et regarda l'horloge.

« - Il est l'heure, me dit-il en se relevant. »

Il me tendis son bras pour m'aider à me relever, ce que je fis. Il marcha un peu dans la pièce, et il se retourna vers moi.

« - Est-ce que tu aimes ma bibliothèque? Si tu veux, je peux te faire escorter par mes enfants ou Maria pour que tu puisses lire. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

« Bien! Voila une chose de régler. Demain, nous reprendrons notre intéressante discussion. »

Il sortit de la pièce, je le suivis en silence. Il me raccompagna dans ma chambre. Un plat fumant m'attendait sur le bureau. Le vampire ne rentra pas. Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je n'en perçus pas la signification. Il me salua simplement de la tête avant de refermer la porte.

De nouveau, je me retrouvais seule. J'aurais bien voulu que le vampire reste avec moi. Je m'aperçus que sa présence ne m'était pas désagréable. Non! Normalement, je devrais trouver ses moments pénibles. Je devais le détester et le haïr. Mais je ne réussissais pas. J'espère que... Non! Ce n'était pas cela non plus. Il m'intriguait car je trouvais ses réactions bizarres pour un vampire. Ses soldats avaient les réactions que je m'étais imaginée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un chef vampire, un lieutenant de Kain?

Le lendemain, après que Maria se soit occupée de moi, je me rendis avec elle dans la bibliothèque. J'avais décidé d'y rester toute ma journée. J'avais d'abord jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur les livres, puis j'affinais mon choix. Je ne pris que ceux qui traitaient des vampires. Au hasard, j'en pris un et je me mis à le lire. A midi, Maria m'apporta à manger. Pendant mon repas je ne pus lâcher des yeux le livre. Je le lisais, je le dévorais. Elle revint chercher le plat. Plus tard dans l'après midi, tellement absorbée par le livre je n'entendis pas le maître des lieux se glisser derrière mon dos.

« - Intéressant livre, me dit-il »

Je sursautai et poussai un petit cri de surprise. Je me retournais pour le voir. Son air était amusé et il sourit.

« -Dis-moi, humaine, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux vampires? Après tout nous ne sommes que des monstres pour vous!

- Mes parents m'ont forcée.

- Tes parents? »

Sa voix était songeuse.

« - Ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses. Ils ont aiguisé ma curiosité. Eux-même étaient très intéressés par les vampires.

- Pourquoi, me demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien. »

"Quel beau mensonge!" me dis-je. Je savais pertinemment pourquoi ils s'étaient intéressés aux vampires. Mais j'avais peur de lui révéler que j'avais été esclave. Il déplaça la chaise à côté de moi pour s'asseoir. Il pouvait continuer à me regarder. Il s'accouda à la table, mit sa tête entre ses griffes et étendit ses jambes sous ma chaise. Il était vraiment à l'aise. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Mes muscles me faisaient mal tellement qu'ils étaient contractés, ma bouche était pâteuse et ma gorge séche.

« - J'ai envie de mieux te connaître, humaine. Tu m'intéresses. Parle-moi de tes parents et de ton enfance. »

Son ton était doux et calme comme pour me mettre en confiance.

« - Mes parents étaient ma seule famille. Ils s'étaient mariés après que chacun aient terminé ses études à Wolfgang. Mon père était médecin, ma mère était sage-femme. Mes parents appartenaient à deux vieilles familles nobles et désargentées. Je suis née quelque temps après leur mariage. Ils sont morts qu'en j'avais quinze ans, une épidémie avait ravagé notre village. Depuis ce temps là, je suis toute seule. »

Ma voix prit un ton nostalgique.

Je repensais à eux. Pleins de souvenirs me submergèrent mais j'essayai de garder tant bien que mal le contrôle de mes émotions.

Le vampire, à coté de moi, écoutait attentivement ce que je lui racontais. Mais en quoi cela l'intéressait- t-il? J'étais une humaine parmi d'autres, une humaine parmi des milliers qu'il avait dû connaître et qu'il lui restait à connaître. Pourquoi s'acharnait t-il sur moi en particulier?

« - Parle-moi de ton enfance. »

Sa voix avait toujours le même ton.

« - Quand j'eus cinq ans, mes parents déménagèrent à Cadoan. Les raisons me semblaient obscures à l'époque. Et je ne m'en rappelle plus maintenant. Mes parents m'apprirent à lire, à compter et à écrire. Parallèlement à cela, mon père m'apprit les rudiments de la médecine. Il m'apprit également à soigner avec les plantes. En devenant l'assistante de ma mère, elle me transmit son art. Ils insistèrent pour que je lise tous les livres de la maison. Pour eux c'était important que je ne parte pas dans la vie avec des idées reçues... »

Il voulait que je lui parle de mon enfance, mais je revenais toujours à mes parents. Mes pensées vagabondaient. Je me rappelais d'eux, du sourire de ma mère, de son odeur, de la voix douce et rassurante de mon père, de la manière dont il me prenait sur ses genoux quand j'étais petite. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce vampire me posait toutes ces questions? Voulait-il me voir souffrir? Il réussissait bien! Il me torturait moralement. J'abaissai mon regard vers la table. J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher mes émotions. Lui, il était là, il me regardait sans rien dire, toujours dans la même position. Jubilait-il de me voir souffrir? Ou était-il respectueux de ma peine? Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche:

« - Continue. »

Je n'avais pas envie de continuer. Je voulais partir en courant. Mais cela m'étais impossible alors j'obtempérais à son ordre.

« - Mes parents... Je les aimais beaucoup. Ils avaient des principes d'éducation assez novateurs. Ils m'ont transmis des valeurs qui leur semblaient importantes. La tolérance... C'était quelque chose de presque sacré pour eux. »

Mon ton était monotone, mes yeux perdus dans le vague.

« - Ils m'ont appris à accepter mon sort, mais aussi à me battre quand cela ne me plaisait pas."Il fallait essayer de comprendre l'autre" me disaient-ils sans arrêt... »

Mon discours n'avait aucune logique. Je sautai d'une idée à l'autre.

C'était trop dur pour moi. Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Cela n'échappait pas au vampire. Etait-il enfin content? Encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Il me laissa toute seule face à ma peine. Mais la discussion était loin d'être finie:

« - Comprendre l'autre... »

Son ton était songeur.

« - Est-ce que tu me comprends? »

Je retournais la tête avec surprise.

« - Vous êtes un mystère pour moi! »

Ce fut les seuls mots que je réussis à lui dire.

« - Je vais te dire pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas. Tu me considères comme un monstre, une bête malfaisante assoiffée de ton sang! »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Attendait-il une réaction de ma part?

« - C'est... faux! Votre logique m'échappe. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous vous voulez de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi.

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mon comportement envers toi. N'oublie pas, je suis ton Maître, tu es mon esclave. J'agis comme bon me semble envers toi. Tu me dois une totale obéissance. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que, tout de même, tu me considères comme un monstre sanguinaire.

- Vous avez peut-être raison... »

J'avais tristement retourné mon regard vers la table.

Mes larmes coulaient toujours le long de mes joues. Le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminé. Le feu y dansait. Entre les deux fauteuils, il s'immobilisa. Son regard fixait le feu.

« - Approche, me dit-il. »

J'obtempérais et me plaçais derrière lui, à bonne distance. De nouveau, il prit la parole:

« - J'aurais souhaité que ton séjour ici soit totalement gratuit, mais malheureusement, j'ai besoin de tes services. »

Cela me parut l'évidence même qu'il voulait quelque chose de moi. Il continua son explication mais maintenant il me faisait face:

« - Maria n'ose pas te le demander. Alors je le fais pour elle. Elle a un fils qui... vit avec l'une de mes... anciennes concubines. Devenue servante, elle s'occupait de mon harem, mais depuis qu'elle attend son enfant elle saigne perpétuellement. Le château en est paralysé et tout retombe sur le dos de Maria. Pourrais-tu soigner... sa "belle-fille"? »

Il avait insisté sur le mot "concubine", comme pour me laisser entrevoir le destin qu'il m'avait déjà tout tracé. Mais ce mot apparut aussi comme rempli de promesse. Je ne fis guère plus d'attention à ce mot. Mon esprit se mit en effervescence pour trouver un remède. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait et même du chef vampire. Oui... oui! Je connaissais un remède. J'avais vu ma mère une fois l'utiliser sur une de ses patientes. C'était radical! Je cherchais. Enfin, je me rappelais...

A ce moment-là, je m'aperçus que le vampire s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi. Il avait posé ses griffes sur mes joues. Il avait légèrement relevé mon visage vers lui. Ses griffes essuyèrent mes larmes. J'aurais dit qu'il était entrain de me contempler. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je vis dans son regard une lueur que je ne sus interpréter. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'espérais qu'il allait prendre la parole en premier. Mon souhait fut exaucé:

« - Ne pleure pas. Tu ne mérites pas de pleurer. Je suis désolé d'avoir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais c'était nécessaire. »

Sa voix se fit encore plus douce. Il parlait lentement. Son ton était des plus sincères.

J'étais abasourdie. Le chef vampire qui s'excusait! Où avions nous vu jouer cela? Mon visage était encore dans ses griffes. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans son regard. J'étais complètement hypnotisée. Il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Mais je me rappelais de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. D'une voix intimidée, je lui parlai:

« - Je pense avoir trouvé le remède. Mais l'un des ingrédients est rare. Il faut sept extrémités rondes de ginseng, sept longanes séchées, et des pilules qu'ils me restent.

- Je ferai venir le ginseng. Puis nous testerons ton remède... Il est l'heure que tu rentres dans ta chambre. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Il retira ses griffes de mon visage. Et il me guida jusque dans ma chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre il s'arrêta.

« - Et ton dos, comment va-t-il?

- Mieux. Encore quelques jours de repos et de soins et il sera presque cicatrisé. Je pourrais même reprendre le travail. »

Le vampire ouvrit la porte l'air songeur. Je pénétrais dans la chambre. Je me retournais pour le saluer, mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

« - Veux-tu vraiment reprendre ton travail?

- Oui. Je suis votre esclave après tout.

- Tu resteras encore ici pendant deux jours. Cela te convient-il?

- Oui.

- Bonsoir, humaine.

- Bonsoir. »

Pendant encore deux jours, je restais au château. Maria s'occupa de moi avec la même attention. Au matin du deuxième jour, elle me rendit mes vêtements propres. Mais le chef vampire ne vint pas me parler, à croire qu'il se cachait. Le soir de ce deuxième jour, deux de ses soldats m'escortèrent jusqu'au village.

**Notes :** Bien que j'ai retrouvé depuis ma rentrée Lynn, je ne lui pas demandé mon avis sur ce chapitre. Alors, j'aurais pu le mettre en ligne il y a très longtemps, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le relire. Alors j'ai laissé glaner. Et là, j'ai eu l'élan de courage. Dites merci à cet élan de courage.  
Pour ce chapitre que vous dire dessus... Je crois que j'ai dû l'écrire en décembre 2002 ou janvier 2003. Il n'a présenté aucune difficultés particulières pour la rédaction. Ou tout du moins je ne m'en souviens pas. Il me plait pas mal, car je me suis défoncée dessus. Et que j'en ai même pas eu l'impression (d'où peut-être le fait que je ne me souvienne pas de difficultés particulières). J'espère qu'il vous plaît autant qu'à moi ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en cliquant sur 'Review'. J'aime lire vos commentaires.  
Tout le monde Merci pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.


	8. Gestes fous

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre 8**

**Gestes fous**

Quel idiot j'étais! Elle était restée quatre jours dans mon château et je ne lui avais même pas demandé son nom. Nous avions pourtant discuté de longs moments ensemble. Connaître son nom avait-il une réelle importance? Je savais qu'elle était différente. Elle me subjuguait, elle m'hypnotisait. Devant elle, je perdais toute contenance. Pourquoi? Etait-t-elle une magicienne ou une sorcière? M'avait-t-elle jeté un sort? Pourquoi d'étranges sentiments me parcouraient? Enfin j'avais compris pourquoi je m'étais mis en colère le jour quand mes frères étaient venus. Turel avait raison. J'étais jaloux d'un de mes enfants! Quelle honte! J'aurais voulu être à sa place, qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Je l'avais défiée de me soigner si je me blessais. Avec son air sérieux, elle m'avait dit oui. Etait-ce au nom de la "tolérance"? Ou avait-elle répondu sous l'emprise de la peur? J'étais perplexe.

Il faut bien avoué une chose, quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, je m'étais sentis coupable. Je m'en voulais de la repousser dans les derniers retranchements de sa sensibilité. Mais, c'était une phase nécessaire pour que je la connaisse mieux. Je voulais qu'elle n'ait plus aucun secret pour moi.

Et puis, lorsqu'elle était debout devant moi, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : c'était poser sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

Aucune humaine n'avait réussit à me tirer de telle sensations et sentiments du plus profond de mon être. Elle était la seule et l'unique.

Quand je revins sur le site de la construction, je trouvai que les soldats vampires étaient devenus plus indulgents. Etait-ce que j'avais raconté à leur chef qui avait fait changer leur attitude? Ou était-ce le besoin pressant de ce nouveau bâtiment qui leur avait fait changer leur attitude? Jamais je ne saurais la réponse. La construction était plutôt rapide. Très vite, nous finissîmes.

Peu de temps après, nous demandâmes au chef vampire par l'intermédiaire de nos gardes si nous pouvions faire une fête. Au bout de quelques jours nous reçûmes une réponse positive. Alors, les préparatifs commencèrent. Nous voulions une très belle fête pour oublier ce que nous étions devenus. Le seigneur vampire m'avait pris mon violon. Je me proposais alors de jouer quelques airs au cours de cette soirée que j'attendais avec impatience.

J'avais vraiment envie de m'amuser, d'oublier ma condition et le chef vampire. Et souvent au cours de ces soirées... Peutêtre que je pourrais connaître un garçon. Peutêtre que je pourrais rencontrer mon futur mari...

Il fallait donner sa réponse à Earnan qui s'était imposé entre temps sur tout le village. Mais chaque groupe d'esclave avait son propre chef qui le représentait lors des conseils. Le jour où je me rendis chez le vieil homme, un conseil s'était tenu. Chaque chef était là. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, les gens, depuis mon retour, me regardaient bizarrement. Je pensais que je me faisais des idées, mais là se fut plus que flagrant. C'était palpable! J'avais tout de même proposer mes services. Je n'avais suscité aucune réelle réponse. On m'avait répondu qu'il fallait qu'ils délibèrent.

En sortant de la maison, je vis la petite fenêtre sur le côté entrouverte. Instinctivement, je me cachai prés d'elle. J'entendis parfaitement la discussion qu'ils entretenaient sur moi:

« - Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter, dit une voix éraillée

- C'est la concubine du vampire, justifia une voix fluette. Il l'envoie sans doute pour nous espionner.

- En plus cette fille fait de la sorcellerie, repris la voix rauque. Elle entrepose toutes sortes de potions faites avec je ne sais quoi.

- Elle ne fait pas de la sorcellerie, lui répondit Earnan d'un ton agacé. C'est notre "healer". Elle sait soigner les gens par les plantes. Notre village lui doit beaucoup.

- N'empêche qu'elle a la protection du grand vampire. Elle est restée quelques jours dans le château. Il doit bien avoir une raison à cela, dit une voix des plus graves.

- Parce que c'est une femme. Pour le don d'immortalité, elle a accepté les avances de ce maudit vampire, intervint une voix efféminée.

- Ne va pas si loin. Elle a sans doute donné ses faveurs au vampire parce qu'elle se sentait flatter qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Satisfait, il l'a relâchée parmi nous. Les femmes ne pensent pas au lendemain. »

La voix rauque éclata de rire.

« - Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter l'une des miennes, leur cria Earnan visiblement en colère. Et même si elle a fait ça, cela ne vous regarde pas! Vous n'avez aucun droit de la juger! Même si elle s'est donnée au vampire, je la soutiendrai! Mieux, je l'encouragerai! Mais malheureusement pour vous messieurs, Ange est loin d'être une fille aux mœurs légères. J'ai décidé qu'elle participerait à sa manière à la fête. »

Cette discussion me fit une peine immense. Je ne pus retenir mes sanglots. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour les étouffer et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Enfin, j'avais compris ce regard accusateur que beaucoup de gens portaient sur moi. J'étais pestiférée! Ma propre race était entrain de me rejeter!

Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchissais. Bien que mes larmes s'étaient séchées d'elle-même, ma respiration était encore irrégulière. Comment pouvait-t-on affirmer cela de moi? Une fille facile, j'avais tout entendu! C'était le monde à l'envers! Psylvia, elle, en était une. Depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, j'étais sa confidente sur moult détails de sa vie très intime. Au contraire d'elle, aucun homme avait posé ses mains sur moi. Depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, Psylvia avait le même "homme". Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, comme beaucoup de jeunes gens, depuis leur arrivée ici, ils vivaient ensemble. Affirmer que j'étais la concubine du vampire, c'était bien mal me connaître. J'aurais préféré la mort qu'à cette condition. Depuis la disparition de mes parents, j'avais reçu de nombreuses propositions de "mariage" que j'avais toutes déclinées. Si le vampire me proposait d'être sa concubine, j'aurais fait de même. Mais il est vrai qu'à la différence de beaucoup d'hommes, lui me plaisait physiquement. Mais en sa présence, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je savais que je devais le haïr pour la mort de Jawaad, et pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, mais je ne réussissais pas. J'ignorais bien pourquoi. Je savais aussi que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas comparables à de l'amour. Non, quand j'étais en sa présence mon cœur ne battait pas à la chamade. En fait, je voulais le fuir, m'échapper, j'avais peur de lui. Les sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient indéfinissables. Peutêtre avait-il sa chance?

J'avais décidé d'être courageuse et de participer à la fête. Je savais Earnan veillait sur moi, me défendait et me rassurait. Je me demandais qu'elles étaient les véritables raisons de sa venue avec nous.

Le jour de la fête arriva. Nous avions préparé un grand feu de joie et presque tous les esclaves étaient présents. A côté du foyer, je jouais des airs entraînants, les gens dansaient, riaient, chantaient. Ewan traînait parmi eux avec d'autres enfants. La nourriture et le vin étaient en abondance. Les soldats vampires se faisaient discrets, mais ils nous surveillaient.

Cela faisait un petit moment que la fête avait débuté quand je vis au loin une silhouette familière. Elle était encore enveloppée d'ombre mais à sa lente démarche, je reconnus tout de suite de qui il s'agissait: le chef vampire. Cela me troubla. Il resta assez éloigné de nous. Il me fixait du regard. Puis de nouveau, il s'approcha, lentement. Un groupe de personne me regardait jouer, il était à l'arrière. Je vis Ewan revenir vers moi. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les spectateurs pour pouvoir me regarder. Ne pouvant pas, il alla vers le chef vampire qui s'appuyait maintenant contre le mur d'une maison, les bras croisés. Je ne voyais plus Ewan. Trop petit, les gens le cachaient. Mais je vis le vampire baisser la tête vers quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un car il se mit à lui parler. Puis il pencha son corps vers le sol en ouvrant les bras. Il releva son corps, Ewan était haut dans ses bras. Le vampire et l'enfant se parlaient.

J'avais reçu l'ingrédient qui manquait à l'humaine, ce matin-même. J'avais donné mon autorisation pour que les esclaves fassent leur fête. J'avais décidé de m'y rendre. C'était une bonne occasion pour la voir se comporter avec les siens...

Elle était entrain de jouer du violon. Elle jouait des airs populaires, très gais. C'était agréable à l'oreille. Je m'étais suffisamment approcher des esclaves. Mais ils ne s'occupèrent pas de moi. Je m'étais appuyé le corps sur le mur d'une maison. Mais quelqu'un brisa ma quiétude. Ce n'était qu'un petit enfant humain, un "délicieux" petit garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus.

« - Excusez-moi monsieur, est ce que vous pouvez me prendre dans vos bras »

A première vue, il ne savait pas qui j'étais et ce que j'étais.

« - Pourquoi, lui demandai-je.

- Je réussis pas à aller vers Ange pour la regarder jouer. Et puis vous êtes plus grand que tous les autres. Dans vos bras, j'aurai une belle vue. »

Avant de rendre ma réponse, je scrutai les esclaves. L'enfant avait raison. J'étais le plus grand. Devant cette implacable logique qui me fit sourire, je rendis une réponse positive. Je me pencha vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais me mettre en colère. Et puis c'était une belle occasion pour en apprendre plus sur les humains, et Ange en particulier…

« - Comment tu t'appelles, mon enfant ?

- Ewan. Et vous monsieur ?

- Raziel. Tu connais Ange depuis longtemps ?

- Oui. C'est ma fausse grande sœur.

- Ta fausse grande sœur»

J'avais entendu dire que parfois les enfants humains étaient fantaisistes et imaginatifs. Ce devait être le cas de celui-ci.

« - Elle s'occupe de moi comme une sœur. Maman m'a dit que j'étais le premier bébé qu'elle a fait naître toute seule. Ange, elle est toujours très gentille avec moi, elle ne me gronde jamais. Et puis quand je m'ennuis, elle vient jouer avec moi. »

Ewan avait l'air content de me conter les qualités de "sa fausse grande sœur".

Tout de même cela me paraissait curieux que cet enfant ne me craigne pas. Peutêtre que son instinct lui dictait de ne pas avoir peur de moi. Son petit corps chaud était contre mes muscles. J'avais peur à la fois de le faire tomber de mes bras par le faute d'un geste malheureux et de le tenir trop fort contre moi et de lui faire mal. En tenant ce petit être entre mes bras, je compris combien les humain était des créatures faibles et que leur survie n'était que possible que grâce au groupe. Si l'un deux était rejeté du groupe, c'était sa mort assurée.

Ange se précipita vers nous.

Une fois l'air fini, je me mis à courir vers eux.

« Par pitié, mon seigneur, excusez-le, excusez son audace !

- Tu as vu, Ange, je me suis fait un nouvel ami , me répondit tout joyeux Ewan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, me dit le vampire.

Son ton se voulait rassurant.

« - Tu peux retourner jouer si tu veux, je le surveille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mais, mais… »

Je ne pouvais que begueyer ces mots.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu nous retrouveras quand tu auras fini de jouer, me dit-il. »

Je regardais avec surprise le vampire. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas insister, sinon j'aurais attiré les regards, ce que je voulais absolument éviter.

Alors remplie d'inquiétude, je retournai jouer encore quelques airs. Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble. Puis, je vis le petit garçon bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il posa confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire et s'endormit. Je pris congé des autres et me dirigeai tranquillement vers ce couple fort inattendu. Arrivée à la hauteur du vampire, je pris la parole:

« - Nous allons chez moi pour le coucher. Voulez-vous que je le prenne dans les bras?

- Cela ne me dérange pas de le tenir. Guide-moi. »

A travers tout le village, je les conduisis.

Une fois dans ma maison, j'indiquai au vampire ma chambre à coucher. Il pénétra dedans. Je lui demandai de mettre Ewan sur mon lit pour le déshabiller.

« - Tu es sûr que nous n'allons pas le réveiller , demanda t-il inquiet. »

Je trouvai que cette remarque était bizarre, la situation ridicule. Un chef vampire s'inquiétant pour un petit enfant humain! Où va le monde ? Un fou-rire m'attrapa… Il posa le garçonnet sur le lit. De peur de le réveiller, je sortis de la pièce. Le vampire m'y suivit. Dans son regard, je vis la surprise, et l'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait d'où me venait cette soudaine hilarité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il était fâché, et avec sérieux, il me dit :

« - Mais tu vas le réveiller. Tais-toi »

Cette remarque fit redoubler mon fou-rire. Le vampire ne comprit pas, il se drapa dans sa dignité. Il rentra dans la chambre, et repoussa contre la porte. Il devait penser que le vin m'était monté à la tête. Je tentai de me calmer toute seule dans la pièce principale. Une fois mon fou rire calmé, je rejoignis l'enfant et le vampire. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Il caressait les cheveux Ewan. Je m'approchai de l'enfant, le vampire recula un peu, mais il voulait voir ce que je faisais. Son regard était plein de surprise. Je déshabillai l'enfant et l'habillai avec ses vêtements de nuit. Ce vampire devait ignorer notre vie quotidienne. Il n'avait même pas l'imagination nécessaire pour se la représenter. Je fis signe au vampire de reprendre l'enfant dans les bras. J'ouvris les draps et l'invitai à reposer le garçon endormi. Puis, je rebordai.

Je sortis de la pièce, il me suivit. Je m'approchais de la cuisinière. Je remis des bûches. Je pensais que maintenant que le vampire était avec moi, il n'allait pas me quitter de sitôt. Je saisis ma bouilloire pour la remplir d'eau à la pompe. Je pris une tasse et une boite métallique. J'ouvris la boite pour attraper des feuilles de tilleul que je jetais dans ma tasse.

Je ne l'avais ni entendu ni senti s'approcher de moi, le vampire s'était placé derrière moi. Il donna une rapide caresse à mon dos.

« - Est-ce que ton dos va mieux?

- Oui... Ma gorge était sèche, j'avais du mal à lui répondre. »

Sentant ma peur, le vampire recula. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus éloignée de moi, ce qui me rassurais un peu. Quand ma bouilloire siffla, je mis l'eau dans la tasse. Je la transportais jusqu'à la table, et je m'assis à l'opposé du vampire. Il prit la parole le premier:

« - Ewan m'a dit que tu étais "sa fausse grande sœur". Est-ce qu'un lien particulier vous unit?

- Ewan est très important pour moi. C'est le premier enfant que j'ai accouché toute seule. C'était juste après la mort de mes parents. Sa mère, très faible après son accouchement, ne pouvait pas s'en occuper correctement, alors c'est moi qui ai pris soin de la mère et de l'enfant. Je me sentais si seule, si triste, je n'avais plus de courage pour me battre. Mais le fait de devoir poursuivre ma mission m'encouragea et me permis de me relever. Je n'avais personne d'autre alors j'ai continué à prendre soin d'Ewan. C'était avec un grand plaisir! Des liens se sont tissés entre nous. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tasse. Le liquide avait pris une belle couleur. Je commençai à le boire. J'attendais que le vampire me pose d'autres questions puisque c'était en ce moment son jeu préféré. Je savais qu'il scrutait mes moindres mouvements comme s'il souhaitait découvrir un sens caché. Je n'aimais pas me sentir observer comme cela, je ne me sentais pas libre de mes mouvements. Enfin, il brisa le silence qui me pesait:

« - As-tu tissé des liens similaires avec d'autres enfants?

- Non, Ewan est vraiment le seul. C'est vraiment un charmant petit garçon, doux, très vif mais qui, malheureusement, aime courir un peu trop à mon goût. »

Je terminais de boire la tisane. Je vis le vampire plonger ses mains en direction de son pantalon en cuir. Je me tendis, et me préparais à courir hors de chez moi s'il fallait. Puis le vampire agita un peu ses bras comme s'il cherchait à détacher quelque chose. Enfin ses mains remontèrent au niveau de la table. Il posa dessus un paquet marron qu'il ouvrit. Il devait le porter à sa ceinture mais je n'y avais pas fais attention. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que le ginseng. Je devais préparer le remède dont je lui avais parlé. Alors je pris une grosse marmite que je remplis d'eau. Il me fallait la nuit entière pour que la décoction soit prête. Je pris les sept bouts ronds du ginseng et coupais les longanes séchées. Quand l'eau commença à bouillir, je mis le tout dedans. Avec une grande spatule en bois, je touillais de temps à autre. Le temps allait me durer en compagnie du chef vampire. Je l'entendis se lever pour regarder ce que je faisais. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur la marmite.

« - Combien de temps cette préparation va-elle durer?

- Tout le reste de la nuit, lui répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

- Alors, je vais te tenir compagnie si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Le vampire se rassit. Il me fixait du regard. Je perçus cela comme une menace. Je ne supportais plus qu'il me regarde ainsi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ma tâche. L'eau bouillait trop, je repoussais la marmite sur le côté, là où le feu était plus doux. Je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment mais cette incertitude quant à mon destin m'inquiétait. Je décidais de lui poser ouvertement la question, sans détours, ni sous-entendu.

« - Allez-vous faire de moi l'une de vos concubines ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je suis devenu le Maître de ta vie. Mieux, ta vie m'appartient. Ne l'oublie pas!

- Je le sais bien. »

Ma voix était éteinte.

Je perdais peu à peu ma volonté. Mais je voulais vraiment connaître mon destin, alors j'insistais même si je devais prendre le risque de le mettre en colère.

« - Allez-vous faire de moi l'une de vos concubines?

- As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou es-tu sourde»

Sa voix était agacée.

« - C'est une réponse que je veux»

Ma voix avait repris de la vigueur, mon ton était ferme.

« - Quelle insistance»

Son ton était amusé.

« - Tu sais que tu prends des risques. Mais je vais te récompenser. Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite... »

Son sourire pervers avait réapparu sur ses lèvres sombres.

« - Je me demande si ta place est vraiment dans mon harem. Il se peut que tu deviennes l'une d'entre elles. »

- Je ne veux pas»

J'avais élevé la voix sur lui.

« - Ta volonté n'a plus cours ici, me rappela le vampire le plus calmement possible. Mets-toi dans la tête que c'est moi qui commande maintenant. »

Je me tus. Je savais parfaitement cela. Le vampire gouvernait ma vie sur les fleuves de sa volonté et les rivières de ses désirs. Je ne devais pas lui faire part de mes objections, je devais simplement encaisser et me taire. J'étais devenue sa marionnette, sa poupée. Il jouait avec moi comme il voulait, il faisait et ferait de moi ce qu'il voulait.

"Pourquoi s'acharnait-t-il sur moi" devint ma seconde obsession. Avait-t-il une raison particulière ou l'aurait-t-il fait avec n'importe quel être humain? Il est vrai qu'il m'avait donné une réponse des plus ambiguës. Je pris la parole.

« - Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'amuses et tu me plais.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse»

Encore une fois je lui criai dessus.

« - Pour moi, s'en est une. Tu découvriras bien assez tôt la raison de ce traitement de faveur. »

Sa voix était irritée. La colère commençait à le gagner.

Il considérait que je recevais un traitement de faveur. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il n'avait pas arrêté de me torturer moralement. A chacune de nos rencontres, j'en sortais complètement anéantie. Personne n'était là me soutenir et m'aider à me reconstruire. Et ce vampire disait que je recevais un traitement de faveur. Ou était-ce le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi qui était un traitement de faveur? Dans l'un ou l'autre de ces cas, je considérai que s'en n'était pas un. La mort me semblait bien plus douce. En un instant, je me mis à haïr cette sombre créature de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur. Mourir devint à ce moment là mon seul but à atteindre. Rapidement, une idée vint à moi. A côté de la cuisinière, il y avait de longs couteaux de cuisine. Je n'avais qu'à en saisir un et, au moment opportunà me jeter sur mon "hôte". Je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre mais ce n'était pas le but de ma manœuvre. Ce que je voulais c'était le pousser à me tuer même si la pire des morts m'attendait.

Le vampire se leva pour s'avancer vers la marmite. C'était ma chance! J'attrapais le plus grand et le plus long couteau et je me précipitais sur lui sans crier gard. Le vampire parut surpris mais arrivée à quelques pas de lui, il me saisit le poignet, ce qui m'arrêta dans ma course. Progressivement, il me serra le poignet. Son but était clair, il ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Lentement mais sûrement, la pression devint insoutenable, m'obligeant à lâcher mon poignard de fortune. Dans un bruit sourd, il tomba. Il relâcha la pression. J'attendais le regard plein de surprise et de peur mêlées que la sombre créature lève ses griffes sur moi et qu'il se repaisse de mon sang. Malheureusement, cette heure ne vint pas. Le vampire voulait comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait cela. D'un geste vif, sa main se déplaça de mon poignet au col de ma robe. Mon souffle devint court. En me prenant ainsi, le vampire m'avait délibérément rapprochée un peu de lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire cela? Je l'avais rapprochée de moi pour lire dans ses yeux. Ils étaient vides, aucune expression ne la trahissait. C'était une mer d'huile. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle ne savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Elle avait fait cela pour une autre raison. Quand elle s'était précipitée sur moi, aucun cri de haine ou de colère était sorti de sa bouche.

Est-ce qu'elle avait fait cela pour déclencher ma colère? Est-ce qu'elle voulait que je la tue ou la fasse exécuter en guise d'exemple? Les humains ne veulent pas mourir! Les humains ont peur de la mort! Ce geste n'avait aucun sens. Voulait-elle marquer son désaccord visà-vis de la voie que je voulais qu'elle suive? Non, elle l'avait déjà fait. Il fallait que je sache!

Le vampire me regardait avec insistance comme s'il était entrain de sonder mes sentiments, mes désirs et mes motivations profondes. Malheureusement pour lui, je tentais de marquer aucune émotion. Mon visage se devait d'être froid ou grave. Au bout d'un moment échouant dans sa tentative, il m'interrogea:

« - Pourquoi as-tu fais cela»

Je ne répondis pas, je voulais qu'il s'énerve or ce n'était pas le cas. Très calmement, il me reposa sa question:

« - Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me poignarder?

- Devinez. »

Ma voix était monocorde.

« - Je ne comprends pas ton geste. »

Sa voix était triste.

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

- Pour que vous me tuez !

« -Te tuer»

Il parut surpris.

« -Je ne veux pas te tuer.

- Je veux mourir! Je ne veux pas suivre le chemin que vous avez tracé pour moi. Ce n'est pas une vie»

Ma voix avait repris de sa vigueur.

« -Je préfère mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que de vivre une vie que je n'ai ni choisie, ni approuvée. »

A mon grand étonnement, le vampire se laissa trahir par ses émotions. Il était triste, j'eus l'impression que ses yeux étaient entrain de se mouiller. Cette attitude me fendit le cœur. Bien qu'il me soit difficile de remuer dans cette position, je bougeais un de mes bras et mis sur son visage ma main. Je lui donnai une furtive caresse. Mes doigts touchèrent ses lèvres noires. Puis bien vite, je retirai ma main. Il parut surpris de mon geste et mon audace. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, j'étais devenue comme folle. Je regrettais déjà tout ce que j'avais fait. Mon châtiment n'allait pas être la mort. Dans son esprit retord, il avait sans doute une petite idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Sa voix grave et calme me ramena à la réalité:

« - Je crois t'avoir confier une mission. Exécute-là»

Il me relâcha et je retournai à ma marmite. Nous nous ne parlâmes pas. Les longues heures s'égrainaient difficilement.

Enfin, la nuit fit place au jour. Encore quelques heures, et la potion serait fin prête pour la faire ingurgiter à cette femme. Le vampire se leva et se plaça derrière moi. Par-dessus mon épaule, il regarda la liquide.

Tout à coup quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'entrée que j'avais oubliée de fermer à clef. Psylvia! Trop occupée à me poser sa question, elle ne s'aperçut pas de "mon hôte".

« - Alors comme ça s'est passé cette nuit avec le vampire»

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore chez moi. Il était déjà trop tard! Le vampire enroula son bras autours de ma taille et posa ses griffes sur mon ventre. Il gratifia l'intruse d'un magnifique sourire tout en dents, laissant bien apparaître ses canines vengeresses. Enfin, il lui dit quelques paroles accueillantes:

« - Quelle impolitesse! Veux-tu que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières»

Psylvia rebroussa chemin. Elle se mit à courir et à crier. " Ca ne va pas améliorer ma réputation" m'étais-je dit. Je fis part de mon commentaire au vampire:

« - Vous avez fait fuire ma meilleure amie, lui dis-je sur un ton mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé. Malheureusement, je vais être encore plus rejetée par les autres. »

A ces paroles le vampire tenta de me réconforter à sa manière:

« - Si les autres esclaves te rejettent, ils perdront quelqu'un d'une grande valeur. Ce sera avec un immense plaisir que je t'accueillerai dans mon château. »

Sa voix était douce, calme et sincère. A ces mots, je baissais les yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était prés à m'accueillir et me l'avait ouvertement proposé. Que devais-je en penser? Je savais au fond de moi que cet accueil n'était pas en tout bien tout honneur, qu'il y aurait un prix à payer. Et ce prix c'était de devenir sa concubine. Je ne voulais pas devenir sa maîtresse. En fait, je voulais avoir le choix, qu'il ne m'impose pas sa volonté. Je voulais suivre mon chemin. Ce vampire était malin et intelligent. Il avait réussi à me coincer. Aucune autre issue ne m'était possible. Rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi. Il fallait que je l'accepte simplement comme j'avais accepté la mort de mes parents.

Cette dernière pensée me fit rappeler qu'Ewan dormait dans mon lit. De peur qu'un autre accident survienne, je préférais préparer le petit garçon et le ramener aussitôt à ses parents mais avant cela, il fallait convaincre le vampire de me lâcher. La simple évocation d'Ewan devait normalement suffire. J'avais, en effet, vu juste. Quand je le lui dis, il déroula son bras. Je réveillai le garçonnet, l'habillai et je le pris dans mes bras. Devant sa maison se trouvait sa mère. Sans explication, je lui rendis l'enfant. Elle avait l'air un peu étonné. Avant qu'elle me dise "merci", j'étais en train de courir en direction de ma maison.

Cette fois-ci, je pris le soin de fermer à clef la porte. Le chef vampire était toujours devant la gamelle qu'il fixait des yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de lire l'avenir comme une voyante dans le marc de café. Je me replaçai devant lui. Je l'avais à peine fait que je sentis ses griffes se mettre sur mon ventre. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais encore une fois j'eus un geste fou. Je posai ma main sur ses griffes. Mieux, j'essayai de passer mes doigts entre ses griffes. Le vampire se laissa faire sans résistance. Nous étions "main dans la main". Je devins écarlate à cette pensée. Une grande chaleur m'envahit. Le chef vampire s'aperçut de cela. Il me demanda la raison de cette superbe couleur tomate. Je répondis non de la tête. Le liquide en fin prêt me sortit de cette indélicate situation. Je lui signalai. A ces mots, le vampire me relâcha. Il recula un peu. Je pris une louche et je remplis plusieurs flacon de la préparation. Puis, je pris le flacon de pilules. J'indiquai au vampire que j'étais prête à le suivre.

Il m'emmena dans une petite pièce sombre du château. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais la cheminé avait un feu des plus actifs. Au centre de la pièce, un grand lit trônait. Une femme aussi blanche qu'un linge y était à demi-couchée à cause des nombreux oreillers sous sa tête. Ses yeux étaient creusés, la fatigue mais aussi la lassitude étaient visibles sur ses traits. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés. Elle portait un vêtement de nuit blanc. Je vis sur une petite table de nuit tout le nécessaire à ses soins. Quand elle vit le vampire rentrer, elle l'accueillit avec des paroles amicales:

« - Seigneur Raziel, votre visite me va droit au cœur.

- Marina, comment vas-tu, demanda le vampire en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- C'est toujours la même chose: je saigne tout le temps et quand j'essaye de me lever c'est une véritable inondation. »

Sa voix était blasée.

La femme me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reposer ses yeux sur le visage du vampire.

« - Qui est cette jeune personne»

Un petit sourire accompagna sa question comme si elle connaissait la réponse et qu'elle en était contente.

« - Ange, le jeune healer. Elle t'a préparé un remède. Nous avons tout essayé. Nous verrons bien si celui-ci marche mieux. »

Le vampire se retourna vers moins et me fit signe d'approcher.

Je m'approchai du petit bureau. Je pris un verre et y versai le liquide que j'avais préparé. Je pris une pilule dans l'autre flacon. Je tendis le tout à la femme. Elle se releva un peu et mit le cachet sur sa langue. Elle but cul sec l'affreuse boisson.

« - Il faut que vous buviez encore deux fois le remède aujourd'hui, puis une fois pendant trois jours et enfin une fois par mois jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. »

La femme hocha simplement la tête à ma prescription. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le visage du vampire et elle lui dit que Maria allait venir prendre soin d'elle. Elle lui conseilla aussi d'aller me coucher. Le vampire se pencha vers elle, il lui releva sa frange et il déposa sur son front un baiser. J'en eus un tiraillement au cœur. De la jalousie ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas…

Il se releva et m'indiqua de le suivre. A travers les couloirs de sa demeure, il me guida. Je longeai les murs. Tout à coup je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi. J'étais en train de tomber! Dans un bruit sourd, je plaquais mes deux mains contre le mur pour me retenir. Le vampire alarmé me regarda surpris. Il revint lentement vers moi. Je continuais à glisser. Il me bloqua entre ses bras et me souleva. Il m'emmena dans la petite chambre bleue, ma petite chambre bleue. Il me mit le pied à terre mais un de ses bras me maintenait contre lui. De sa main libre, il ouvrit les draps. Il me coucha dans le lit. Il tira, ensuite, sur une corde attenante au lit. Au bout de quelques instants, deux jeunes filles habillées dans des tenues de servantes arrivèrent essoufflées dans la chambre. Le vampire leur donna son ordre: me mettre en tenue de nuit. Il sortit de la pièce. Très vite, elles s'exécutèrent. Puis elles appelèrent leur maître. Il leur ordonna de nous laisser seuls. Le vampire s'approcha du lit et le reborda comme il m'avait vu faire avec Ewan. Il s'accroupit en s'asseyant sur un de ses pieds et laissant son autre jambe dégagée. Ses griffes se mêlèrent à ma chevelure. Il dégagea une mèche et joua avec elle. Je m'étais mise sur le ventre et je regardais le visage du vampire. Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue mais je me sentis pour la première fois en confiance avec lui, j'étais dans un état total de bienêtre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Le vampire me sourit alors chaleureusement. Le sommeil me happa et mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Pourtant je sentis encore pendant un moment les griffes du vampire me caresser les cheveux.

****

**Notes :** Encore une fois je suis désolée pour le retard. Voici alors la suite que Kanykat et 2pasag m'ont réclamée. Lol Que dire sur ce chapitre… Il faut croire que j'étais très inspirée car il est assez long. Je voudrais aussi revenir sur le mot "_concubine_". Mon professeur de Droit civil de première année nous avais dit que "_concubinage"_ venait d'un mot latin "_cumcumere_" qui signifiait littéralement "_coucher avec_". En effet, je pense qu'Ange ne peut imaginer vivre qu'une relation purement sexuelle avec le vampire, une relation dénouée de tout sentiments amoureux. C'est l'idée que je veux transmettre avec ce mot. Et c'est pour ça que je l'utilise tant.

OneWingedAngel, merci pour ta longue review elle m'a faite très plaisir. Mais tu m'intrigues. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire des fics Raziel vampire + esclave humaine en français. J'en ai lu quelques unes sur ce site en anglais mais jamais en français. Il faudra que tu me montres ça.

J'espère enfin que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai les prochains car ils ne plaisent pas trop et je ne suis pas sûre de moi aussi. Je ne voudrai pas vous décevoir.

Merci encore à tous pour vos encouragements !

_Nyarla_


	9. Fuite

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre9 **

**Fuite**

Quelques jours après avoir soigné la jeune femme enceinte, le vampire m'avait faite renvoyer dans le village. Cette fois-ci, il s'était détourné de moi. Je ne le voyais jamais. Je tournais-virais comme un animal en cage, énervée de ne pas le voir et espérant qu'à chaque instant qu'il pousse ma porte de chambre.

La rumeur que j'étais devenue la concubine du vampire se répandit de nouveau comme une traînée de poudre, d'après les dires de mes proches amis. Bien qu'ils soient encore attachés à moi, je me demandais encore jusqu'à quand. Je doutais de leur amitié et de leur sincérité.

Quant au chef vampire, je n'entendis plus parler de lui. Lui aussi m'abandonnait-il ? Ou était-ce une autre de ses techniques pour me torturer ? Pour que je me jette à ses pieds en le suppliant ? Je n'étais pour lui qu'un jouet, un divertissement, une sorte de fou du roi. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion. Les humains venaient à moi pour se faire soigner et médisaient dans mon dos. Le vampire me traitait comme une poupée. Il me ridiculisait et me traînait dans la boue.

J'étais à la fois triste et en colère. Triste de m'être aperçue que je n'étais qu'un outils pour tout le monde et qu'on me considère comme une fille facile. En colère parce que je faisais à la fois la dure et amère expérience de la vraie nature humaine et vampirique. Les deux se valaient quand on était leur innocente victime. En combinaison, elles pouvaient être fatales. Mon fol espoir qui m'avait permis de survivre se dissipait un peu plus tous les jours.

Et puis, toutes ces longues journées à attendre que le vampire me revienne… J'en avais mal au cœur… Terriblement mal au cœur… Je me mettais à pleurer pendant des heures sans même en connaître la raison. Et le vampire… Il obsédait toutes mes pensées quand j'étais seule. Etait-ce le résultat de son jeu pervers ? Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais invoqué dans mes prières que mes chers parents m'aident à éclaircir mes pensées mais mon vœu n'avait pas était exaucé. Parler à quelqu'un de ces étranges réactions ? Il m'aurait prise pour une folle. Ce que je pouvais souffrir ! Et si j'en parlais au principal intéressé ? Ne venant pas à moi, j'aurais dû aller à lui…Et comment aurais-je pu me frayer un chemin vers lui ? En demandant à le voir ? Les gardes ne devaient sans doute pas permettre aux esclaves de le rencontrer. Malgré tout si je réussissais à le voir, que lui aurais-je dit ? Ne m'aurait-il pas rit au nez avant de me faire encore du mal ? Une seule solution m'était permise : ne jamais laisser faire transparaître ces sentiments. Au contraire, il fallait que je les rejette et que je les oublie…

Je continuais malgré tout ma fonction d'healer. N'était-ce pas mon devoir, ma mission ? Je ne pouvais que me raccrocher à cela en attendant le prochain coup que j'allais recevoir. Je m'étais demandée qu'elle aurait été la réaction des humains et des vampires si je décidais d'arrêter de soigner. Une entrevue avec le vampire ? Il n'avait pas… Il n'avait plus de temps à me consacrer. Il aurait ordonné à l'un de ses sbires de me battre. Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée, c'était après tout ma raison de vivre. Les réserves que j'avais, baissaient considérablement. En particulier les reines des près et les feuilles de saules. Ces plantes étaient particulièrement utiles pour traiter fièvres, rhumatismes et toutes sortes d'autres douleurs. J'avais besoin de les remettre à flots. Malheureusement, dans cette citadelle, je n'étais plus maître de ma vie. Je ne pouvais aller chercher les herbes dont j'avais besoin. J'avais malgré tout gardé espoir que le chef vampire vienne à moi et que j'aurais pu, à cette occasion, lui exposer ma crainte quant aux réserves de plantes. Mais rien… Quant à demander une entrevue aux soldats ? Me l'auraient-ils accordée ? J'en doutais fort. Ecrire au chef ? Impossible, je n'avais aucun nécessaire. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer sa venue ou qu'il me fasse appeler…

Mais à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Quand on espère qu'un événement va arriver, il ne se produit pas. Au contraire quand on prie de toutes ses forces pour que rien de préjudiciable arrive, quelque chose de pire se passe… La vie est injuste… La vie est cruelle…

Ewan tomba malade. Sa fière était insensible aux feuilles de saule. Quant aux reines des près, cela faisait quelques jours que ma réserve était épuisée. Je rageais…J'aurais dû vaincre ma peur…J'aurais dû aller vers le chef vampire…J'aurais dû…Des hommes de mon ancien village vinrent à moi. Ils me dirent qu'il existait un trou assez grand pour qu'une femme puisse s'y glisser. Ils étaient près à me le montrer. Ils me dirent aussi que je devrais y aller toute seule, l'expédition était risquée. La forêt était dangereuse la nuit et les vampires s'apercevraient vite qu'un esclave manquerait à l'appel. Je décidais de m'y risquer. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je n'aurais aucun regret. La nuit venue, je rejoignis le groupe d'hommes. Ils me conduirent au trou, puis ils se dispersèrent avant que je m'y faufile, me laissant le choix. Il fallait faire vite. Si les vampires se rendaient compte de mon absence… Tous les risques que je prenais auraient été vains… Une mort certaine m'attendait…s'ils me retrouvaient avant que j'accomplisse mon œuvre.

Malgré tout, j'étais inquiète de devoir m'enfoncer dans la forêt et de devoir autant m'éloigner du château.

Cette forêt était sinistre. La chaleur humide de la journée se répandait. L'air était étouffant. Mes vêtements me collèrent rapidement à la peau. Je suffoquais, j'avais du mal à respirer normalement. C'était une véritable étuve. Les arbres aux troncs gris, tassés sur eux-même, leurs cimes n'ayant aucun élan pour toucher le ciel, enlaçaient leurs branches les une dans les autres. Ils ressemblaient à des vieillards. Sur certains, j'avais l'impression de distinguer un visage, une bouche, qui se moquait de moi. Ils semblaient à la fois si mort, rongés par un cancer intérieur qui s'insinuaient en eux tous les jours un peu plus insidieusement, mais aussi si vivants avec des allures presque humaines. J'eux l'impression que l'un ria lourdement de moi. Je m'arrêtais, tremblante, scrutant d'où venait le bruit. Je fronçais les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose… Des ténèbres insondables… Le bruit se répéta. Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine. J'avais peur… Je regardais à droite, à gauche… Rien, absolument rien, sauf la nuit noire et profonde…Une nuit qui semblait infinie…Et le spectre du danger qui flottait autours de moi…Mais sa jumelle n'était pas loin… Je sentais aussi sa présence…Elle se cachait de moi…Elle rôdait derrière les arbres… Sa victime… Allais-je devenir sa victime ? Un hululement d'hiboux… C'était donc le rire ? Des hallucinations ? Ma peur avait-elle créé des hallucinations ? Je repris ma marche… La nature autours de moi changea peu à peu. La chaleur se dissipa, la forêt s'ouvrait un peu vers le ciel. Seule persistait cette humidité qui s'était écrasée sur le sol. Peu à peu la terre devint molle et de petites flaques d'eau avaient du mal à se résorber. Le chemin devint de plus en plus humide. Je marchai maintenant dans la boue et les flaques d'eau. Mes bottes, à chacun de mes pas, s'engluaient dans cette terre détrempée, ralentissant considérablement ma marche. Des ronces étaient de part et d'autres du chemin que je suivais. Leurs épines me déchiraient peu à peu mes vieux vêtements. J'entendais les oiseaux de nuit sifflant leurs cris perçants, inquiétants et qui me semblaient aussi menaçants. Par moment, j'avais l'impression que des paires d'yeux rougeoyants me fixaient. J'avais la peur au ventre. La forêt avait une intense activité nocturne. Petite, mes parents m'avaient dit de ne jamais m'y aventurer toute seule la nuit car il y avait des loups, des lynx, des pumas et d'autres prédateurs qui raffolaient de chaire humaine ou…de sang humain. Quelle idiote j'étais !

Je me souvenais du temps où j'étais au village. Malgré ma peur, la nostalgie m'envahit. J'aurais donné tout de même cher pour retrouver ma liberté…M'enfuire en continuant le chemin ? Non, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Ewan. Autrefois les vampires hunters m'accompagnaient. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que je fis la connaissance de Jawaad. Ma mort aurait sonné le glas du village. Jawaad me pardonnes-tu de ne pas pouvoir détester ton assassin ? Par ma faute, tu es mort. Pourquoi as-tu voulu te battre ? Etait-ce pour me prouver que tu tenais à moi ? Ce n'était pas la peine, j'avais compris. En cette triste nuit, Jawaad, mon ami, j'avais réussi à admettre que tu étais mort.

Mes pas me conduirent à une clairière. Il y avait des touffes et des touffes de reines des près. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me servir. Je m'agenouillai pour pouvoir en cueillir, et même en arracher pour pouvoir en replanter dans le village des esclaves. J'entendis derrière moi un rugissement. Je me figeais. Je sentis qu'une bête se déplaçait tout autours de moi. Elle était entrain de contourner pour me faire face. Elle bougeait lentement, prudemment et sans bruit. Enfin, elle sortit des buissons. Des yeux d'or me fixaient. Son allure s'accéléra et elle se jeta sur moi. Je tombai à la renverse. L'animal me cloua au sol de ses pattes avant et me maintint au sol. A sa gueule carrée et à ses yeux, je reconnus une panthère. Son pelage se confondait dans les ténèbres. D'humeur taquine, elle commença à jouer avec ma broche qui luisait, je ne sais pas par quel artifice, dans la nuit. Une de ses pattes avant donnait de faibles coups. Un geste malheureux et cette patte me déchirait d'un seul coup la poitrine et la gorge. J'essayais de respirer le plus silencieusement et le plus faiblement possible. Avec un peu de chance, elle croirait que j'étais morte et partirait chasser une proie ailleurs. Mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle rugit, signalant qu'elle avait une belle prise. Sa patte se leva toutes griffes dehors, elle était prête à me tuer. Mais une grande silhouette lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. L'animal fut projeté au loin. Le chef vampire…était enfin venu à moi. La bête se releva. Elle se précipita sur le vampire qui esquiva l'attaque. L'animal tenta alors de le contourner pour l'attaquer de dos. Mon champion n'avait pas prévu ce genre de tactique. Il se retourna au moment où le fauve sauta sur lui. Ils roulèrent à terre. L'animal semblait avoir l'avantage. Je m'étais maintenant relevée et j'assistais au combat appuyée contre un arbre. Il tenta d'ouvrir la poitrine de mon protecteur. Le coup l'atteint mais le vampire réussit à projeter de nouveau son opposant au loin. La panthère rugit de colère et elle tenta d'intimider mon ennemi. La bête chargea. Le vampire l'esquiva et la griffa. Un cri de douleur retentit dans toute la forêt et des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Les deux opposants attendaient le moment propice pour attaquer et mettre fin au combat. Ils tournaient. Mon champion feint de baisser sa garde. L'animal crut saisir sa chance. Ils tombèrent, mais au même moment le vampire lui envoya dans le ventre un coup de pied. Elle heurta un tronc. J'entendis des os se briser. Un cri de douleur encore plus atroce me déchirèrent les tympans. Elle se relava fuyant comme elle put, couinant à chacun de ses pas. Je mettais décoller de l'arbre et retourner pour la voir partir.

Le vampire s'assura que l'animal était au loin. Il se rapprocha de moi tout en m'adressant la parole.

« - Que fais-tu là ? Tu es prise la main dans le sac, me cria t'il.

Non, c'est faux, je suis venue cueillir ces fleurs. Mes réserves sont épuisées. Et j'en ai besoin pour mon travail.

Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas signalé ? La forêt est dangereuse. Je t'aurais fait escorter ou … je t'aurais accompagnée. Je vois bien ton petit jeu ! En fait, tu mens, tu essayais de t'enfuir. Dis la vérité ! Il le vaut mieux pour toi. Je pourrais être plus clément pour ta punition.

C'est faux, c'est faux. »

A mon tour je criai.

« - Je pensais…Je pensais que vous alliez venir me voir. Et que j'aurais pu vous en faire part. »

Ma voix s'était radoucie.

« - Mensonge ! Tu aurais pu très bien prévenir mes enfants.

Ils n'auraient pas transmis mon message, et je n'avais pas d'autres moyens pour vous joindre.

Qu'en sais-tu ? As-tu au moins essayé ? Tu as mes faveurs, tu le sais très bien. Use-en ! »

Le vampire avait raison. Mais.. Mais son attitude à mon égard… Il était très en colère. Mais aussi je pouvais lire sur son visage l'inquiétude. Presque timidement il s'approcha encore de moi. Avait-il peur que je sois blessée ? Mes yeux balayèrent tout son être et je vis le sang coulé de sa poitrine. Je voulais lui demander mais avant… Il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud…

« - Des journées entières, j'ai attendu un mot, un geste de votre part. Je me languissais. Je me demandais ce que j'étais pour vous. Je souffrais de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur pour vous. Et maintenant, l'heure des reproches à sonner. Je me suis dis que je n'avais plus vos faveurs. Comment osez-vous me dire cela ?

Tais-toi, me cria t'il.

Non, je ne me tairai pas. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place quand les autres me méprisent, me font de remarques et je n'avais qu'un seul espoir, vous et uniquement vous. Mais vous vous cachiez de moi. Que vous ai-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement ? J'essaye d'être docile et obéissante et vous ne faites plus de cas de moi. J'essaye de sauver la vie d'un enfant et vous voilà à mes trousses. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Tais-toi, me répéta t'il plus énervé.

Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, qu'un imbécile…

Tais-toi, me hurla t'il. »

Et j'obéis. Je vis son sang couler à sa poitrine. Le vampire se tenait la tête. Je m'approchais de lui, inquiète. Je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac, je lui essuyais le liquide. Je le regardais. Avec tous les reproches que je venais de lui faire. Mais avec déjà le peu de recul, je m'apercevais que ces paroles signifiaient que je tenais d'une manière à lui. J'avais à peine sentit la main qu'il avait placée sur mes hanches. Il s'était calmé.

« - Ange, ramasse tes herbes que l'on rentre au plus vite. »

Je cueillis et arrachai la plante.

Je m'étais à peine relevée qu'il me saisit par le poignet et me traîna jusque dans sa citadelle. Nous dûmes faire une halte chez moi pour que je puisse préparer un minimum la plante. Pendant sa transformation, je regardais la plaie du vampire. Je me dis qu'il fallait au minimum que je la bande. Je pris mon matériel et m'approchais du vampire qui avait depuis tout à l'heure les yeux vides. Je touchais son épaule. Il eut un rapide mouvement de tête. Il fixa ma main sur son épaule.

« - Je vais vous bander, lui dis-je doucement.»

Je n'obtins de lui aucune réaction. Alors je commençai, mais il me repoussa.

« - Qu'il y a t'il, lui demandai-je calmement. »

Il me regarda. La colère… J'allais être punie.

Je retournai à ma potion. Elle était concentrée mais prête. Je l'apportais à la maison d'Ewan. Je lui fis boire. Je le surveillais, retardant ainsi l'heure de ma punition. Le vampire m'avait suivit sans un mot et m'attendait dehors. Je déchaussai mes bottes. La mère de l'enfant me dit qu'elle allait les garder pour les faire réparer. Son mari n'était pas cordonnier, par qui alors ? La fièvre de l'enfant tomba.

A l'aube, je sortis rejoindre celui qui m'avait patiemment attendue.

« - Je vais être punie, n'est ce pas, lui demandai-je tristement. »

Il resta dans son mutisme inquiétant. Tout le monde nous regardait, qu'importe. Un geste de tendresse… Ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il ne me repoussa pas. Il ne répondit pas à mon geste. Je ne regrettais rien. Je ne regrettais pas les paroles prononcées. Elles étaient vraies. Il rouvrit les yeux et je retirai ma main. L'heure était venue pour moi. J'acceptai sa décision. Il me prit le poignet. Et me traîna dans son château. Je le suivais. Je savais que j'allais redouter ce qui allait venir, mais pour le moment je n'avais pas peur. Aucun mot, aucune parole. Juste lui et moi. Des couloirs vides, déserts, et froids. Des tapis qui étouffaient le bruit de nos pas. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une porte à double battant. Gigantesque en bois finement décorée. Sans problème, il l'ouvrit d'une seule main. Il me jeta dans la pièce. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Il pénétra à l'intérieur lui aussi et referma la porte.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, je fis le tour de la pièce. C'était une somptueuse et grande chambre. Un lit énorme trônait majestueusement. Je pouvais de nouveau m'inquiéter quant à mon devenir et m'agiter. J'avais compris les intentions du vampire.

**Notes : **Et le chapitre 9 est en ligne ! J'espère que vous appréciez cet exploit ! Je rigole.  
Que dire ? Et bien je pense qu'il y a un net changement dans l'attitude/les sentiments d'Ange. Peut-être que cela vous apparaîtra un peu incohérent.  
Le vampire est un peu plus guerrier que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas 2pasag ?  
J'ai eu la flemme de relire ce chapitre.  
Merci à Rose, 2pasag et Raziel-Chan pour vos reviews et de vos compliements. C'est très gentils de votre part !

_Nyarla_


	10. Chasse

**Donne-Moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre 10**

**Chasse**

Je mettais retirer dans la salle du trône. Assis dans un siège massif et légèrement surélevé, je fixais l'énorme porte à double battant. La pierre froide et grise y était apparente, le sol était pavé. Cette pièce était sombre et austère. Elle n'avait pour seule décoration des étoles rouges avec le symbole de mon clan. Les meurtrières laissaient passer de très faibles rayons lunaires. Cette pièce était si grande que je pouvais sans problème convoquer tous les membres de mon clan. Aucun bruit ne venait me perturber. La jeune humaine n'occupait pas mes pensées. En cette nuit, je réfléchissais aux directions et ordres à donner pour que mon clan prospère et pour que je monte encore dans l'estime de mon Seigneur. J'étais tout de même son premier né et son fils préféré, mais avant tout j'étais son meilleur lieutenant, celui qui avait plus d'une fois conduit ses légions à la victoire. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père. Il était aussi de mon devoir de préparer au combat mes enfants et de nous tenir prêts en cas d'une possible offensive.

Un de mes enfants se précipita dans la salle sans mon autorisation. A première venue, il semblait que se soit une jeune recrue, un plus vieux n'aurait jamais agit de cette manière. Il semblait confus et alarmé. Il bégayait quelque chose :

« - Maître…Maître ! Un esclave….Un esclave s'est enfui ! »

Enfui ? Mais comment cela est-ce possible ?

L'esclave s'est enfui par un trou à peine visible situé prés du village.

Comment avez-vous découvert qu'un esclave s'était enfui ?

Un groupe d'humain avait fait un feu sur la place du village. L'un d'eux est venu vers nous pour nous dire que l'un des leur était manquant à l'appel. Nous avons alors vérifié selon leurs informations. Il manque bien un esclave. Il n'était ni chez lui, ni à son poste. Une des femmes du groupe nous a alors dits qu'il y avait un trou et nous avons vu des traces de pas assez fraîches. Mais une seule piste allait en direction du trou. Les autres retournaient au village. Nous n'avons pas poussé plus loin nos investigations. Devons-nous, Maître, faire des recherches dans le village pour connaître l'identité du fuyard ?

Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais m'occuper moi-même du fuyard. Je vais le traquer et le chasser.

Seul, Maître ?

Oui ! Cela te pose t'il problème? »

Je posai un regard ferme sur mon enfant.

« - Hé bien…Maître … Non. »

Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres, à la fois pour le plaisir de la chasse mais aussi à l'idée du sang "durement gagné" que j'allais boire. Je ne m'équipai même pas de mon armure. Non pour le goût du risque, mais parce que je savais d'avance que mes griffes, mon agilité, ma force et ma rapidité me suffiraient largement contre un seul être humain désarmé.

Quand je me levai de mon siége, le jeune vampire recula de quelques pas de peur. Je ne prêtai guère d'attention à ses yeux écarquillés et horrifiés. J'étais déterminé. Et puis ses derniers temps, la monotonie dans laquelle je vivais m'avait suffisamment bercé. J'étais entrain de me transformé en un terrible prédateur. La simple évocation de sang me grisa.

Mes enfants m'attendaient devant les grilles, prêts à me suivre si je leur en donnais l'ordre. Mais je passais devant eux sans même leur jeter un regard. Je continuais lentement mais d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les grilles. Cette nuit, cette proie n'appartenait qu'à moi et je ne voulais pas la partager. Ni partager le plaisir de la chasse.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent quand je fus proche d'elle. Les vampires qui m'attendaient à côté se jetaient des regards de stupeurs. Ils étaient hébétés que je ne leur donne pas l'ordre de se disperser et de reprendre leurs fonctions. Déjà, je cherchais un moyen de tuer de la manière la plus sadique l'esclave qui nous avait échappé. Je savais déjà que je ramènerais le corps et le montrerais en guise d'exemple aux autres. "Mais dans quel état ?" telle était la question.

Je fis le tour des murailles. Je trouvai le trou béant dont m'avait parlé mon enfant. Ce trou était bien trop petit pour qu'un vampire ou être humain mâle puisse s'y glisser. Par contre, un enfant humain ou une femme pouvait y arriver sans difficulté aucune. Les êtres humains étaient assez attentifs vis-à-vis de leurs enfants donc il ne pouvait pas en s'agir d'un. L'esclave qui s'était enfui était donc une femme. En plus de prendre son sang… Personne ne serait là pour entendre ses cris de désespoir et de détresse.

La terre était à cet endroit très légèrement humide. Je pus distinguer des traces de pas peu profondes. Je me fis alors à mon odorat. Une odeur fugace et humaine. Elle était prête à se volatiliser dans l'air ambiant, chaud et pesant. Je suivis cette marque qu'elle avait involontairement laissée. Je regardais autours de moi. Les arbres paraissaient malades. Je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour ne pas être apeurée et suivre son chemin. A un moment, l'odeur fut plus ancrée dans l'air. Elle me parut familière mais je n'attachais pas d'importance à ce détail. Je savais que j'allais la courser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'épuisement. Ensuite… Ensuite je prendrais tout ce qu'un vampire peut prendre d'une femme. Peut-être que je la laisserais vivre. Oui, vivre avec cette honte, ce fardeau toute sa vie. La forêt changea autours de moi. Je sentis sous mes griffes que la terre s'était ramollit. L'odeur de l'esclave se dissipa peu à peu. Les arbres ouvraient leurs branches au ciel et un air plus frais se mélangeait à l'humidité. Un faible vent s'était levé. Je retrouvais sa piste grâce aux traces de pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à les suivre. J'entendis une bête rugir au loin. Cela ne m'alarma pas.

J'arrivais dans une clairière. Un fauve maintenait au sol…L'esclave que je recherchais…Ange ! C'était Ange ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me précipitai vers eux. L'animal rugit une seconde fois. Il sortit les griffes de sa patte, la leva…Il allait blesser Ange. Je lui assenai un coup de pied dans le ventre. La bête fut rejetée au loin. Je regardai l'humaine, elle ne semblait pas avoir reçu de blessure. L'animal se remit sur ses pattes. Je me plaçai devant Ange, à la fois pour combattre mais aussi pour la protéger. Sans attendre, la panthère chargea. Je fis deux pas sur le côté. Elle toucha du vide. Le fauve se cacha dans les fourrés alentours. Je l'entendais marcher et grogner. Cela me déstabilisai car je ne pouvais plus localiser mon adversaire. Ange en profita pour se remettre debout. Elle s'était mise dos à un arbre. Elle était hors de la zone du combat. Elle me permettait que je prenne plus mes aises pour l'affrontement. L'animal se déplaçait plus silencieusement. Il s'était placé derrière moi et il courut. Il sauta. Je me retournai au même moment. Je l'aggripai pour pouvoir la rejeter. Son poids et son élan me déséquilibrèrent. Je me débattis. J'essayais de lui faire perdre prise. Je réussis mais il me griffa. Il fit retentire son cri. La colère le gagnait. Mon ennemi chargea de nouveau, mais j'esquivai. Ma main toucha son flanc. De longues griffures ensanglantées le sillonnaient maintenant. L'animal s'entêta dans son erreur. Il tourna lentement à pas compté. A chacun de ses pas, je lui faisais face. Mais je savais que c'était en vain. Il valait que je le trahisse pour qu'il m'attaque. Elle attendait une faute de ma part pour m'attaquer. Je décidais de la piéger en relâchant ma garde. Il s'élança. Nous tombâmes mais dans la chute, je lui assénai un coup de pied. La bête fut projetée contre un tronc d'arbre. Ses os se brisèrent. Elle hurla. Et partit. Je restai sur ma position tant que je ne vis pas l'animal disparaître en boitant dans la nuit.

Je m'approchai de l'humaine qui elle aussi regardait l'animal s'éloigner. Je pris la parole :

« - Que fais-tu là ? Tu es prise la main dans le sac, je criai.

Non, c'est faux, je suis venue cueillir ces fleurs. Mes réserves sont épuisées. Et j'en ai besoin pour mon travail, se défendit-elle calmement.

Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas signalé ? La forêt est dangereuse. Je t'aurais fait escorter ou … je t'aurais accompagnée. Je vois bien ton petit jeu ! En fait, tu mens, tu essayais de t'enfuir. Dis la vérité ! Il le vaut mieux pour toi. Je pourrais être plus clément pour ta punition. »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler mes sentiments en me montrant impitoyable.

« - C'est faux, c'est faux. »

Elle se défendait en criant.

« - Je pensais…Je pensais que vous alliez venir me voir. Et que j'aurais pu vous en faire part. »

Sa voix se calma.

« - Mensonge ! Tu aurais pu très bien prévenir mes enfants.

Ils n'auraient pas transmis mon message, et je n'avais pas d'autres moyens pour vous joindre.

Qu'en sais-tu ? As-tu au moins essayé ? Tu as mes faveurs, tu le sais très bien. Use-en ! »

J'essayais à mon tour de parler plus doucement, mais cette mauvaise fois me faisait bouillir. Elle me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Je pensais que la discussion était close. Que je lui avais prouvé son manque…d'action. Mais :

« - Des journées entières, j'ai attendu un mot, un geste de votre part. Je me languissais. Je me demandais ce que j'étais pour vous. Je souffrais de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur pour vous. Et maintenant, l'heure des reproches à sonner. Je me suis dis que je n'avais plus vos faveurs. Comment osez-vous me dire cela ? »

Elle criait elle aussi. Elle était énervée. Mais elle n'avait aucun droit de me dire cela. J'étais son maître. Je prêtai tout de même une oreille attentive à ses récriminations. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle tenait à moi ? Qu'elle avait besoin de me voir ? Personne ne m'avait dit de telles choses ni un vampire, ni un humain. J'étais gêné. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'énervais car vraiment cette situation m'était inconnue et désagréable.

« - Tais-toi ! »

Je ne voulais plus entendre sa voix. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de parler :

« - Non, je ne me tairai pas. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place quand les autres me méprisent, me font de remarques et je n'avais qu'un seul espoir, vous et uniquement vous. Mais vous vous cachiez de moi. Que vous ai-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement ? J'essaye d'être docile et obéissante et vous ne faites plus de cas de moi. J'essaye de sauver la vie d'un enfant et vous voilà à mes trousses. Que faut-il que je fasse ? »

Ces reproches…Oui, tu avais aussi raison…J'aurais dû aussi te montrer que tu occupais mes pensées. Mais c'était un signe de faiblesse… Ange…Tu as le dessus sur moi…Tu m'as vaincue…Ange…Tais toi…Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre crier sur moi…Ange…Si tu n'arrête pas…Je risque de te faire du mal…Ange, je risque de te frapper…Je ne veux pas, Ange…Je ne veux pas te faire du mal…Ange…J'ai du mal à me contrôler…Ange, je t'en supplie arrête…

« - Tais-toi, je criai plus fort.

Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, qu'un imbécile… »

J'allais lui faire du mal…Non, il ne faut pas…Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

« - Tais-toi, hurlai-je d'une manière menaçante. »

Elle se tut, enfin. J'avais mal à la tête…Je me sentais…mal…J'avais honte d'avoir oser penser lever la main sur ma protégée…Ange m'avait révélé une partie de son cœur…Cela m'avait abasourdis. Cela m'avait vidé…Je ne savais pas quoi en penser…Ni comment réagir…D'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui avais les rênes. Mais cette fois-ci, elles m'avaient échappé. Je me demandais si l'un de mes frères ou mon père avait eu une telle expérience avec un être humain…Un être humain qui disait d'une manière détournée qu'il tenait à…un vampire. J'avais mal à la tête…Et je voulais rentrer… Ange s'approcha de moi… Elle essuya le sang qui coulait des griffures. Ange…Que faire pour te monter que je…ne t'en voulais pas ? D'une manière naturelle je posais mes griffes sur sa hanche. J'avais réussi à me calmer.

« - Ange, ramasse tes herbes que l'on rentre au plus vite. »

Elle s'activa à cette tâche.

Elle avait fini de ramasser les plantes. Je l'attrapai par le poignet et l'emmenai dans la forteresse. Elle prépara chez elle la potion. J'étais pensif. Je ne sentais pas sa présence. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second. Il fallait que je retrouve au plus vite mes esprits. J'avais crut lui montrer mes sentiments étranges à son égard. Je feignais par moment la cruauté, l'indifférence, essayant de la faire souffrir. Et je réussissais…J'avais même très bien réussit mon dernier coup. Je pensais avoir dévoilé ma faiblesse à ses yeux. Même pas. Je m'en rendais compte avec ses paroles qu'elle m'avait jetées au visage…Tous ces reproches… Et elle…elle…elle m'avait fait la plus sincère déclaration…Elle tenait à moi…Elle avait peur de moi…Mais elle ne me détestait pas…J'étais en état de choc. Je ne le comprenais pas…J'avais tué cet homme devant ses yeux…Et elle ne détestait pas…Je lui avais fait du mal…Et elle ne me haïssait pas. Je sentis sa main tiède sur mon épaule. Je retournai vivement la tête pour voir sa petite main.

« - Je vais vous bander, me dit-elle doucement. »

Je ne répondis pas…J'avais perdu l'usage parole. Elle s'approcha pour me bander. Je le repoussai faiblement.

« - Qu'il y a t-il, me demanda t'elle inquiète. »

Je posa mon regard sur elle. Une colère était entrain de monter en moi. J'avais failli la perdre. Elle avait désobéi à mes ordres. Il fallait qu'elle soit traitée comme les autres esclaves. Elle s'était enfuie…Elle devait être punie de mort pour cela. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la tuer ou à la faire tuer. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi… uniquement à moi…Qu'elle soit ma chose… Qu'elle soit mienne…Qu'elle soit ma…Une seule punition permettait cela. J'y avais déjà pensé. C'était peu de temps après son arrivée. J'avais hésité entre l'intégrer au harem ou la morsure. Je la connaissais presque pas et j'avais déjà décidé que la seconde option était parfaite pour elle. Je la vis remplir des petites bouteilles de la potion qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait me laisser chez elle. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

Elle rentra dans une maison. Je restai dehors. J'attendais. J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Que faire ? Que lui dire ? Ange… Quand la nuit fit place au jour, l'agitation commença à gagner le village. Des curieux me fixaient de leurs regards interrogateurs. Elle sortit au petit matin. Sa mine défaite, la peau sale, le corps collant. Elles étaient habillées de ses vieilles frusques trouées. Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas les vêtements que je lui avais offerts ? Ne les aimait-elle pas ? Elle me regarda gentiment. Je vis ses lèvres remuer.

« - Je vais être punie n'est ce pas ? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Je ne lui répondit rien. Sa main tiède sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux de plaisir. Le moment était exquis. Les gens se mettaient en petits groupes un peu éloignés de nous. Ils chuchotaient, médisaient sur elle. Je rouvris les yeux. C'était l'heure. Elle enleva sa main. Je lui saisis le poignet. Et l'emmena à ma suite.

Je la traînai jusque devant ma chambre où je la fis pénétrer de force. Elle regarda apeurée la pièce. Je savais très précisément quelle punition elle allait subir…

**Notes : **Et zou, un nouveau chapitre en ligne! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?  
Bon alors je voulais vois donner l'explication sur le choix d'une panthère qui attaque Ange. Il y a plusieurs années, j'avais vu un reportage sur la chaîne Planète. Ils parlaient d'une mode dans les années 60-70. Les stars britanniques et d'autres personnes ayant les moyens avaient pour habitude d'acheter comme animal de compagnie des fauves comme des panthères. Mais à un moment le Parlement anglais a pris une loi interdisant la possession de ces animaux-là. Au lieu de les confier à des autorités compétentes, certaines personnes peu scrupuleuses les ont relâchés dans la nature. Ainsi, vous pouvez très bien vous retrouvez nez à nez avec ces bêtes. D'après ce que j'avais compris, certaines s'étaient bien acclimatées au climat humide. Donc je me suis dit que dans un univers comme Soul Reaver ça ne choquerait pas trop.

Kainykat > Et bien voilà la suite est arrivée. Ton souhait est exaucé!

2pasag >Et oui, je ne sais vraiment pas quand ils vont arrêter ce petit jeu-là, ces deux-là. Peut-être jamais! Enfin, je verrai bien!

Graël >Oh, un ou une nouveau/elle lecteur/rice! Merci à toi! Il est prévu que Raziel revoit certains de ses frères. Mais il faudrait que j'affine le scénario à propos de ce chapitre. J'ai déjà certaines idées.

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! Et regardez, je fais des efforts pour mettre un chapitre par mois maintenant! Nyarla, très fière d'elle Par contre avec les examens qui approchent, je risque de ne pas pouvoir garder le rythme. Désolée!

_Nyarla_


	11. Morsure

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

Chapitre 11

Morsure

J'avais vu juste, le vampire ne s'intéressait à moi que pour deux choses seulement et il allait les avoir céans. Je ne pouvais pas résister, je n'avais pas la force physique nécessaire pour me défendre de lui. Le vampire allait me violer avant de prendre mon sang. Il avait, à multiples occasions, eu la possibilité de le faire. Pour qu'elle raison s'était-il retenu ? Je me rappelais que lors de notre première rencontre quand nous étions seuls dans la maison de Jawaad, il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'avais même pas oser penser à cette hypothèse. Et puis quand il était allé dans ma chambre, je ne l'avais suivi à cause de cette crainte. Quelle tristesse, quelle ironie du sort. Moi qui m'étais préservée pour montrer mon amour à celui qui en bénéficierait, j'allais, j'allais… Je ne réussissais même plus à trouver les mots. Devant moi apparaissait toute l'horreur de cet être qui était pourtant cher à mon cœur.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait dans ma direction, je reculais. Bientôt, je me retrouvai acculer contre un mur. Il s'approcha encore de moi. Il tenta de me saisir dans ses bras, de me serrer contre lui. J'eus un mouvement de défense. Je le repoussais. Je réussis et me mit à courir en direction de la double porte. J'essayai de l'ouvrir . Je m'accrochais désespérément à la poignée, mais rien ne se passait.

Le vampire revint vers moi et me saisit par mon poignet droit. Il me traîna sur le côté du lit. Et il me jeta dessus. J'étais complètement allongée en travers. Le vampire, debout devant moi, commença à se défaire les protections à ses poignets et son étole. Quand je vis cela, je n'eus plus de doute de ses intentions à mon égard. Alors de nouveau, je tentai de m'enfuir. Ah quoi bon ? Je ne pourrais, de toute façon, ne pas aller bien loin. Mon comportement insensé me venait de ma peur. J'essayais de me raisonner, de me dire que la punition allait être moins 'dure' si je restais tranquille et me laissais faire. Mais cela ne me calma pas. Et le supplier ? Cela ne marcherait pas. Il avait son idée qu'il allait suivre jusqu'au bout. Je me relevai comme un seul homme et me précipitai sur la porte. Cette fois-ci de toutes mes forces, je la tirai vers moi. Je la sentis très légèrement bouger. Cela m'encourageai dans mes efforts. Mais quelque chose la referma sans peine. Le chef vampire, qui m'avait tranquillement regardé faire tout en se débarrassant de ses protections et de son étole, venait juste d'appuyer sur le battant de la porte pour la refermer. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je vis dans le sien danser les flammes de la fureur et de l'exaspération. Encore une fois, il me saisit par le poignet et il m'emmena de l'autre côté du lit, le côté le plus éloigné de la porte. Tout espoir de s'échapper s'était définitivement envolé. Il me propulsa sur le lit de telle façon que j'étais allongée dans toute sa longueur. Je le regardais horrifiée. Il me chevaucha et d'un geste rapide et brusque, de ses griffes, il m'arracha mes vêtements. Je vis dans son regard que les flammes de la fureur et de l'exaspération laissèrent place aux lueurs du désir et du plaisir. Mon corps nu se révélait à lui.

Entre ses cuisses, j'étais devenue qu'une poupée, une vulgaire marionnette. De mon corps, il allait faire tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Je voulais crier, me débattre, le frapper, mais je me retins. Cela ne servirait à rien. Vraiment à rien.

J'avais fermé mes paupières. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il me faisait. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps plus par appréhension que par peur de ce qu'il allait me faire subir. Il posa une de ses mains griffues sur mon sein droit. Il le caressa avec plein de douceur et de délicatesse. J'étais stupéfaite de l'attention qu'il me portait. Je pensais que dans ses mouvements il allait être plus brusque et violent, que son but était de ma faire mal. Mes paupières se rouvrirent. Je voulais voir ce qu'il me faisait. Le vampire était très concentré. Il suivait de ses yeux sa main. Avait-il peur de me blesser ? Ses griffes descendirent sur mes côtes et d'un mouvement fugace il les effleura.

Son visage était grave. Il se pencha sur moi. Il enfuit son visage contre mon épaule droite. Son souffle glacial me chatouillait mais j'étais bien loin d'éclater de rire. J'aurai dit qu'il essayait de s'imprégner de mon odeur. Il me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

« - Ange, n'aie pas peur de moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas, mais je vais y être obligé. Ange, pardonne-moi. »

Ses lèvres d'ébène me déposèrent des milliers de baisers. Il suivait une voie qu'il avait déjà toute tracée mentalement. Ses lèvres, tout en continuant à m'embrasser, arrivèrent à la base de mon sein gauche. Il continua encore et encore. Mais son dernier baiser se transforma en une cruelle morsure.

Je sentais ses canines acérées s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans ma chaire. J'eus l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. La douleur était insoutenable. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et me mis à hurler tant que je pus. Mes doigts se crispèrent et se cramponnèrent aux draps.

Je sentais le sang s'écouler le long de ma plaie nouvellement formée. Mais le vampire ne l'aspirait pas, il ne le buvait pas. Qu'elle était la signification de ce geste ?

Le vampire relâcha son étrange baiser. Il contempla ma chair meurtrie. Il se pencha de nouveau sur moi. Sa langue pointue sortit de sa bouche. Il lécha le sang qui s'écoula de la plaie avec une application certaine. Les mouvements étaient réguliers et rapides.

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais la douleur m'avait rendu muette, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'essayai de forcer ma voix…Rien. Encore et encore… Toujours rien. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Tout me devint lointain. Seuls le vampire et moi comptaient. Tout s'assombrit. Je ne pouvais lutter contre cette sensation de vertige, et je m'évanouis.

* * *

Ange était allongée à mes côtés. Elle dormait du sommeil du juste depuis des heures. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder dormir. Elle paraissait si tranquille, si innocente… Sa respiration n'était plus aussi rapide et saccadée. Elle était maintenant calme, régulière, lente et profonde. Ses cheveux étaient épars sur l'oreiller. Quelle douce créature ! J'avais accompli sur elle mon dessein et j'en avais tiré une certaine délectation. Je voulais la prendre contre moi, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas, elle se serait réveillée à cause des douleurs. Que penserait-elle de moi maintenant ? J'avais peur de connaître la réponse. Comment me traiterait-elle ? J'étais inquiet de sa réaction. Elle serait sans doute furieuse, voulant connaître la signification de tout ceci. Je commençais à la connaître un peu.

Je vis une de ses mains bouger, ses paupières tressautèrent légèrement, elle geint, fronça ses sourcils. La douleur la réveillai. Elle retourna son visage vers moi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Deux yeux d'or me fixaient. Dans la mi-obscurité, je reconnus le chef vampire. Où étais-je ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Et cette douleur, si forte, si perçante venant de ma poitrine… J'avais mal. Ma respiration se saccadait. A chaque fois que ma poitrine se soulevait, je voulais crier tellement que la douleur était forte. Je serrai les dents. Un drap recouvrait mon corps. J'étais nue…Dans le même lit que… le chef vampire… J'essayais de me souvenir…Un mal de tête arriva au galop. Pourtant…Des images me vinrent à l'esprit… J'étais dans la forêt…Une panthère m'attaqua…Le vampire combattit la bête…Il gagna…Il était furieux… Tout s'enchaîna ensuite dans ma tête… J'avais soigné Ewan et le chef vampire m'avait emmenée dans sa chambre…Je m'étais débattue…Il m'avait arraché mes vêtements et il m'avait mordue… Et ensuite… Impossible de se souvenir.

« - Que m'avez vous fait, lui demandai-je

Rien, me répondit-il impassible.

Que m'avez vous fait, répétai-je en criant.

Je t'ai juste mordue, me dit-il d'une manière lasse.

Qu'elle est la signification de ce geste ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il paraissait ennuyer par cette question. Il essayait de trouver la meilleure réponse. Il remua la tête comme pour dire 'non'. Il n'avait pas trouver.

Je voulais me relever dans le lit. Involontairement, je frôlai la jambe de mon hôte. Nu… Lui aussi était nu !

« - Que m'avez vous fais, hurlai-je.

Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu t'imagines.

Menteur, vous n'êtes qu'un menteur… »

Je ne vis pas sa main avancée en direction de ma blessure. Du pointu de sa griffe, il la toucha à peine. Un douleur irradia dans toute ma poitrine et mon dos. Je hurlais pendant un instant. Je m'extirpai du lit.

« - A quel jeu jouez-vous ? Quel est ce jeu pervers ? Quand je vous pose une question sur les raisons de ce traitement, vous répondez toujours la même chose, que je vous amuse et que je vous plais. Arrêtez de me mentir, de me cacher la vérité. Maintenant, je suis prête à accepter beaucoup de choses. Mais dites-le-moi ! »

Je marchai à reculons. Arrivée contre le mur, je fondis en larme et m'accroupis. Le vampire à son tour se leva et alla vers moi. Il s'accroupit.

« - La vérité, lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Juste la morsure.

Vous me le jurez ?

Je le jure, me répondit-il gentiment. »

Il se releva et me tendit le bras pour m'y aider. Je refusai son invitation. Il soupira. Il était las.

« - Qu'il y a t'il ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te relever ? »

Le silence fut ma seule réponse. Je rougis. Il retourna vers le lit et prit un drap. Il me recouvrit les épaules avec. Je me drapai dedans.

« - Tu me demandes de dire la vérité mais toi tu ne joues pas le jeu. Dis-moi ce qui te gêne.

Vous êtes… nu et… moi… aussi…, ma voix tremblait à cause de l'hésitation mais aussi à cause du froid ambiant de la pièce.

Ange, serais-tu encore vertueuse ? »

Je tassai mon corps et rougis encore plus. Il avait comprit. Il me tendit de nouveau son bras.

« - Ange, viens avec moi dans le lit. Tu y seras mieux. Je ne te ferais rien, tu as ma parole. »

Je ne bougeai pas. Je tremblai de froid.

« - Tu ne veux pas, insista-t-il. »

Je regardai son visage. Il était inquiet. Je regardai sa main. Elle était toujours tendue vers moi. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je ne la pris pas. Il retourna se coucher.

Je restais prostrée dans le coin de la pièce. Je frissonnais. Les larmes coulaient toujours de mes yeux. Le vampire avait percé mon secret. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait. J'étais fière de la vie que j'avais menée jusqu'à lors. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était de savoir s'il allait me violer ou tenir sa parole. Il avait promis de ne rien faire. Je devais avoir confiance en lui. Il aurait pu s'il avait voulu… Pourquoi aurait-il attendu ? J'essuyai mes larmes dans le drap. Je le jetai sur le lit et me recouchai. Le vampire se rapprocha de moi. Il caressa ma joue. Il remonta sur moi les couvertures et les draps. Une nouvelle inquiétude assaillie mon cœur incertain. J'osai lui en parler :

« - Est-ce que je vais…? »

Il me coupa la parole. Il connaissait ma question.

« - Tu ne vas pas devenir une vampire. Cette punition est avant tout symbolique. Cette marque est très importante. L'ancien de ton village saura mieux te l'expliquer que moi ce qu'elle signifie par rapport aux humains.

Et par rapport aux vampires, que signifie t'elle ? »

Le vampire cherchait la formule qui n'allait pas me mettre en furie.

« - Le vieillard saura mieux te le dire. A mon tour de te poser une question. Es-tu toujours vertueuse ou es-tu très pudique ? »

Il me surprenait. N'avait-il pas vu ma réaction tout à l'heure ? Ou ne savait-il pas la décrypter ? Je pensais qu'il avait percé mon secret. Ou alors le faisait-il exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise et me choquée ? Je savais qu'il ne faut jamais répondre à ce genre de question et surtout je ne voulais pas y répondre. Mais il me signifia son impatience de connaître la réponse. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je lui dis la vérité.

« - Je suis toujours vertueuse. »

La pièce retomba dans un silence lourd et pesant. Un rire cassa ce silence. Un rire joyeux, presque enfantin. Pourtant, j'en perçus les pics de la moquerie. J'avais honte. Je m'enfonçai dans le lit et tassai mon corps comme je le pus. Ce rire m'était pénible et assourdissant. Je voulais qu'il s'arrête. Je me relevai vivement dans le lit et bâillonnai de ma main le vampire.

« - Je vous en prie, taisez-vous. »

Il tenta de se contenir comme il put. Mais je vis dans ses yeux un éclat de joie et de moquerie rayonner. Il continuait à rire mais en silence maintenant.

« - Suis-je donc si risible, lui demandai-je. »

Ses griffes entourèrent mon poignet et firent glisser ma main sur sa poitrine. Puis il les plaça dessus.

« - Tu n'es pas risible. C'est que j'ai peine à croire ce que tu…m'avoues. Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas les raisons qui font qu'on laisse seul quelqu'un comme toi, m'expliqua-t'il. »

Quand j'étais au village avant…avant le raid, c'était ma volonté. On m'a déjà fait la court mais je n'ai jamais donné suite. Depuis que je suis ici…Je fais peur aux autres, ils médisent, me rejettent car vous me tourner autours…Aucun homme ne s'approche de moi…Sauf vous… »

J'essayais de répondre tant bien que mal à ses interrogations.

Je me recouchai à ses cotés, après avoir récupérer ma main. Je fermais mes paupières. Je ne voulais plus discuter avec lui. J'étais lasse, j'étais exténuée. Je voulais juste dormir. Et je m'endormis…

Ange s'était endormie avec une facilité déconcertante. J'étais fasciné par elle, par son attitude à mon égard, si franche et spontanée. Me considérait-elle comme j'étais vraiment ? Me voyait-elle autrement, comme un ami ou un prétendant ? C'était étrange : je ne supportais pas que les humains me hurlent dessus : c'était la mort assurée pour eux. Mais elle…cela me faisait rien. Si cela me faisait quelque chose mais c'était très différent. Les autres humains blessaient mon orgueil, ma fierté, mon amour propre. J'étais supérieur à eux. Je devais m'imposer sur ces créatures inférieures. Ange brisait d'autres choses. Des sentiments et des sensations que j'avais jusqu'à lors insoupçonnés, montaient à la surface de mon être. Cette humaine avait déjà fait trembler tout mon être de peur. J'osais à peine penser à la nuit où elle avait tenté de se suicider.

Pourquoi l'avais-je déshabillée ? L'énervement, l'exaspération à cause de ses réponses, de son attitude fuyante. Je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras et la mordre…Pas autre chose…Et maintenant, nous étions dans mon lit. J'étais conscient que pour elle cette situation devait être difficile à vivre. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider…Et je m'en voulais. Je l'avais forcée à révéler sa virginité. Etait-elle fâchée ? Pourrait-elle me pardonner ? Avais-je été trop loin ? Et ce rire que j'avais eu…Je savais que c'était déplacé…J'étais tout simplement content. Pour moi, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre plus de mots dessus.

Et ce désir de tout savoir sur elle…Je ne réussissais pas à l'étouffer. Il fallait qu'à l'avenir j'essaye sinon la situation allait devenir trop invivable pour elle. Mais il était puissant…

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'étais perdu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais décontenancé qu'une simple petite humaine provoque un tel raz-de-marée dans mes sentiments.

Je fermai les yeux.

Un faible éclat de lumière me réveilla. Mon compagnon de lit avait posé contre ma poitrine sa tête. J'avais profondément dormi. Sa présence m'avait étrangement sécurisée et rassurée. Une griffe caressa mon ventre.

« - Es-tu réveillée, demanda t'il doucement.

Oui, lui répondis-je, ma voix encore toute endormie.

Ange, il faut que tu repartes au village, d'ici quelques jours. Tu y resteras un peu. Ensuite, voudrais-tu revenir au château ?

Non, lui dis-je fermement et sans hésitation.

Mais Ange…Je croyais… Que tu te languissais de moi…Donne-moi une seule bonne raison valable pour refuser mon invitation.

Ma fonction… »

Il soupira à mes mots comme s'il s'en doutait. Il avait l'air tellement navré et déçu. Il reprit la parole :

« - Si tu changes d'avis, il ne sera pas trop tard.

Mais nous nous verrons tout de même, lui demandais-je d'une voix inquiète et anxieuse.

Bien sûr. Demande-le aux gardes et j'accourai, me rassura t'il. »

Il se leva et s'habilla. Il partit sans un mot, me laissant seule dans son lit. Je repensais à ces mots 'et j'accourai'. Que voulait-il dire ? Non, j'en connaissais la signification. Il tenait tout bonnement à moi. Etait-ce le même attachement qui me reliait à lui et lui à moi ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de différent ? Il fallait que je sonde mes propres sentiments qui m'étaient déjà difficile à comprendre et que je connaisse mieux les siens pour pouvoir les comparer. Une nouvelle inquiétude me saisit. Et s'il attendait plus de moi que je ne pouvais lui donner ? Tout cela me faisait peur.

La porte s'ouvrit. Maria et des femmes de chambre se présentèrent à moi. Maria me fit signe de me lever. Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais nue. Elle demanda aux femmes qui l'accompagnaient de sortir. Je me levai et elle m'apporta une robe de chambre en soie. Elle rappela les filles et m'emmena dans une grande salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle me lavai, elle fit des allusions à ma présence dans la chambre de son maître. Je trouvai cela un peu déplacé. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ses questions ou à ses sous-entendus. Je pointai tout de même la morsure encore très douloureuse. Maria blêmit. Un nuage avait voilé son visage. Elle me nettoya la blessure mais ne la banda pas. Elle m'habilla avec une robe bleu ciel et me chaussa avec des bottillons noirs à boucles dorées. Elle me raccompagna dans la chambre du vampire où un feu avait été allumé. Le lit avait été fait, tout semblait propre et astiqué. Maria partit pour me ramener à manger. Tandis que je mangeais, elle me regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait tout le temps en alerte. Elle était tendue. Cela tranchait avec son attitude d'habitude si enjouée. Et puis ses gestes : elle me traitait avec tellement de déférence…J'étais devenue une sorte d'objet sacré. Avant que je ne finisse mon repas, je l'interrogeai quant à son comportement :

« - Maria, que se passe t'il ?

Rien, rien du tout, me répondit-elle pressée.

C'est cette blessure qui vous effraie, n'est ce pas ?

Pas du tout, mademoiselle.

Depuis quand m'appelez-vous "mademoiselle" ? »

A cette question, elle baissa la tête. J'avais raison, et elle ne voulait pas répondre ou s'avancer dans un terrain trop dangereux. Mais je voulais avoir ma réponse.

« - Maria, cette blessure, vous savez ce que c'est ? Pourquoi en avez vous peur ?

C'est que… C'est que vous êtes devenue quelqu'un d'encore plus important. Et je dois faire encore plus attention. »

Elle répondait comme une jeune domestique, elle qui avait du gallon et qui les dirigeait toutes. Je terminais mon repas et Maria s'en alla avec un empressement non dissimulé. Elle revient pourtant m'apportant un livre et des rubans. Elle m'en choisit un et attacha pour partie mes cheveux. Puis elle m'expliqua que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je n'avais qu'à tiré la cordelette. Je pris le livre et commença à le lire.

Vers midi, une jeune servante m'apporta mon déjeuner. Elle attendit patiemment que je termine avant de me proposer de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Cette idée m'enchanta car le livre que Maria avait apporté dans la matinée était plutôt ennuyeux.

Dans la pièce sombre refermant des trésors de connaissances, je retrouvai le livre que je lisais le jour où le vampire m'avait questionnée sur ma vie. Quelqu'un avait prit la peine d'y glisser un marque-page. Je me doutais de qui il s'agissait. Je continuais ma lecture et les heures passèrent. Deux gardes se présentèrent à moi et m'escortèrent jusque dans la chambre de leur seigneur. Aucun repas n'avait été posé à mon intention et leur chef était encore absent. Je m'assit sur le lit. J'y découvris un troisième livre. Je l'ouvris plutôt intriguée. Je commençai à le lire. C'était un roman sur l'histoire d'un amour impossible.

« -Aimes-tu ce livre, me demanda une voix masculine. »

Je sursautai. Je posai mes yeux sur le seigneur vampire. Je me levai, le livre à la main. Je tournai les pages et me mis à déclamer à mon interlocuteur un court passage que j'avais beaucoup apprécié. Je m'approchai de lui en même temps. Quand j'eus fini, je lui tendis le livre. Il avait l'air triste et dépité. Il devait croire que je lui rendais son livre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« - A votre tour, lui ordonnais-je »

Il se saisit du livre et chercha un passage. A son tour, il déclama. Je tournais autours de lui lentement. Son passage me paraissait familier. Le héros, un vampire, avait mordu sa victime, une humaine. Ce héros racontait tous ses sentiments, expliquait toutes les implications que ce geste. Il était amoureux de sa victime et c'était pour lui un moyen de lui montrer cet amour qu'il tentait de cacher. Quand il eut fini, je haussai un sourcil d'étonnement. Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher. Et j'étais face à lui maintenant. Il relava la tête, les yeux vides. Il était pensif. Le livre s'échappa de ses griffes. Il revint lentement à lui. Il me fixa durement comme si je mettais rendue coupable de quelque chose. Ses yeux étincelaient. Il était déterminé… Il avança vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus.

Turel avait raison depuis le début. Quelle honte pour moi d'être tombé aussi bas! Même si je ne pouvais les détruire ses sentiments, je pouvais les étouffer, les dissimuler au plus profond de mon être. Et le meilleur moyen de les cacher aux yeux de celle… C'était encore de me montrer agressif, cruel, violent à son égard. Elle ne se douterait de rien. Elle souffrirait mais elle ne serait pas la seule. Cette douleur serait partagée. Mais la mienne serait muette.

Rahab m'avait mentit en me disant que c'était une chose merveilleuse. Ce sentiment est un mal terrible. Je voulais l'éradiquer de mon cœur. Ce n'était qu'une faiblesse inutile pour celui que j'étais. Je savais que la tuer n'aurait servi à rien sauf… Qu'elles étaient les raisons qui me laissaient aller à un tel sentiment. Sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à lors. Ange aurait dû être la perle de mon harem, ma concubine préférée. Celle avec qui j'aurais aimée le plus me divertir et discuter. Elle ne devait pas être celle qui causerait ma perte. Il fallait que je sois impitoyable pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments transparaître…

Mais supporterais-je de la voir souffrir ? N'allais-je pas aller à la facilité ?

Je me mis à avancer vers elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Elle était stupéfaite par mon étrange réaction. Voyant que je ne m'arrêtais pas, elle se mit à reculer. Son visage marqua le même effroi que le jour de notre rencontre… Elle fut acculée au mur. Ses vifs réflexes étaient enserrés par la peur, l'inquiétude l'empêchait de penser et la crainte de se mouvoir. Je la plaquai contre le mur et posai dessus mes griffes au niveau de son visage.

Il fallait que je trouve une explication à mon soudain énervement. En fait je l'avais : son impudence et son impertinence. Je sentis mes lèvres s'écartées puis j'entendis le son de ma voix s'élever :

« - Ange, quel irrespect ! Quelle audace ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mes faveurs que tu dois te comporter ainsi à mon encontre. N'oublie pas que même si tu es ici, tu es toujours et avant tout mon esclave. Tu me dois une totale obéissance et un total respect. N'agis plus de la sorte ou tu en subiras les conséquences. Et-ce sera moi qui te punirais. Les vampires n'ont pas une seule parole. Je peux très bien défaire la promesse que je t'ai récemment faite si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas arriver à ce point de non-retour ? »

Son visage avait étrangement pâlit. Elle avait réellement peur de mes réactions et de ma menace. Elle craignait que je la viole l'instant d'après. Je fus surpris par l'éclat rouge vif de ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et délicieusement charnues. Je les fixais. Je vis qu'elle les ouvrit pour me parler :

« - Je suis désolée de mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas. Je m'excuse de vous avoir offensé mais loin de moi cette intention. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, mon corps s'était rapproché du sien. Mon torse effleurait le tissu de sa robe. Et mon visage, il n'avait jamais été aussi près du sien. Elle semblait ne s'être aperçue de rien ou faisait-elle semblant ? Sa bouche se rouvrit :

« - Si j'ai insisté pour que vous lisiez un passage de ce livre, c'était pour mieux vous connaître. N'allons-nous pas vivre ensemble ? »

Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes. Attendait-elle aussi ce baiser ? L'instant était exquis. Mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. L'instant d'après le serait plus encore et d'une infinie douceur. Douceur à laquelle, moi, en tant que vampire ne pouvait réclamer, moi qui semais désordre, destruction et chaos. J'allais les poser sur les siennes mais… Elle détourna la tête. Mes lèvres enfin de compte embrassèrent sa joue. Dans mon fort intérieur, je riais de moi. Ange était d'une ingéniosité débordante. Je fis glisser ma main contre son autre joue. Je m'écartais d'elle. Elle retourna la tête vers moi. Elle semblait nerveuse et embarrassée.

« - Je suis désolée d'avoir agis ainsi mais… Mais… Je ne voulais pas. Excusez-moi, Excusez-moi. »

Je l'aimais la voir dan cet état d'affolement qui me rappelai ma toute puissance sur elle. Mais je me sentais à la fois coupable… Cela m'était difficile à comprendre. Même le moment n'avait pas été empli de cette infinie douceur, elle avait été présente. Elle me regardait fixement attendant ma sentence.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Ange, C'est moi qui suis trop pressé. »

Qu'avais-je donc dis ? Ma langue avait encore fourché. Elle avait maintenant posé son regard vers le sol.

« - Je crois qu'il est préférable que j'aille dormir dans la chambre bleue, me suggéra-t'elle. Avec votre accord bien entendu, ajouta-elle vivement.

Oui, je crois que c'est mieux. »

Vraiment je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Elle était ma faiblesse. Mais il le fallait absolument…

J'avais fait prévenir Maria. Elle arriva la chercher mais Ange lui demanda de l'attendre. Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux tristes et peinés. Elle était lasse de notre… Mon incessante comédie.

« - Et que représentons-nous l'un pour l'autre, me questionna-t'elle. »

Elle sortit vivement de la chambre. Me laissant toute la quiétude nécessaire pour réfléchir. Elle était ma faiblesse… Et je n'étais de force à lutter contre elle.

**Une étoile messagère : **Donc, voici le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne à son sujet mais je ne sais pas trop quoi. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite. Peut être parce que je le trouve bizarre…

Pour la morsure, bien que ce ne soit pas un endroit très charnu c'est un endroit très visible dès que l'on met un haut ou une robe décolleté. Quant à avoir choisi le côté gauche, j'en ai aucune idée. Sans doute parce que le cœur est aussi de ce côté là…

Raziel-Chan : Je n'imagine pas dans quel été tu vas être quand tu vas découvrir ce chapitre ! lol Il faudra que tu m'expliques : _« je suis sure qu'en fait tu veux nous faire croire que raziel et ange... »_. Je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas perspicace. Quant à Kain…

2pasag : Et oui, c'était répétitif, mais voulu. Je me plaçais du point de vue de Raziel. Il était peut-être inutile finalement. Bisous !

_Nyarla_


	12. Résonnance

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre 12**

**Résonance**

Le temps passé avec elle fut vraiment de courte durée. Je la renvoyais le lendemain du jour où nous avions lu chacun un passage du livre. Je l'avais faite escorter par cinq de mes enfants à la fois pour marquer sa nouvelle importance au sein de son groupe, au sein de mon clan et aussi pour décourager toute tentative de lui faire du mal par les autres esclaves.

Sa vie n'allait pas être facile. Encore moins qu'elle ne l'était. Elle allait vraiment devenir pestiférée et être considérée comme une traîtresse. Mais si les choses tournaient mal, je la reprendrais dans ma demeure. Là, à mes côtés, elle serait protégée… Même si…

J'étais assez surpris de son entêtement à vouloir toujours effectuer sa tâche. Ca devait être ce que les humains appellent 'une passion'. C'est vrai qu'elle mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais je ne l'empêchais pas de la continuer dans le château. J'aurais pu même lui faire installer une pièce exprès pour qu'elle puisse préparer ses décoctions et traitements. Et pour soigner les gens, elle aurait pu aller dans le village d'esclaves autant qu'elle le voulait. Peut être aurais-je dû lui dire ? Je savais d'avance que la réponse allait être négative. Elle voulait vivre parmi eux… Pour mieux… Comprendre leur souffrance ? Pour endurer les même choses qu'eux ?

Il était vrai qu'elle devait y retourner quelques jours au minimum, pour pouvoir comprendre et appréhender le changement de son statut…

* * *

J'étais retournée dans mes meubles. Je m'y sentais sereine pour le moment. Je savais d'avance que cet état de quiétude n'allait pas durer éternellement…

Maria, le matin même de mon départ, malgré mes protestations, m'avait choisi une robe avec un décolleté assez prononcé pour que le pansement de la morsure soit bien visible. D'ailleurs, cette marque, d'après ce que j'avais pu constater, allait être indélébile. Elle se refermerait en laissant des cicatrices plus claires que ma couleur naturelle de peau. Le seigneur vampire n'avait rien fait au hasard je suppose… Sauf d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit de m'arracher mes vêtements et de me caresser… J'étais sûre qu'il avait tout manigancé depuis le jour même de notre rencontre…Et nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre… J'en frissonnais encore de… De… De… Je ne pus y mettre un mot dessus.

Et qu'elle en était la signification ? Je devinais déjà que j'allais être encore plus rejetée qu'avant. Les gens n'allaient pas hésiter à me cracher au visage si je leur inspirais dégoût et mépris. Certains préféraient même mourir que d'être soignée par la 'catin' du vampire. D'autres viendraient tout mielleux me voir pour mieux m'insulter dans mon dos. J'étais vraiment bête d'avoir décidé de rester au village. Je n'avais pas réfléchit aux conséquences que cela allait entraîner… Enfin, j'avais toujours la possibilité de revenir sur mon choix, paraissait-il.

On frappa à ma porte. J'allais l'ouvrir. C'était une Psylvia toute intimidée, la tête baissée, qui me demanda de rentrer dans ma maison. Etait-elle folle ?

« - Psylvia, as-tu donc perdu la tête ? Ce n'est pas très recommandé de venir me voir, lui dis-je.

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux t'voir, je veux savoir si tu vas bien. Ce vampire t'a fait des choses affreuses, j'en suis sûre.

- Est-ce donc de la curiosité malsaine qui te pousse jusqu'à moi, la questionnai-je d'une manière méchante.

- Non, pas du tout, s'écria t'elle. Je suis venue t'voir parce que nous sommes amies, n'est ce pas ? Et que tu dois souffrir en ce moment même. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas la blesser en lui disant une chose désagréable. Il fallait que je la rassure. J'en étais sûre, elle était sincère et ne voulait pas se repaître de mon 'malheur' ou ma 'mal-chance'.

« - Rentre donc Psylvia. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle pénétra dans ma maison et je fermai la porte.

« - Tout d'abord, Ange, je voulais m'excuser à propos de mon…entrée fracassante de l'aute fois. Je voulais pas t'déranger avec le vampire. J'croyais même qu'il était parti. Et j'croyais que toi et lui… »

Ah, oui, son 'entrée fracassante' comme elle avait dit… Le soir de la fête… Je ne m'en rappelai plus trop.

« - Oh, ce n'était pas bien grave… Mais je crois qu'il a été un peu choqué par les propos que tu as tenus. Et puis, je suis un peu déçue que tu croies que je suis une fille facile. Nous avons juste 'discuté' et j'ai préparé à sa demande un remède un peu spécial pour l'une de ses esclaves au château.

- Ne pense pas que je crois que tu es une fille facile. J'croyais que tu étais amoureuse de lui, me répondit-elle lentement et d'une voix honteuse. C'est tout ce que je croyais.

- Amoureuse, repris-je d'une voix songeuse et lointaine. Je ne crois pas, ajoutai-je d'un ton plus vif et déterminé. Comment pourrai-je aimer une telle créature ? »

Mon 'mal au cœur' me reprenait. Il se serrait quand je disais ces paroles.

« - Parce que tu es pure et sincère. Parce que tu sais voir des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Parce que tu ne te fis pas aux apparences, répondit faiblement Psylvia. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui a le droit d'être amoureux d'un vampire…Même si les autres sont contres, même si les autres désapprouvent et ne comprennent pas. Parce que lui aussi est amoureux de toi…

- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

- La manière dont il te regarde, ça ne trompe pas.

- Tu peux voir ça dans son regard ? Psylvia, ne me fait pas croire ça.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, lança t'elle en dernier argument. Lors de mon irruption, il a eu un geste de protection envers toi.

- C'est vrai mais ça devait être un réflexe plutôt. Et puis, c'est bien connu les vampires ne savent pas aimer, ils ne connaissent pas ce sentiment, lui dis-je d'un ton résolu en fermant les paupières un court instant.

- Rien n'empêche qu'ils puissent apprendre. Et je suis persuadée qu'il a appris avec toi. Et je suis aussi persuadée que tu ne crois pas du tout à ce que tu dis et que tu me mens quand tu dis aussi que tu ne peux aimer une telle créature. Tu te mens à toi même.

- J'avoue. J'ai une forme de sympathie ou d'amitié pour lui mais c'est tout.

- Cette forme, c'est de l'amour, tenta t'elle pour la énième fois de me convaincre. »

Je me mis face à elle car durant toute cette discussion, je mettais un peu tournée. Je vis son regard me balayer. Il fixait le pansement.

« - Tu devrais lui demander s'il est amoureux de toi, insista t'elle une dernière fois. »

Elle pointa le doigt vers la compresse blanche cachée en faible partie par ma robe.

« - C'est quoi ça, demanda t'elle.

- Une morsure.

- Une morsure ? »

Elle mit ses mains devant la bouche d'une manière surprise. Elle avait les mêmes craintes que j'avais eues quelques nuits auparavant.

« -Tu ne vas pas, reprit-elle. Tu ne vas pas t' transformer en vampire ?

- Il m'a assuré que non. J'ai été punie… Il ne s'agit que d'une punition. C'était d'ailleurs assez douloureux.

- Tu vas trouver qu'c'est indiscret, mais comment s'était pris pour t' mordre à cet' endroit là ? »

Je pris un sourire figé et forcé sur mon visage.

« - C'est un secret, lui dis-je. »

Elle leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

« - Je n'insiste pas, confirma-t-elle. Par contre a-t-il conscience…

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'il en a parfaitement conscience. La douleur, et la cicatrice ne sont qu'une partie de la punition. Mais la réaction des gens constitue l'autre partie. Il m'a dit d'aller voir Earnan. Il saurait répondre à mes questions.

- Oui, tu devrais aller le voir au plus tôt, m'encouragea-t-elle ! »

Nous discutâmes encore un peu puis elle partie pour aller préparer le dîner.

Mes réserves de nourriture avaient été refaites. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de sortir m'en acheter. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas envie d'affronter dès mon retour le regard et les insultes des autres esclaves…

Des angoisses me prirent à la gorge… Qu'allais-je faire demain ? Comment devrais-je me comporter ? Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Et je ne pouvais pas non plus pleurer sur mon sort… Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu à adopter. Peut-être que de parler à Earnan le plus rapidement me permettrait de prendre la meilleure attitude à avoir dans ces circonstances-là. Il faudrait que je le vois dés le lendemain soir.

Sur ces réflexions, je me préparai à manger et j'avalai mon repas sans grand appétit. Puis je me couchai dans mon lit sans sommeil. Pourtant à force de remuer et de fermer les yeux et malgré mes inquiétudes et soucis, je m'endormis…

Pourquoi me posais-je tant de questions ? Il ne fallait pas tourner et retourner cela dans mon esprit… Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma maison à marcher tel un lion dans une cage. Mais dés que je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je la retirai comme si elle me brûlait. Et je me remettais à tourner virer dans ma maison… Une folle ! Une vraie folle ! Enfin, je n'allais pas rester comme ça…Et qu'allais-je faire une fois dehors ? Où irais-je ? Quelles insultes allait-on me dire ? Tout cela me faisait bien peur…

J'étais debout devant la porte, ma frontière avec l'extérieur. J'étais droite comme un 'i'. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai finalement dehors. Je fis un pas… J'en fis plusieurs puis je fermai à clef derrière moi ma maison. Puis j'avançais dans la foule, mon petit panier à provision vide au bout des bras. Je regardais mes pieds. Les gens s'écartaient pour me laisser passer. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Certains avaient des yeux terrorisés ou terrifiés comme si j'allais leur sauter dessus. D'autres des regards méprisants, méchants, hautains… Certains se parlaient à voix basses… Se faisaient des messes basses… Personne encore n'osait m'insulter… Les gardes vampires bien qu'éloignés surveillaient avec une attention particulière la scène. C'était sans aucun doute se qui faisait réfléchir les esclaves. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'osaient pas m'insulter ou me maltraiter.

J'avais envie de pommes. C'était étrange mais j'avais vraiment envie de croquer à pleine dent dans la chair ferme mais juteuse et sucrée d'une pomme. Je me dirigeai donc vers un étal de pomme que j'avais entraperçu. Mon envie redoubla quand je m'approchai d'elles. Elles avaient l'air délicieux et sympathique. Mais le marchand l'était beaucoup moins. Il commença à grimacer quand il me vit approcher.

« - Bonjour monsieur, lui dis-je sur un ton poli. Je voudrai savoir combien vous vendez vos pommes.

- Je ne vends pas aux traîtres comme toi, me répondit-il sèchement.

- Mais pourquoi ne voulez vous pas m'en vendre. J'ai l'argent nécessaire.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te les vendre. Dégage, tu fais fuir les clients. »

Il commençait à s'agiter, à remuer son torse de droite à gauche, visiblement énervé et nerveux. Ses poings se serraient à intervalles réguliers.

« - Monsieur… »

Je sentis qu'il m'attrapait par le bras. Il me serra fort, très fort. Et il me bouscula à terre.

« - J't'ai dit que je ne t'en vendrais pas sale putain. Retourne donc voir celles du vampire, cria-t-il cette fois-ci en gesticulant des bras. »

Les autres pour la plupart l'applaudissèrent et me criaient des insultes. D'autres le félicitèrent. D'autres encore hurlaient qu'on ne voulait plus de moi dans le village…

Je pris peur, je me relevai précipitamment et attrapai mon panier avant de me réfugier chez moi. Les soldats vampires intervirent en dispersant la foule qui s'était formée autours de nous. Je courai pour fuir. Mes courses, par cette stupide envie de pommes, étaient belle et bien finies. Et une chose était sûr, mettre le nez dehors n'allait plus être chose facile, à cause de la réaction et des sentiments que les gens ressentaient à mon encontre mais aussi à cause de la peur que j'aurais de sortir dehors.

Je venais juste de refermer à clef ma porte quand on frappa.

« - Ange, c'est moi la mère de Ewan. Je t'ai pris des pommes, me dit-elle à travers la porte.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Dans la panique générale, j'ai réussis à en chaparder quelques unes. Je te les dépose que le seuil.

- Non, non gardez les pour votre fils, lui répondis-je.

- Ange, tu voulais des pommes, alors les voilà. Mange les et régale toi. Elles sont délicieuses.

- Merci …

- Ange… Je voulais te dire que je ne pense pas comme eux… Ange… »

Elle voulait rajouter quelque chose mais se retint. J'en étais sûre.

« - Merci pour votre soutient.

- Au revoir Ange. »

J'entendis ses pas s'éloignés et j'ouvris discrètement ma porte pour prendre les pommes…

J'essayais de vivre comme je pouvais. Je consultais toujours un peu et mes malades m'apportaient de la nourriture pour me payer. Cela me suffisait la plus part du temps. Quand je n'avais vraiment plus rien à me mettre sous la dent, je me décidais après moult hésitations à sortir enfin.

Je regrettais, j'aurais dû dire au vampire que je voulais rester au château à ses côtés. J'aurais eu à subir ces comportements méprisants et ingrats moins longtemps. La douleur de la morsure n'était rien comparée aux insultes et méchancetés des esclaves. Les soldats vampires guettaient un peu mais étaient plutôt amusés par le comportement que les humains pouvaient avoir entre eux et finalement n'intervenaient pas tellement à croire que pour eux la morsure de leur maître n'avait aucune signification. Je n'y comprenais plus rien et il fallait que Earnan m'aide à voir plus clair…

Et puis la présence du vampire me manquait, je pensais qu'il viendrait aussi de lui-même cette fois-ci depuis que je lui avais dit que je me languissais de lui, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il fallait que se sois moi qui le réclame à mes côtés pour quelques instants… Et puis je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Pyslvia, au passage du livre qu'il avait lu, à l'étrange comportement qu'il avait eu par la suite et aussi de la discussion qui s'en était suivie. Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui demande s'il était amoureux de moi ou que je lui dise des choses que je ressentais à son égard. De toute façon, ne m'étais-je pas promis de garder cela au fond de moi et d'étouffer ces sentiments. ? N'était-ce pas ma résolution ? Il fallait que je m'y tienne même si…

Non, je crois qu'il est préférable que j'en parle avec Earnan… Il fallait vraiment que je tire tout cela au clair avec quelqu'un de plus mâture et qui connaît mieux la vie que moi. J'avais confiance dans le vieil homme. Il serait m'écouter et me donner de judicieux conseils. J'en étais persuadée. Mais je ne voulais pas lui causer de tort ni d'embarras et donc je décidais qu'il fallait que j'y aille le soir. Je me faufilerais dans la nuit pour aller chez lui et pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec lui.

Ma décision prise, j'attendis le soir pour pouvoir sortir. J'ignorais les activités nocturnes qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le village la nuit et même s'il y en avait. A part pour la petite soirée et ma sortie nocturne dans la forêt, je ne mettais pas les pieds en dehors de ma maison le soir. Je fus assez surprise de voir des hommes et des femmes réunis autours de feux. Je pensais que les vampires interdisaient que l'on sorte le soir de sa maison… J'arrivai enfin à la demeure de Earnan. Je frappai à la porte d'entrée et on me l'ouvrit quasiment instantanément. J'eu l'impression que mon hôte allait me dire qu'il m'attendait. Il se poussa du passage et dans un geste, il m'invita à rentrer.

« - Ange, te voici donc ! Je suis content que tu sois venue. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez vraiment raison de vous en faire pour moi, lui répondis-je la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux baissés.

- Tu aurais pu venir me voir plutôt et aussi au jour, tu sais.

- Je ne voulais pas vous causer des ennuis.

- C'est tout toi, ma petite. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène et ce qui te tracasse.

- Je crois que vous le savez déjà…

- Tu es donc venue pour me parler de la morsure, me questionna-t-il, à moins que ce soit pour le vampire. »

Mon regard se leva vers lui… J'étais stupéfaite… Comment pouvait-il savoir à propos du vampire ?

« - Hé hé, j'en étais sûr. Tu ne peux rien me cacher… Il faut aussi avouer que j'ai une parfaite connaissance du cœur des femmes, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'orgueil. »

Je m'assis sur une chaise… Mon regard continua à fixer le sol.

« - Puisque vous savez pourquoi je suis venue à vous, dîtes-moi ce que je veux savoir et… Ce que je veux entendre.

- Ange, je ne suis pas tout à fait persuadé que tu veuilles entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Tu le verras bien au fil de notre conversation je pense, dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin. »

Il prit lui-même une chaise et s'assit.

« - Bien, commençons par le début. Et le début, c'est cette morsure que t'a faite le vampire. Dans un passé pas si lointain, les femmes recherchaient cette morsure. Symbole, il est vrai de, honte et de trahison, elles n'étaient pas pour autant punie de mort ou de torture. Elles vivaient plus ou moins au ban de la société. Il s'agissait pour les vampires d'une sorte de cadeaux aux femmes humaines. En effet, les femmes qui allaient la réclamer, essayaient d'échapper à un sort peu enviable que leur futur mariage pouvait leur laisser présager. Ce signe était en quelque sorte une libération pour elle. Certaines suivaient l'auteur de cette marque. Par la suite, les vampires conquirent le pays de Nosgoth et agrandirent leur espace vital esclavageant beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes et tuant les autres. La morsure du vampire était devenue une punition à leurs yeux. Une humaine qui la portait était très maltraitée par les siens. Les seigneurs vampires trouvaient que c'était une meilleure punition que de boire leur sang ou de les tuer car elles souffraient longtemps. Les autres humains ressentaient cette morsure comme un signe de lâcheté et de très haute trahison. Ils considéraient que l'humaine avait joué des ses charmes pour échapper à son sort ou pour gagner le 'don d'immortalité'. Un seul vampire n'agissait pas comme cela d'après mes lectures. Il s'agit du vampire Rahab si je ne m'abuse… Pour lui, l'humaine qui recevait cette morsure était élue par lui. Elle vivait à ses côtés, était traitée comme son égal et la reine de son clan. Elle appartenait à son clan, elle en était devenue membre. Une sorte de petit cérémonial accompagnait cette morsure. Elle recevait un étendard du clan trempé dans du sang et aussi un collier qui représentait le symbole du clan. »

L'explication bien que longue était intéressante…Mais elle ne répondait pas totalement à ma question.

« - Et pour moi ?

- En ce qui te concerne, je pense que le vampire a voulu à la fois te punir et il t'a élue. Cette morsure porte cette double signification... D'ailleurs, si j'en crois mes lectures, ce vampire Raziel n'a jamais fait vraiment usage de cette marque… En tout cas, je n'ai jamais lu de cas relatant ce genre d'exploit en ce qui le concerne…

- Elue ? Mais pensez-vous qu'il en a eu conscience ? Il m'a dit qu'il me punissait et je peux vous dire que c'est aussi comme cela que je l'ai ressenti…

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il en a conscience… Je pense plutôt qu'il a agit par instinct et qu'il a aussi profiter de l'occasion… Mais, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, et ça il le sait, Ange… Il le sait et ne réussis pas à se l'expliquer… Ange, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose… A part Rahab et peut être Kain, à cause de son ancienne nature humaine, tous les autres chefs vampires sont insensibles à l'amour… Ils doivent, je suppose connaître la fraternité, bien que parfois fraternité soit synonyme de rivalité voire de jalousie, mais l'amour est pour la majorité d'entre eux un sentiment inconnu et inexistant. Les humains sont pour eux à la fois des êtres méprisables et sans valeur mais aussi une denrée. Je pense que pour un vampire qui découvre ce sentiment, qui peut le ressentir, ça doit être déstabilisant et frustrant. Ils doivent avoir même dû mal à l'accepter… »

C'était étrange, je croyais entendre de nouveau Psylvia qui me disait que le vampire était amoureux de moi. Même si Earnan prenait des chemins très détournés, il était entrain de me dire la même chose… Exactement la même chose… Je lui coupai la parole :

« - Vous êtes entrain de me dire que le vampire est amoureux de moi… Vous êtes aussi entrain de me dire qu'il que je l'aide à accepter ce sentiment et à lui faire découvrir… Et si je ne ressens rien pour lui, comment pourrais-je ? Et puis est ce que je voudrai vraiment aider quelqu'un à m'aimer alors que j'ai du dégoût et une sainte horreur pour lui et que surtout je le hais ? »

Un petit sourire énigmatique se glissa sur ses lèvres ridées de vieil homme…

« - Si tu le haïssais, tu ne te poserais pas toutes ces questions. Tu ne serais même jamais venue me voir comme ce soir. Tu aurais continué à vivre ne t'inquiétant pas plus de cette morsure, laissant dire les gens. Tu as beau te le cacher, tu as beau te mentir, tu as beau affirmé le contraire, tu crèves d'amour pour lui. Et tu as beau le nier, ceux qui te connaissent bien savent que tu joues la comédie. Je sais que tu crois mal faire en l'aimant, en te laissant porter par ton amour pour lui… Tu penses commettre un crime, une trahir les tiens… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, en tout cas pas pour toi… Je sais que ce n'est pas d'une manière intéressée que tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes parce qu'il est lui et il t'aime parce que tu es toi. Vous êtes deux aimants qui s'attirez. Et vous vous faîtes plus de mal à vivre comme si vous étiez de mortels ennemis… »

Je laissais dire Earnan essayant de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je révèle mon amour au vampire… Je ne supportais plus cette discussion qui ne tournait à rien.

« - Assez, criais-je debout en mettant mis les mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. C'est vrai, je tiens à lui, c'est vrai, j'ai une forme de sympathie pour lui et c'est vrai que je suis curieuse de lui… Mais tout ce que vous dîtes d'autre est faux. Je ne suis ni une putain, ni une traîtresse, et je suis encore moins amoureuse de lui. Et même si c'était vrai, il en profiterait pour me faire souffrir, terminai-je par lui dire en sanglots.

- Et sa gentillesse, ce n'est pas un signe de son amour, m'interrogea-t-il d'une manière naïve. Arrête de te persuader que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu te fais du mal encore plus qu'il pourrait t'en faire. »

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je ne pouvais plus entendre de telle chose sur mon compte. Je sortis en courant de sa maison. Mon sang tout comme mon esprit fit qu'un tour : le seul endroit où je pourrais vivre relativement tranquille était la demeure du vampire. Dans ma course, je vis un soldat… Je séchai mes pleurs et essayai de tout faire pour retrouver une voix normale.

« - Emmenez moi auprès de votre chef, j'ai à lui parler. »

* * *

Je levais ma tête vers le ciel. J'étais assez étonné, la nuit était claire. Les épais nuages de fumée n'avaient pas pour autant disparus… Les rayons lunaires paraissaient mieux passer aux travers de ces obstacles ce soir. Cela me rappela la nuit où Ange s'était enfuie de la forteresse pour aller cueillir ses plantes… C'était une nuit différente, mais l'ambiance était la même. Ange… Elle ne m'avait pas demandé auprès d'elle. Peut être que finalement cela se passait mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en juger. Il est vrai que je lisais avec une certaine attention les rapports que mes enfants me faisaient du village, mais au final, très peu me parlait d'Ange et du comportement que les autres esclaves avaient envers elle. Je pouvais douter de mes enfants… Certains inquiets de mon comportement, étaient à même de me cacher des faits et des éléments de la vie de mon esclave malgré mon ordre de surveillance accrue. Avant Ange, les rapports sur les esclaves étaient quelque chose que je survolais. Mon soudain intérêt pour cette paperasse avait dû en alerter plus d'un. Et tant que nos prisonniers ne s'étripaient pas au sein du village on ne mourraient pas de je ne sais quelle étrange et mystérieuse maladie, je n'avais rien de plus à savoir sur eux. En effet, si cela arrivait, il y aurait des morts, et nous serions obligés de faire un nouveau raid… Les humains sont un produit rare…

Mon frère Melchia avait inventé un système pour résoudre cette difficulté. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait fait construire des grandes bâtisses où il y entassait hommes et femmes… Nus avait-il insisté. Malgré leur pudeur du début, hommes et femmes s'accouplaient et quelques mois plus tard la femme accouchait bien souvent. Elle élevait pendant quelques temps son enfant. Puis celui-ci lui était retiré. La femme retournait dans cette grande maison et l'enfant était élevé pour devenir un esclave… Melchia ne voyait qu'un vivier à esclaves et à soldats, car il transformait les hommes les plus habiles en vampire…

J'avais aussi le même raisonnement pour mes nouvelles recrues. Souvent, je transformai un vampire hunter ou un humain qui avait fait preuve de qualités au combat. Je transformais aussi ceux qui me paraissaient valeureux et courageux. La plupart oubliaient leur passé humain et leur assimilation dans mon clan se faisait sans réel problème. Leur technique de combat était travaillée et améliorée. Un petit nombre pourtant avait des souvenirs de leur ancienne vie plus ou moins précis. Ils étaient assez méfiants, assez rebelles, mais finalement, les circonstances de leur vie de vampire les mataient et ils se pliaient d'eux-mêmes.

Ces réflexions ne me faisaient pas avancer quant au sort d'Ange et je pensais qu'il fallait mieux que j'aille voir par moi-même ce qu'elle devenait et comment elle allait, surtout que la période où elle devait rester obligatoirement au village était terminée. Elle avait peut être changer d'avis ? Elle avait peut être des problèmes mais elle n'osait pas me le dire ?

* * *

Non, il me dit non. Qu'une esclave comme moi, une humaine, ne pouvait ni ordonner ni rencontrer le vampire. Mais que dans sa grande bonté, il n'allait pas me corriger. Je croyais cauchemarder… Ce n'était pas du tout ce que m'avait dit leur chef. Je pouvais demander à n'importe quel garde pour pouvoir le rencontrer… Je n'insistai pas… Je verrai demain… Je repartis la tête baissée, les larmes revenant à mes yeux. Pour rentrer, chez moi, je passais par la place principale. Il y avait là des groupes formés autours de feux de camp assez vifs. Je continuais mon chemin mais…

« - Hey, mais regardez, c'est la putain du vampire ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ton chéri t'a jeté ? »

C'était une femme à la voix rendue aiguë par l'enthousiaste. Elle me pointait du doigt. Elle et des hommes s'approchaient de moi. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Je me figeai…

« - Tu sais, tu devrais plutôt vivre cacher. Tu es la honte du village…

- Ou trouver un moyen de disparaître. Ta vue nous dégoûte.

- Voilà à ce qu'on arrive quand on trahit les siens…

- Finalement, il y a une justice dans ce monde…

- Moi, je trouve pas tellement, c'est plutôt à nous de rendre justice. »

La femme que griffa de ses ongles le dos de ma main. Un homme me secoua par les épaules avant de le jeter à terre. Un autre allait me frapper de son pied au ventre… Une flèche fondit sur eux… Et eux aussi se retrouvèrent à terre se tordant de douleur me semblait-il. La flèche passa à mes coté et le courant d'air qu'elle provoqua vient me caresser les joues et me soulever un peu mes mèches retombant sur mon visage. Elle s'arrêta devant le soldat à qui j'avais demandé de rencontrer le maître vampire. Il m'avait suivit. La flèche était un autre soldat. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le rapprocha de lui tout en le secouant.

« - Même si c'est une humaine, même si ça ne te plait pas, rappelle toi quand même que ses désirs sont des ordres et que nous devons la protéger. »

Je regardais cette scène abasourdie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait… Et je n'étais pas la seule…

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda une voix masculine et familière. »

Je tournai la tête de son côté. Il était derrière moi. Il jeta un regard vers moi, puis du côté des soldats et enfin celui des esclaves. Il eu l'air de comprendre. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, ce que je fis immédiatement. Mais il ne me lâcha pas. Il observait la blessure attentivement.

« - Ce sont ces esclaves qui t'ont fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu rester avec eux alors qu'ils te font du mal ? »

Le chef vampire rapprocha ma main meurtrie de son visage. Je sentis sa langue venir lécher le sang qui s'écoulait le long de la griffure. Un frison me parcoura… Je me rappelais du contact avec la langue particulière pointue lorsqu'il m'avait mordue quelques temps auparavant. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. L'ambiance était étrange. Aussi bien du côté des spectateurs humains que du côté des spectateurs vampires, la stupéfaction était là, palpable, sur le point de se matérialiser… Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés, tous avaient du mal à le croire, tous se regardaient les uns les autres pour vérifier s'ils ne rêvaient pas. Et moi… Et moi… Les larmes remontaient à mes yeux… Plus des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de soulagement… J'étais soulagée de voir enfin le chef vampire… Je trouvais un petit peu de calme dans cette tourmente qui s'abattait sur moi… Mes larmes coulèrent de mes yeux…

« - Ange ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que je te fais mal ? »

J'essayai de me ressaisir tant bien que mal… Et pourtant, je ne pus retenir mes mots.

« - Je veux venir avec vous. Je ne veux plus entendre les gens qui tentent de me faire croire que je suis amoureuse de vous ou de me convaincre que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Cela dois venir avec le temps, n'est ce pas ? »

Je fixais droit dans les yeux le chef vampire… Quand j'eux terminé de prononcer ces mots, je le vis aussi écarquillé les yeux de surprise… Puis je ne vis plus rien car je me jetai dans ses bras d'une manière instinctive… Mais avant de fermer les yeux en attendant qu'il m'emmène je remarquais Earnan entre deux maisons me murmurant de ne pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit…

**Notes :** Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! Il fut long à écrire et je me suis reprise à plusieurs fois pour le finir. Je crois que je peux être satisfaite du résultat final. J'ai juste un regret… J'aurais dû écrire la partie finale (c'est-à-dire au moment où Ange part de chez Earnan) en une seule fois. J'avais des enchaînements d'idées qui étaient plus logiques à ce moment là. Mais il était tard, j'étais fatiguée et j'ai noté les éléments sur un papier et finalement, quand je m'y suis remise, j'avais oublié une partie. J'ai essayé de les faire figurer… Ca parait peut être sans doute moins logique et plus malhabile d'en parler… Sinon, ce chapitre conçu dans cette forme n'existait pas dans mon esprit… Mais je me suis laissée aller et donc voilà la chose. J'espère que cela comble votre attente de ces derniers mois.

Au début le titre de ce chapitre a été choisi au hasard. Et puis finalement comme il répète des choses qui on été déjà dites dans d'autres, je l'ai laissé.

De plus, cette fois-ci, les soldats de Raziel prennent une importance un peu plus grande. J'hésite à continuer à exploiter l'idée car je ne sais pas si je le ferais bien et judicieusement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ah, et oui, et puis je suis toujours curieuse de savoir comment vous prévoyez la suite alors n'hésitez à me le dire dans vos commentaires !

Raziel-Chan : Encore une fois, tu t'es agitée comme une petite folle devant ton ordi, n'est ce pas ? Je pense que pas mal de gens avaient deviné mes intentions. C'est peut être un signe qu'il faut que j'arrête cette fic ?

2pasag : Et oui, je crois que c'est tout mon problème. Je pense qu'à l'avenir, si je continue cette fic, j'essayerai de ne plus écrire ce type de chapitre.

Kainykat : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Pandinette : Je pense que tu me l'as dit su mon ancien LiveJournal. Mais en attendant ton désir est exaucé.

J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_Nyarla_

Ps : Aller, je vais vous avouer pourquoi j'ai tant de retard, lol. En premier lieu, car je me suis accrochée pour apprendre le HTML et le CSS. En deuxième lieu, World of Warcraft m'a écartée du droit chemin (qu'est ce que c'est addictif ce jeu !). En troisième lieu, la fac a repris et j'ai pas mal de boulot. Et en dernier lieu, parce que l'inspiration n'était pas là, aussi.


	13. Docilité

**Donne-moi ton cœur**

**Chapitre 13**

**Docilité**

Sa voix s'éleva dans la nuit. Son ordre était tombé comme un couperet. Le groupe d'esclaves devait être jeté au cachot et qu'il déciderait de leur sort dans quelques jours.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, une de ses mains griffues caressait lentement mes cheveux. Etait-ce un geste de réconfort, de gentillesse ou de protection ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Puis il s'adressa à moi. Il me demanda si j'étais sûre de moi ou si je préférais d'abord en discuter avec lui. J'affirmai que j'étais certaine de ma décision. J'étais toujours dans ses bras. Il me souleva du sol avec une infinie précaution. Il se mit à marcher en direction de sa demeure. Pendant tout le chemin, nous gardâmes le silence. J'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire et je ne voulais pas qu'il me posât des questions supplémentaires… Surtout que mes derniers propos étaient très embarrassants pour lui comme pour moi. Quelle idée m'avait traversé la tête à ce moment-là ! Je regrettais un peu ces paroles espérant qu'il les oubliât.

Bercée par la cadence de son pas, il me sembla qu'en peu de temps nous fûmes arrivés dans les étages. Je reconnus la porte de la chambre qu'il m'avait attribuée. Il me posa sur mes jambes. Une jeune servante arrivait déjà. Elle s'inclina respectueusement face à lui puis pénétra dans la pièce. Elle alluma des chandeliers, prépara le feu, sortit des affaires de l'armoire. Il y avait de quoi m'habiller pour la nuit ainsi qu'une couverture supplémentaire. Elle revint vers nous et se tourna vers moi en penchant légèrement la tête. Avec douceur et respect, elle me demanda si j'avais dîné. Je lui répondis que non et que je n'avais pas d'appétit. Elle se tourna alors vers le seigneur vampire et proposa qu'elle me préparât un repas léger le temps que le feu chauffe la pièce. Il lui indiqua ma plaie. Elle s'excusa et me fit entrer dans la pièce où elle pansa ma main blessée. Puis, vivement, dans un bruit de tissus lourd heurtant un obstacle, elle sortit de la pièce. J'entendis ses pas fermes et décidés s'éloigner.

Jusqu'à présent, il était dos contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, observant les moindres gestes de sa servante. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il s'approcha de moi tout en repoussant la porte. Il me fixait avec une expression étrange. Je baissais la tête et me cachait derrière un rideau de cheveux. Il brisa le silence.

« - Ange, tu recommences à pleurer. Qu'as-tu ? Es-tu triste, choquée, bouleversée? As-tu peur de quelque chose ? »

Je fis un geste négatif de la tête. Il avait raison. Des larmes perlaient de mes yeux.

« - Tu mens très mal, Ange, me dit-il doucement. Que dois-je faire pour toi ? Veux-tu que je reste ou que je te laisse ? »

Je déglutis avant de répondre.

« - Votre présence ne me dérange pas. Mais… »

Ma voix s'étrangla dans un spasme. Je ne pus continuer ma phrase. J'allais ordonner au seigneur vampire de se taire… Mes récentes expériences avec lui m'avaient apprises à ne pas trop le défier. Je devais lui être reconnaissante de m'avoir enlevée du village. Cette nuit, je n'avais aucun droit de le commander.

« - Que veux-tu, Ange ? » me demanda-t-il.

Dans mon esprit confus, je trouvais un proverbe signifiant ma pensée.

« - La parole est d'argent et le silence est d'or. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air un peu mécontent.

« - Tu aurais pu me le dire plus directement. Je peux comprendre ton besoin de silence. »

Il se tut jusqu'au retour de la servante. Elle revint avec un plateau peu chargé. Elle s'excusa d'abord au près du vampire pour la nourriture. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait réchauffé les restes du dîner des esclaves du château. Puis elle s'excusa au près de moi. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et versa dans le verre de l'eau de la cruche puis me le tendit.

Il retourna dans le couloir tandis que la jeune femme me persuadait de manger un peu. Juste un peu, pas grand-chose. Même quelques bouchées. Elle m'assit de force face à la nourriture. N'arrivant pas à ses fins, elle le signala à notre observateur distrait. Sa voix résonna dans le couloir m'ordonnant de manger un peu. Et j'obéis. J'avalai à peine quelques cuillerées. N'arrivant pas à me faire absorber plus de nourriture, la servante débarrassa le plateau en laissant la cruche et le verre pour la nuit. Elle repartit dans les cuisines.

Le vampire rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Il me fixait sans rien dire. J'avais de nouveau baissé ma tête et je me soustrayais de sa vue grâce à mes cheveux. Il soupira. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. J'eus l'impression qu'il était embarrassé. Il semblait vouloir faire quelque chose ou parler, mais se retenait parce qu'il pensait peut-être que ce n'était pas correct. Avant qu'il ne pût se décider, la domestique était de nouveau dans la pièce. Elle lui demanda de sortir puis ferma la porte de la chambre. Elle prit des mouchoirs dans l'armoire et m'en tendit un. Puis, doucement elle me saisit par les coudes et me leva. Sans une parole et sans un bruit, elle me débarrassa de mes vêtements avant de m'aider à enfiler une chemise de nuit et une liseuse. Elle me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit tandis qu'elle ramena un linge humide pour que je m'essuyasse le visage. Je lui rendis le carré une fois que j'eus fini. Elle le rangea dans la salle de bain. Elle s'inclina respectueusement en m'indiquant qu'elle me laissait me reposer et me souhaitait une bonne nuit. Elle sortit de la pièce et fit de même devant le maître des lieux.

Lorsqu'elle fut définitivement partie, je me laissais aller. Bien que mes larmes eussent coulé en sa présence, je m'étais retenue autant que je le pouvais. Peut-être que j'essayais de rester digne. Je l'ignorais. J'entendis la porte être poussée et enclenchée. Je cachais toujours mon visage derrière ma barrière de cheveux. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me vît pleurer. Il n'était pas sourd et il entendait mes pleurs. Il s'approcha et me fit face.

« - Ange, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer ce soir, mais il faudra que je sache ce qui s'est passé exactement entre toi, mes enfants et les esclaves. J'ai l'impression qu'un des miens est aussi fautif que les esclaves. Il sera alors puni en conséquence. »

Je ne répondis pas. Mes sanglots redoublaient à l'évocation de ce récent souvenir. Pourtant, il reprit :

« - Ange, pourquoi pleures-tu ? N'es-tu pas soulagée ou contente d'être ici ? »

Sa voix marquait l'incompréhension. Ces larmes étaient tout à la fois. Elles exprimaient mon soulagement d'être tirée de ce lieu maudit, la tristesse d'avoir quitté mes amis et puis aussi la peur : peur dans l'avenir, peur du seigneur vampire et ses réactions, peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Je m'étais placée dans une sorte d'incertitude qui m'était désagréable. Je ne pouvais faire marche arrière. Comment lui dire ? Comprendrait-il ? Sa voix m'extirpa de mes réflexions.

« - Ange, ici personne ne peut te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité et sous ma protection. Tout le monde te traitera bien. »

Cette fois-ci, sa voix se fit réconfortante. Il était comme un adulte qui ne sait calmer le chagrin d'un enfant. L'une de ses mains griffues se mit sous mon menton. Il me le souleva doucement jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent. Avec son autre main, il rangea mes cheveux derrière les oreilles. Il parut un peu alerté.

« - Ange, tu es dans un état épouvantable. Réussiras-tu à dormir ? Veux-tu que j'utilise un sort de sommeil ? C'est instantané. Tu auras une nuit calme et sans rêve. »

Je remuai négativement ma tête.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dois-je rester à tes côtés pour cette nuit ? »

Je répondis encore négativement en fermant les yeux pour lui dire que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Sa mine était maintenant inquiète.

« - Ange, dis-moi quelque chose ? »

La seule chose que je fus capable d'articuler fut un 'merci'. Je me décidai à me glisser dans le lit. Il me regarda interloqué.

« - Es-tu vraiment sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- J'en suis sûre. »

Sur ces mots, je me tournai sur le côté et fermai les yeux. Il marcha vers moi. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, la discussion est close. Ce n'est pas très poli. » me fit-il remarquer avec un ton un peu sec.

Il resta quelques instants penché au-dessus de moi. Attendait-il une réaction ? Ou s'interrogeait-il sur l'opportunité d'un geste ou d'un mot ? Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter après avoir éteint le chandelier.

« - Merci, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir. Merci pour votre inquiétude. »

Il l'avait entendu malgré ma voix éteinte. Il s'était retourné avant sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte.

Comme il l'avait prévu, je fus incapable de dormir… J'aurais peut-être dû accepter sa proposition. Je n'avais aucun somnifère de ma confection, ni aucune tisane. Je me retournais dans mon lit, énervée de ne pas trouver le sommeil, excitée par les derniers évènements. Je pris pourtant la ferme résolution de rester immobile, de clore mes yeux et de prendre la respiration la plus profonde, calme et lente qu'il m'était possible. Cela ne m'aida pas plus à trouver le chemin vers le pays des songes. Néanmoins, cela eut comme effet bénéfique de faire battre mon cœur plus lentement et de trouver une respiration plus régulière. Ce fût étrange, car peu après cette décision, j'eus l'impression d'entendre ma porte s'ouvrir. Je descellai un instant mes paupières, regardai dans l'obscurité de la chambre et ne vit rien. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. La présence qui venait me visiter vint près de moi. Elle psalmodia d'une voix grave et vibrante quelque chose puis ce fut le néant.

Le lendemain, la luminosité claire me réveilla. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec grandes difficultés et avec moult picotements désagréables. Assis sur la chaise et pensif, le seigneur vampire me fixait. Il me salua et je lui rendis son salut. Il entama la discussion tout en ouvrant mes rideaux.

« - Bien dormi, questionna-t-il.

- Pas trop mal. »

J'essayai d'avoir l'air serein. Je ne désirai pas qu'il me posât certaines questions dès mon réveil.

« - C'est normal. Je suis revenu dans la nuit. Voyant que tu ne dormais pas, j'ai utilisé l'un de mes sorts. Plutôt efficace, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

- Et vous êtes resté à me veiller, continuai-je avec un ton un peu agacé.

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet du sort ou ta fatigue naturelle mais tu avais un vrai sommeil de plomb. Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais réveillée si tôt. »

Il me regarda, soupira et rejoignit en quelques enjambées la porte.

« - Ma présence n'étant pas souhaitée ici, je me retire. Ange, comprends que la réaction de tes chers compagnons n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas la peine de retourner ta colère contre moi. »

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre. Il était déjà parti. Je ne ressentais en aucun cas de la colère à son encontre. Je souhaitais juste un peu de tranquillité. Je voulais un peu réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Peu de temps après son départ, deux servantes vinrent me préparer. Je passais la journée seule dans ma chambre en compagnie de mes sentiments et de livres. Le soir après le dîner, le même rituel que celui du matin eut lieu. Elles eurent à peine le temps de franchirent la porte, qu'il était déjà dans la pièce. J'étais incapable de discuter. Mes pleurs avaient repris quelques instants plutôt. Mes paupières devaient être gonflées et rouges. Il me proposa de réitérer le sort de sommeil. Je voulais lui parler de ce matin et m'expliquer. Là encore j'étais incapable. Allait-il s'énerver de mon attitude, de mon silence forcé par les larmes ? Il reprit avec une voix calme et douce. Il me conseilla de respirer lentement et profondément. Il s'approcha de moi et prit entre ses mains l'une des miennes. Il la serra. Il tenta de me réconforter. Il me disait que je n'avais rien à craindre ni de lui ni des autres, que personne ne pouvait me faire du mal. Je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de ses paroles. Il devait juger qu'il y avait une amélioration : il me redemanda pour le sortilège. Je lui déclarai que j'acceptai son ensorcellement. Cela n'avait pas été si mal après tout.

Les autres journées s'écoulèrent de la même manière. Tous les soirs, j'acceptai le sort du vampire. Le cinquième jour, au matin, quelque chose changea dans son rituel.

Il était agenouillé à côté du lit et pourtant il me surplombait. Il m'étudiait. Quand je fus parfaitement réveillée, il commença à me caresser la joue droite. Je constatais que ses caresses m'avaient manqué. Il eut un éclair dans ses yeux. D'un sourire coquin et d'un regard malicieux, il demanda mon autorisation à faire quelque chose. Curieuse, je tournai la tête vers lui. Son sourire redoubla comme s'il avait attrapé une souris dans un piège. Il se pencha vers moi lentement. Ses paupières se baissèrent un peu. Je lui avais donné mon autorisation et coincée dans mon lit, j'étais sa souris. Pourtant, lorsque nos lèvres allaient se rencontrer, je le vis se figer telle une statue. Il leva ses yeux pleins de colère vers la porte. Il cria. Je me blottis et me recroquevillai sous les couvertures. Cet emportement me surprit. Furieux, il se redressa.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme cela ? Le spectacle t'a-t-il plu ? »

Il s'approcha d'une jeune servante et lui saisit le bras.

« - Pas un mot, pas un traître mot de ce que tu as vu, lui ordonna-t-il. Et si cela s'ébruite, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Maintenant, occupe-toi bien d'elle. »

Il sortit de la pièce, brûlant de rage.

La jeune fille apeurée se confondit d'excuses. Cette journée-là, je pus sortir de la chambre et aller à la bibliothèque. Un soldat m'y escorta. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. J'essayais de me souvenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fut pas particulièrement ravi d'être en ma compagnie. Il m'ouvrit le battant de la porte de la pièce une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant mais il garda le silence. Je lus et une servante m'apporta mon déjeuner.

Dans l'après-midi, le seigneur des lieux s'invita d'une manière peu discrète. Je me levai précipitamment et fis quelques pas vers lui. Il semblait perturber. Il me paraissait peu à son aise. Il commença à me questionner sur mon livre. Pendant cet échange, je le vis se mouvoir lentement vers moi, jusqu'à avoir réduit au minimum la distance entre nous. Je retrouvai en lui cet éclat coquin et malicieux dans les yeux. Il me proposa de reprendre où nous avions été dérangés le matin même. Il réclama de nouveau mon autorisation de faire ce quelque chose. Je la lui donnai. Ce fut une belle erreur de ma part ! Je ne pus même pas me persuader qu'il fallait mieux que j'obtempérasse à sa volonté et avant que nos lèvres se touchent, j'étais partie au loin, près de la porte.

Il se retourna l'air mécontent.

« - Toujours prête à faire faux bond, Anges, commenta-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Si tu ne voulais pas pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton autorisation ? Cette fois, je ne t'ai pas pris en traître ! »

J'étais dos contre la porte, effrayée par sa réaction. Il mit ses mains à hauteur de mes épaules empêchant toute fuite. Il chercha mon regard et quand il l'eut trouvé, il sembla surpris.

« - Si tu ne veux pas, pourquoi cette autorisation ? Pourquoi un 'oui' à la place d'un 'non' ? Serais-je encore un peu trop rapide, un peu trop volontaire, un peu trop pressé ? »

Je gardais le silence en baissant les yeux de honte.

« - As-tu peur de moi, reprit-il. Serait-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas ? »

Je ne desserrais toujours pas les mâchoires. Il se montra plus ferme.

« - Ange, il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus reconnaissante et que tu sois d'une parfaite docilité. » murmura-t-il d'un ton légèrement pervers à mon oreille.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté de sa part, mais je relevai mon visage vers le sien.

« - C'est mieux. Je reconnais bien là ma petite humaine. » continua-t-il.

Je sentis ses griffes se poser autour de ma taille. D'un mouvement brusque il me rapprocha de lui. Pour la troisième fois, il me demanda mon autorisation. Je restai muette. Il se la donna lui-même. Il garda une de ses mains sur ma taille et l'autre tenait mon menton. Mais au lieu de m'embrasser les lèvres, il m'embrassa la joue. Quand il eut fini, il chuchota à mon oreille qu'il avait revu à la baisse ses prétentions. Il se détacha de moi et me jaugea. Sa main se reposa sur ma taille. Il ajouta que ce n'était pas si terrible. Je n'osai lever mes yeux vers lui.

* * *

**Notes : **Qui l'eut cru ? Après plusieurs années d'inactivité, il faut croire que je suis de retour. Je mettrai peut-être dans mon profil le pourquoi du comment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je traîne sur le site de ff mode d'emploi d'Alixe. Il est très bien fait et surtout riche en conseils. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai repris cette fanfiction.

Comme j'avais oublié plein de chose concernant cette histoire, j'ai tout relu en prenant des notes plus ou moins précises. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait de nombreuses répétitions, maladresses d'expression, fautes voire des incohérences dans l'histoire. J'ai déjà commencé à réviser les chapitres 1 et 2. Par ailleurs, j'ai découvert à quel point Ange est une fontaine à larmes ! Elle va être à l'origine d'inondations si elle continue à pleurer comme cela. J'avoue que par moment, cela m'a réellement agacé. Je me suis promis de corriger ce trait de caractère.

Pour ce chapitre plus particulièrement, il a été écrit bien avant ma reprise d'activité et je l'ai considéré comme achevé. En revanche, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir écrit. J'ai aussi été très intriguée par sa date de dernière modification. Disons que ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je ne voyais pas comment rebondir dessus. Il comportait d'ailleurs un nombre de mots à peu près similaire à ceux des chapitres antérieurs (un signe qui ne trompe pas). Je l'ai donc relu pour le corriger et effacer des passages inutiles…

La bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 14 est déjà écrit. Il faudra que je le retouche quelque peu et que je lui trouve un titre. J'ai aussi commencé à rédiger le chapitre 15. Mais celui-ci demandera un peu plus de temps. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition et je souhaite les travailler. Le chapitre 14 ne sera donc publié dès lors que le chapitre 15 sera bouclé.

Que dire de plus ? Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Leur réponse étant maintenant interdite à la fin d'un chapitre, je prendrai le temps d'écrire à chaque personne qui m'en laissera une. Pour les commentateurs anonymes, je vous répondrai soit en créant un forum sur , soit en ouvrant un blog. J'indiquerai cela en temps voulu sur mon profil.

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**N'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont le carburant des auteurs !**

_Nyarla_


End file.
